Secretos pero no mentiras
by Allinray
Summary: Kurapica es una marioneta, ¿quien sera su titiritero? una historia en donde las risas, dolor, amor, nen y magia no faltaran. kurafemXkuroro
1. El secreto de Kurapica

**Fanfiction kurokura.**

Este fanfic es solo mi mente alocada que crea y arma historias. La historia está basada en el manga Hunter X.

Para ser sincera me gusta el Yaoi. Pero en esta pareja me fascina la idea, en que Kurapica es una chica y para que hablar de Kuroro °/°

Espero que disfruten la historia y que comenten para sugerencias y cambios. Después de todo, hasta por donde sé, soy humana e igual cometo errores. Bueno ya no les molestare con este dialogo aburrido y comiencen no más a leer

-dialogo-.

"pensamientos".

N/A): notas del autor.

**Capítulo 1: El secreto de Kurapica.**

-¡Eres una chica!- gritaron al unísono Gon, Killua y Leorio, cuando sin querer, vieron el cuerpo desnudo de la kuruta. Si bien, hace mucho se habían preguntado la sexualidad de Kurapica, nunca pudieron descubrirlo. Excepto ese día, en el que la chica se estaba duchando en hotel de sus bien merecidas vacaciones, y sus amigos querían darle una grata sorpresa, en el hotel, introduciéndose en la habitación de la niña, como unos verdaderos delincuentes.

Kurapica quedó tan impactada que se petrificó, sin siquiera ocultar su cuerpo desnudo, lo que fue sin lugar a duda el mejor regalo para los ojos de los chicos, pudieron apreciar la fina escultura de piel blanca, cabello de oro, y esos profundos y hermosos orbes aquamarinados. Pero algo estaba mal con la concepción seria y refinada de la niña kuruta, "un tatuaje". Quién lo diría, un tatuaje nada más ni nada menos que de un par de alas blancas en su espalda que se extendían hasta los hombros.

– ¿Qué significa ese tatuaje en tu espalda Kurapica?- Gon señaló y preguntó ingenuamente, lo que los otros dos no tuvieron el valor de hacer. Kurapica, ante la pregunta del niño, pestaño varias veces y…

-¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!- gritó la chica furiosa. Lo que causó que los tres salieran sin oposición alguno, claro que Gon, guardó sus preguntas.

Después de ese incomodo incidente y pasada ya varias horas de silencio incomodo en, Gon tragó saliva, se preparó emocionalmente, abrió la boca para hablar y… - ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí ustedes tres?-interrumpió una Kurapica seria, con una voz muy femenina (lo que cautivó sin dudar alguna, al trio de entrometidos) y con ojos asesinos, aunque no escarlatas, ella jamás odiaría a sus mejores amigos.

-solo vinimos a darte una sorpresa "Kurapica-chan" o deberíamos seguir diciéndote "Kurapica-kun"- acotó Killua con una sonrisa maliciosa en su blanco rostro, con el fin fastidiar más a su amiga y generar disturbio.

–Primero, ustedes solo me dicen Kurapica, sin ningún sufijo; segundo, ¿porque no pudieron esperar a que saliera del baño?; y tercero, ¿cómo supieron que me alojaría en este este hotel y precisamente en este cuarto?-respondió la chica cruzando sus brazos con un temple de exigiendo una respuesta por parte de los tres. Pero Leorio hizo caso omiso de las preguntas de la kuruta, dio un grito y señalo con el dedo índice, hacia la cara esta- ¡Ya me acordé!, cuando secuestramos al líder de Ryodan y él te dijo que nunca pensaba que fueras una chica, tú le respondiste que no eras una chica. NOS HAS MENTIDO DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO DESDE EL INCIDENTE DE YORK SHIN-.

La niña, aparto de un golpe la mano de Leorio y con el puente de su nariz arrugada, respondió lo que se guardó durante la acusación de du irritante amigo –definitivamente eres el rey de los idiotas, en el incidente de York Shin, yo le dije al sujeto ese, que en ningún momento había dicho que era una chica, pero ahora te digo a ti que nunca he asegurado que fuese un chico, además como se te ocurre que desde ese incidente les he estado mintiendo, desde que nací he sido mujer y es lo único escúchenme bien, es en lo único que les eh mentido, yo siempre eh confiado y confiaré en ustedes-.

-entonces Kurapica ¿todavía no has descubierto tu sexo?-termino la conversación Gon haciendo que todos rieran incluso la niña seria.

-De todas maneras- hablo Killua mientras le otorgó un golpe a su mejor amigo pelinegro generando quejas por este último–la idea de que viniéramos a visitarte en tus vacaciones fue de Senritsu, ella fue quien nos dio tu ubicación-.

Así continuó toda una tarde de diversión, los cuatro amigos volvieron a las conversaciones de siempre, a las cuales se le incluyen las discusiones sin importancia entre algunos y los golpes que tampoco con podrían faltar y por golpes, obvio que se refiere de peliblanco al niño pelinegro.

Pero todo estaba muy color de rosa y Gon, tuvo que abrir la boca para su pregunta ahogada que provocó que todos se silenciaran, y que las miradas se centraran a la persona en cuestión.

-¿qué significa ese tatuaje en tu espalda?- Kurapica ensanchó sus ojos, ante la pregunta de su amigo, luego los cerro y bajo su cabeza.

-No sé qué significa, desde que tengo memoria lo he tenido, supongo que me lo debieron hacer cuando era pequeña, en fin nunca se lo pregunte a mi familia- la niña lo dijo con un aire de indiferencia, aunque sus amigos pensaron de inmediato que ese tema era intocable, para no hacerla sentir sola.

El ambiente nuevamente se tensó, y que mejor para hacerlo más agradable que torturar a alguien y Killua, como siempre ágil de mente, y con su cara felina eligió a la persona correcta y la tortura perfecta:

-oye Kurapica ahora que eres un… ahora que para nosotros eres una chica, porque no usas ropas de chica-

-Que cruel eres niño tonto, Kurapica ya usa ropa de mujer, solamente que no es culpa de ella que sus trajes tribales sean tan masculinos- terminó diciendo Leorio con Gon asintiendo con los brazos cruzados, en señal que compartía su opinión.

-Leorio, no te ofenderé más por hoy, por que llegas a dar lástima. Yo "estaba" usando ropa de hombre, porque era más cómodo y así lograría confundir a las personas sobre mi sexo.

-Por eso mismo, como tus amigos que quieren lo mejor para ti, como "nos has mentido todo este tiempo", desde ahora nosotros nos ocuparemos de tu vestuario- tales palabras dieron escalofríos a la kuruta, pues la risa maliciosa se multiplicó por tres.

-Ee…e..eh pues yy…yo- la niña comenzó a tartamudear y a retroceder, después de unos instantes tosió y recupero la compostura civilizada y refinada que le caracterizaba- Está bien, lo hare por ustedes.

* * *

><p>-¡NO, NO PIENSO USAR ESO. PREFIERO MORIR ANTES DE USAR VESTIDOS Y FALDAS!-<p>

Tales gritos se escuchaban en una de las tiendas de ropa femenina del centro comercial, generando miradas interrogativas por parte de los transeúntes que paseaban cerca.

-Vamos, porque no. Yo creo que te verías muy linda y tierna- decía el niño pelinegro con su tono de voz infantil y sincera. La chica no pudo más que suspirar, después de todo ella no podía contestarle mal o hacerle algo malo a aquel niño que le ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones, y haciendo lo mejor para ella, incluso arriesgando su propia vida.

-Gon, sabes que sigo trabajando como guardaespaldas de Nostrad. Trabajar con esas ropas es incómodo, sin olvidar que está prohibido por órdenes de mi empleador-

-bueno nos conformaremos con pantalones, bermudas, blusas y poleras muy lindas- dijo Gon comprendiendo la situación de la chica

-ehh… lo siento pero tampoco puedo usar ropa muy femenina. Y de verdad que no es por llevarle la contraria, sino que el problema se llama Neón Nostrad y comenzará a chillar si me ve con ropas mejores que a las suyas- comentó la rubia con un tono de voz de queja, como si la chica peli-rosa estuviera presente gritando y haciendo berrinches.

Y así, pasaron las vacaciones de la Kuruta disfrutando con sus tres preciados amigos. Viajaron por todas partes como los viejos tiempos buscando aventuras, comprando libros por parte la niña; buscando pistas para hallar a Gin, por parte del pelinegro y el peliblanco; y estudiando cuando era posible, para la universidad por parte del alto estudiante de medicina.

Pero como siempre se dice, nada dura para siempre, las vacaciones de la chica llegaron a su fin, tuvieron que despedirse y cada quien irse por su camino a continuar sus objetivos. Pero no podían irse sin ponerse de acuerdo para su próximo encuentro.

-¿Qué les parece el 13 de enero?-hablo Kurapica.

-Ese día… ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Siiiii- gritó Gon feliz ante la idea.

-¿Por qué en esa fecha y no antes o después?- pregunto el Peliblanco.

-Fácil. Porque no puedo tomar vacaciones en un buen tiempo y el cumpleaños de Gon es el cumpleaños más cercano a la fecha-

Me parece bien. Entonces nos vemos en tres meses- dijo el pelinegro alto.

* * *

><p>(NA): estoy feliz de comenzar a publicar este fanfic. Espero no desilusiónales, por la ausencia de Kuroro en este capítulo, pero ya saben lo que dicen para lo bueno siempre hay que esperar.

Siguiente capítulo: A Kurapica, se le acabaron las vacaciones, y vuelve para ser la guardaespaldas de Neón Nostrad. ¿Cómo la recibirán, al verla más… femenina?

El comienzo de una misión muy pero muy especial, ¿saldrá todo bien o…?


	2. Una fiesta, muchos desastres

Capítulo anterior: Gon, Killua y Leorio, descubren el verdadero género de Kurapica y esta prometió, a que iba a comenzar a usar ropa de chica, ¿cumplirá la promesa?

-dialogo-.

"pensamientos".

(N/A): notas del autor.

**Capítulo 2: una fiesta, muchos desastres.**

-¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones Kurapica?- preguntó Senritsu, con un rostro alegre y amable, al ver la metamorfosis de "su amiga" tanto en su exterior como en su interior, mediante los latidos de su corazón y la vista.

-Excelentes. Muchas gracias Senritsu (refiriéndose a su brillante idea), traje algo para ti, espero que te guste- dándole un paquete rectangular, envuelto en papel de regalo colorido y con una gran cinta roja. Senritsu curiosa, abrió el paquete obsequiado y extrajo de él, un libro grisáceo muy antiguo y delicado; en su portada tenia escrito "músicas perdidas", y la pequeña mujer, no pudo responder por la emoción, pero si le dio a la chica, una radiante sonrisa que solo ella podía dar, y que solo Kurapica podía recibir. Esta última, no necesito un gracias, pues al ver el rostro de aquella persona que se preocupa como una madre, lo decía todo y era más que suficiente.

Pero al parecer la rubia estaba destinada a ser interrumpida siempre por alguien. En este caso por una peli-rosa chillona, que a cualquier oído resultaría incomodo, lo que hacía que la kuruta siempre se preguntara, ¿cómo su pequeña amiga podría soportar aquella voz tan irritante?

- ¡Kurapica!, lo sabía, sabía que eras una chica. Ya me parecías, demasiado amanerado ajajaj. También supuse, que como mujer vestirías cosas horribles como tus trajes anteriores jajaja- río Neón- pero bueno, como acabas de llegar de tus largas vacaciones, quiero que me acompañes a una subasta que se realizará en dos días en la ciudad Harson, y aunque no lo creas tengo la autorización de mi padre, ¡QUE FELICIDAD!- gritó nuevamente, dando vueltas y bailando por la alegre noticia (solo para ella, que ya lo sabía y aún no paraba de emocionarse)

-De vuelta a la rutina, jefe primero lo confirmaré con su padre para asegurarme de ello- dijo la kuruta, tocándose en puente de la nariz y con una postura de paciencia:

"_Paciencia Kurapica, que el sueldo vale la pena_"

* * *

><p>-Señor Nostrad, su hija me contó sobre la subasta que se realizará en la ciudad de Harson- dijo la chica con un tono serio.<p>

Nostrad notó algo diferente en la voz del guardia de él y de su hija, a través del teléfono. Pero no le dio importancia alguna y decidió darles las instrucciones:

-quiero que acompañes a mi hija a la subasta como su acompañante, pues para esta subasta no permitirán entrar con guardaespaldas, pero sí les permitirá ir acompañado por una sola persona. Es por eso, que prefiero enviar a mi mejor guardia y consejero personal, para que asegures no solo su seguridad, sino que también mi fortuna. Ah y no te olvides de no dejarla sola, no quiero que un hombre se le acerque-.

-Iré sin ningún problema de mi parte, pero tengo que decirle. No soy un chico, soy una chica así queee…-.

-¡¿Qué? ejem (sonido para recobrar la compostura) disculpa, bueno si es así, quiero que te hagas pasar por hombre y la acompañes. Al menos que presentes una buena excusa, para no disfrazarte de hombre nuevamente-

- No señor, lo haré. Con la condición que va a ser la última vez que me vista de hombre-.

-Está bien. Puedes marcharte-. Se cortó la llamada, y en la mente de Nostrad seguían volando las palabras "soy una chica".

-Quién lo diría, Kurapica una chica fuerte e inteligente. Como no se me ocurrió antes, era tan obvio-

* * *

><p>Con las indicaciones dadas, Kurapica disfrazado de chico (nuevamente) y con el desacuerdo y los púcheros de Neón, partieron a la subasta de la ciudad de Harson, que estaba compuesta por dos días y una noche. El primer día, es el día de llegada y de asignación de habitaciones en el hotel Mayor (que era tan grande para contener no solo las habitaciones, casinos y bares, sino que también el lugar más seguro para realizar la subasta, obvio que lo último, era la opinión personal del gerente del hotel). Durante la noche, se realizaría una velada con todos los invitados. Y durante la tarde, la tan ansiada subasta para obtener los preciosos tesoros que todos querían, todos menos la kuruta, que al saber que no se encontraba ninguno de los ojos escarlatas, le perdió el interés.<p>

Al llegar las niñas no mostraron asombro al llegar al hotel más lujoso y caro de la ciudad. La peli-rosa, porque desde niña ha estado rodeada de lujos, y comodidades; y la rubia, porque simplemente ya se había acostumbrado. Cuando llegaron a su habitación común, con habitaciones separadas (obviamente), no duraron ni tres minutos y salieron a explorar el lugar.

Y así entre, recorrer el lugar y soportar los gritos durante toda la tarde, la noche llegó. Se alistaron, y se fueron a la lujosa velada nocturna. La niña alborotadora fue con un vestido azul lleno de brillantes al estilo princesa, con corona y todo; su protectora siendo chico durante esta misión, uso un smoking negro clásico, camisa blanca y una gruesa corbata negra, para pretender ser alguien acaudalado. Al entrar al salón correspondiente, se encontraron con una gran cantidad de personajes importantes y adinerados se encontraban en la velada, estrellas de música, mafiosos, políticos…

-Que aburrido, no debí haber venido o por lo menos no contigo- se quejó una molesta Neón, sentada con los brazos cruzados en una de las mesas.

-bueno, si quieres entonces puedo bailar contigo- dijo la niña disfrazada, sabiendo la obvia respuesta de su empleadora y a la vez volteando la página del libro, que estaba leyendo.

-¡POR SU PUESTO QUE NO?, yo no tendría que estar tan aburrida, debería ser la princesa de esta velada. Solo desearía que no hubieses venido conmigo- gruño nuevamente, la hija de Nostrad llamando la atención de los más cercanos a su mesa, que se preguntaban quien eran aquella extraña pareja, en donde la chica era un desastre pretencioso y gritona, y en donde el chico, con facciones muy finas estaba más interesado por el libro, que con su pareja.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece hacer un trato?- captando la atención de su compañera- si me dejar ir al baño sin moverte de aquí, te dejaré libre para que te diviertas, y sin reportarlo a su padre, pero ten en cuenta, que no me desapareceré del salón y te estaré observando por si algo extraño o malo sucede-. Para la niña peli rosa, las primeras palabras fueron más que suficiente, se alegró a tal magnitud, que no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas, y al gritar, se limitó a asentir frente el acuerdo.

-Bien, entonces es un trato- dijo la rubia cerrando el libro. Se dirigió al pasillo (dejando a Neón sentada y cantando) para ir al baño y al Salir de este después de unos minutos…

- Hola, tu vienes con la hija de Nostrad ¿cierto?, estoy seguro te había visto antes, pero no lo recuerdo, ¿porque no vamos a tomar unos tragos y así tal vez recuerde de que familia vienes?- dijo un chico castaño muy guapo, de ojos café y un poco más alto que Kurapica.

"_Será gay_". La rubia no pudo dejar de pensar aquello. -Mmm… si, no y no lo creo- respondió de manera cortante, para así, entrar cuando antes al salón y seguir con su trabajo. Pero nuevamente el chico se cruzó por delante, extendiéndole el brazo para cerrar el camino.

-Insisto, yo ya te he visto antes- aquellas palabras, sonaron con un tono malicioso y oculto.

Kurapica, sintió un escalofrió recorriendo por su espalda, iba a aparecer su cadena, pero antes de hacerlo, se desvaneció.

* * *

><p>(NA): Un nuevo capítulo jiji felicidad absoluta. Espero que sea de su agrado :D tengo adelantado mucho, así que por eso publico rápido aprovechando las vacaciones y el ocio. Quería preguntarles ¿qué es mas de su agrado capítulos cortos así como ahora o mas largos?

Próximo capítulo: Kurapica es secuestrada , quien será su agresor…


	3. Una captura, una marioneta un titiritero

**Fanfiction kurokura.**

Capítulo anterior: Kurapica disfrazado de chico, Asistió a la subasta de la ciudad Harson junto a Neón Nostrad. Un hombre se le acercó y termino siendo secuestrada, quien será ese misterioso personaje será para bien o para mal…

-Diálogo-.

"Pensamientos".

(N/A): notas del autor.

**Tercer capítulo: Una captura, una marioneta, un titiritero.**

"_Que dolor de cabeza_" dijo para sí misma Kurapica, quien se encontraba muy cansada. Trató de frotarse la cabeza, pero no pudo. No podía mover sus brazos, ni sus dedos. Luego lo intento con las piernas, lo que igualmente no funcionó. Pensó que se trataba de un sueño, pero escuchó una voz, que comenzaron como unos leves susurros e iban creciendo en volumen y constancia. Mientras recobraba el conocimiento, en su mente llegaron unas imágenes, eran los últimos recuerdos de su mente. "_Entonces me secuestraron y al parecer me sedaron, por los ruidos que eh escuchado, hay alguien es este lugar, debe ser el mismo tipo que en la velada. Tal vez querrán información sobre la familia Nostrad y me torturaran o algo por el estilo_".

-Puedes ver y hablar, te introduje una droga especial que te lo permite. Así podremos tener una prospera charla, te apetece kuruta- dijo una voz, que conocía perfectamente el funcionamiento de la sustancia. Por lo que ya sabía que estaba lo suficientemente consiente para que pudiera escuchar sus palabras y razonarlas.

Aquella voz sombría, le parecía conocida. No al punto de ser familiar, pero sin duda alguna era conocida por sus oídos y mente. Su cerebro, solo tardó unos segundos y descubrió al hombre tras su secuestro. Definitivamente no iban tras la familia Nostrad, al contrario la buscaban a ella. Quien más querría vengarse y sabría que provenía de una tribu extinta, quien más que Kuroro Lucifer, el infame líder del Gyenei Ryodan.

La rubia, sabía que no estaba para nada en una situación favorable, por lo que no dudó en abrir los ojos que mostraban su ira absoluta a través de ese hermoso color escarlata de su iris y pupilas, que fácilmente se podrían considerar como joyas o piedras preciosas. Lo primero que hizo, fue mirar a su alrededor. Al parecer se encontraban en un edificio abandonado, y en ruinas. Si bien estaba en un lugar con mucha claridad, se veían algunos destellos del sol, pero no pudo determinar su era de mañana o tarde, ya que ni siquiera sabía su ubicación geográfica.

"_Para estar en el suelo tirada, sin poder moverme siento cada una de las piedras que rozan mis manos y rostro. Definitivamente me han drogado con algo muy específico en el que afecta a ciertos órganos y sentidos. Pero no sé cómo me librare de es…_"

-En verdad bastardo de la cadena. ¿Tú crees poder escapar y salir vivo de esta, así como así? Creí que eras un poco más inteligente- dijo el pelinegro, que se encontraba sentado encima de unos escombros (delante del cuerpo tirado e inmovible de la chica), con un rostro frio y estoico y con sus manos juntas y dedos entrelazados, tapaban su boca. La adolecente se dio cuenta de que su captor todavía no sabía que era mujer, por lo que contestó con su voz masculina.

-¿Quién dijo que estaba planeando escaparme? Me imagino que para haber hecho esto debiste haber haberte librado de mi nen impuesto en ti, ¿Cómo diablos lo lograste sin que yo lo sintiera?- preguntó, con una voz forzada. Sabía que no debería hacer las preguntas después de todo era ella quien estaba secuestrada, pero también sabía que su secuestrador no era cualquier persona que se da matón, si no que era el criminal más grande de la historia.

"_Tu podrías escapar de esto sin ningún problema, incluso sin siquiera soltar una gota de sudor. Y para ello, sabes perfectamente bien, lo que debes hacer. Podrías matarlo al fin y lograr tu tan anhelada venganza_". Una voz tentadora (en el sentido de lo que estaba diciendo) sonó en la mente de la chica.

"_¡NO! Yo encontraré la solución a esto, sin tener que recurrir a eso. Preferiría incluso como primer opción, la muerte_" le contesto la niña a aquella misteriosa voz.

"_Y que paso con los ojos que recolectaría, defraudaras a todos. Pero está bien, tú ganas. Te dejaré por ahora. Pero sabes bien que no podrás ocultarlo por siempre y las cosas serán peores cuanto más tarde_" La rubia iba a contestar pero la interrumpió la voz del pelinegro.

-Deberías tener en cuenta que estas secuestrado. Pero responderé esas dudas-. Y así, Kuroro le relató la historia en que sus arañas encontraron al removedor de nen, a quien amenazaron con asesinarlo si no cumplían con su petición, sumado a la obligación, de que Kurapica no se diera cuenta de la ausencia de la restricción de nen. Personaje, que al terminar con lo acordado, el Danchou de las arañas, le robo sus habilidades, en cambio de perdonarle la vida.

Flash back.

-Danchou, ahora que estas de vuelta a salvo, ¿qué haremos ahora?- preguntó una chica de lentes y de cabello negro, quien respondía al nombre de Shisuku.

-Bueno, ustedes se tomaran unas largas vacaciones- habló el pelinegro con aretes, captando la atención de todos, comprendiendo en cierta parte lo que quería decir, cosa que no era novedad entre ellos.

-Entonces, ¿qué hará usted danchou?, si no es mucho preguntar.- sin guardar su curiosidad preguntó ahora, el hacker de computadoras, siempre manteniendo la respetable distancia con el pelinegro.

-Simple. Robaré más habilidades, por lo menos, las necesarias para poder enfrentarme al kuruta, y así poder tomar venganza- contestó el hombre inteligente y de mente fría.

-¡Bien, lo sabía! ¿Danchou, lo podría acompañar? Yo quiero encargarme de torturar y destrozar al bastardo de la cadena, hueso por hueso. Hasta que me implore y supliqué misericordia. Tal vez ahí tendré compasión y la enviare al infierno- gritó Nobunaga, el espadachín. Mientras que se escuchaba un gran suspiro de paciencia, provocado por las demás arañas.

-No. De hecho tengo planes para el bastardo, mi venganza será de una manera diferente- terminó la conversación Kuroro Lucifer, de manera cortante, que se dio a entender por los que lo rodeaban, que no respondería más preguntas.

Fin de flash back.

-Bueno, se acabó la plática- Kuroro se levantó de donde estaba sentado, utilizó su nen para hacer aparecer su libro de habilidades y comenzó a hojear las últimas páginas de este. Una vez que halló lo que estaba buscando, avanzó hacia Kurapica. Esta última cerró sus ojos, ya había asumido el fin, de lo único que se arrepentía, era no haber disfrutado más con sus amigos, y no cumplir sus promesas, como la recolección de los ojos de su tribu. Cuando se dio cuenta que después de un tiempo no pasaba nada, abrió los ojos sin mostrar miedo alguno y vio al hombre que estaba hincado junto a ella. El hombre, tomo la mano derecha de chica, presionó sobre la palma y el dorso esta; y de la mano del hombre, emanó nen en forma de un pequeño dragón, que daba vueltas alrededor de la muñeca del pelinegro, que poco a poco comenzaba a acercarse a la mano de la rubia. Cuando llegó a su destino, entró a través de los poros de la chica, y comenzó a aparecer una flor tribal negra. Cuando la flor terminó de formarse, el líder del Ryodan, soltó la mano de la muchacha, que hizo un leve sonido al colisionar con el suelo. Se levantó y se alejó caminando hacia su antiguo asiento, se sentó, guardó su libro de habilidades y junto sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, ocultando su boca como siempre suele hacerlo.

-¡¿Qué me has hecho?, ¿no me vas a matar?- la kuruta elevó la voz, un poco sorprendida por la acción del pelinegro.

-Fácil, en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, ¿matarte?, por supuesto que no, eso sería muy misericordioso y yo no soy de ese tipo de personas. Y respecto a la primera, durante un tiempo, pensé la manera más eficiente para hacerte sufrir, y que mejor que unirte a las arañas y servirme…-

-¡Jamás, ni siquiera lo pienses maldito!- elevó la voz aún más, pero nunca para llegar a gritar. Pero si bien trataba de mantener su compostura, sus ojos escarlatas claramente mostraban lo contrario, pues estaban en un rojo tan intenso, que el líder del Gyenei Ryodan, no pudo dejar de admirar a aquel par de bellas de joyas bilógicas.

-Lo siento, no era una opción lo he dicho. Me explico. Tú marca en la mano, es una habilidad que he robado, y su gracia es que mientras tú tengas aquella marca, yo seré tu amo y señor, harás todo lo que te diga, lo único malo es que no puedo controlar lo que dices. Así que, permíteme decir, "bienvenida a los criminales más famosos del mundo"- el líder terminó de hablar, nuevamente se acercó a la rubia y de un bolsillo, por el revés de su gran abrigo a nivel del pecho derecho, extrajo una jeringa, que contenía un líquido amarillo. Le extrajo la tapa protectora, e inyecto a la chica en el cuello. La chica se quejó levemente, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, se desmayó.

* * *

><p>"<em>Que dolor de cabeza<em>" pensó para sí misma la kuruta, tocándose la cabeza. Después de su queja mental, se dio cuenta que podía moverse sin ningún problema, miro sus manos sin mayor detalle y luego a su alrededor. Kuroro no se veía por ninguna parte. La chica no lo pensó ni dos veces, y comenzó a escapar.

Sigilosa como un gato, Kurapica se movía buscando la salida del edificio. Después de varias puertas con habitaciones desmoronadas y sin salidas, halló un pasillo que conectaba con una escalera. No se detuvo a mirar el número de pisos, el tiempo era importante en la situación que se encontraba, pero después de unos minutos ya se comenzaba a preguntar, que tan alto podría ser la edificación. Pero en menos de lo pensado, llegó al primer piso. Cuando vio a su secuestrador en la entrada del viejo edificio, dándole la espalda; corrió escondiéndose detrás de un gran pilar ladeado y gastado. Una gota de sudor frio, corrió por la frente de la pelirrubia, ella rogaba para que el hombre, no se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero en el fondo, estaba confiada en que no la descubrirían, en fin de cuenta, su Zetsu era perfecto.

El líder de la arañas, decidió que era hora de entrar, se volteó y caminó hacia la escalera de manera pausada como si fuera, una persona serena y tranquila. Subió dos escalones y…

-No sé si te dije ya, pero mientras tengas el tatuaje sabré en donde te encuentras, sabré donde estas incluso cuando estés usando zetsu.

"_No puede ser, esto en verdad no me puede estar sucediendo, y ¿qué pasa si lo que dice es mentira y en realidad no me controla? Y si lo intento y luego se enoja y me mata o peor me dice que me suicide, bien, entonces prefiero claramen…"_

-Ven hacia acá kuruta, nos vamos de viaje- dijo seriamente el pelinegro. Y antes que la chica pudiera preguntar, quejarse o atacar como lo planeaba anteriormente, comenzó a caminar acercándose a Kuroro. Kurapica, quedó anonadada. Nunca pensó que aquello era posible, pero al parecer lo era. Era la esclava de Kuroro Lucifer.

* * *

><p>(NA); holas a todos, aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo en donde "por fin" aparece Kuroro °w°. Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho porque lo trate de subir ayer y muchos problemas en ello, aunque tambien se le suma a que soy pésima en computación jejejej. Comenten y den sus opiniones :D.

Próximo capítulo: Kurapica y Kuroro, se ponen en marcha a un lugar que ambos conocían. Mas presentaciones y el hacer de la chica, una araña definitiva mediante… ¿Quién será la voz que le habla a Kurapica?, ¿Por cuánto más se mantendrá la verdadera identidad de la rubia?.


	4. En marcha

Capítulo anterior: Kurapica es capturada, por Kuroro Lucifer, quien le obliga a convertirse en su araña. Una vez logrado el objetivo del hombre, los personajes comienzan su viaje.

-Diálogo-.

"Pensamientos".

(N/A): notas del autor.

**Capítulo 4: En marcha.**

-Y… ¿adónde se supone que vamos ahora?, ¿A asaltar un banco, robar objetos de subastas o tal vez "destruir un pueblo completo"?-. Dijo la rubia, sin antes mencionar su tono irónico y molesto después de todo, todavía parecía un gatito erizado que podría atacar, en cualquier momento.

-Nos dirigimos a un lugar de nuestro primer encuentro, para así presentarte personalmente a todas las patas-. Habló el líder del Ryodan-. Y cuando lleguemos, deberías tener cuidado con esa boca insolente que tienes, porque podrías hacer enojar a una de las arañas y podrías terminar muerto sin dudarlo-.

-Lo tendré en consideración para terminar con mi pesadilla-. Habló Kurapica, mirando su nuevo vestuario recordando lo que paso hace ya varios días…

Flash back

Kuroro caminaba, seguido por Kurapica. Después de muchas horas de viaje (con un silencio sepulcral) y que por lo visto en el horizonte, se acercaban a una ciudad. La chica rompió el silencio.

-¿Así que es aquí adonde me traes?, la ciudad de Harson, ¿no me digas que quieres secuestrar a otra persona y unir a otro criminal como tu sirviente?-. la rubia habló con un tono descortés.

-Te equivocas Kuruta, es tan simple como que no pretendo dormir otro día más a la intemperie, además sí que necesitas un baño y ropa nueva. No pretenderás estar para siempre sucio y con ese smoking lleno de tierra. Y como ahora eres mi nueva araña, también tengo que preocuparme por ti en esas pequeñeces cotidianas.

-No gracias, no pretendo usar nada robado y tú puedes dormir a donde quieras, pero yo no quiero vivir a costa tuya ni de nadie-. Dijo la chica con sus ojos cerrados, cabeza en alto y brazos cruzados. Kuroro no pudo dejar en que el supuesto chico, se veía muy femenino, y no solo en su rostro, sino que también en sus modales. Después de todo, él fue engañado, al confundirlo con una chica. Una linda y peligrosa chica, cuando él fue secuestrado por el bastardo de la cadena.

-Me lo imaginaba-. Habló Kuroro Lucifer, tapándose la boca como era su costumbre al hablar.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó la pelirrubia, siempre seria.

-Me imaginaba que eras orgulloso como el resto de tu tribu. Y con muy buenos modales, también. Bueno, no por nada tu tribu estaba lleno de tesoros para robar y no habló solo de los ojos-. Solo eso faltaba, para que un par de ojos rojos comenzaran a arder, y que una cadena comenzara a sonar. Kurapica estaba furiosa, el insulto o el abuso hacia ella ya no le importaba. Pero como podría él, el causante de todos sus pecados, nombrar a su pueblo como si nada, eso era imperdonable. Atacó a su nuevo líder, jefe o danchou, envolviéndolo con su Chain Jail. Seguida con la aparicon de otra cadena, Judgement Chain. Esta avanzó con una rapidez impresionante, para atacar al corazón. Algo pasó…

-Detente-. Una voz plana, indiferente y sombría, habló en el instante preciso. Kuroro paro la cadena, con solo abrir la boca y pronunciar aquellas palabras, justo antes de que esta, entrara en su cuerpo y atacara su corazón. La chica llegó a una conclusión definitiva, "nunca sería una persona libre en acto". También pensó que mientras fuera útil, seguiría con vida para servir al hombre piel de porcelana; al contrario moriría sin siquiera poder salvarse, su vida acabara con un inminente doloroso fin, por donde fuese que extendiese sus ideas. La rubia quería morir, era lo único que deseaba, al no querer servir al maldito grupo de criminales, que la dejó sola en este mundo. Pero antes, tenía una misión que cumplir y en realidad eran dos. La primera, recuperar los treinta y seis pares de ojos, para que su pueblo pudiese descansar en paz con su orgullo recuperado; y también, tendría que despedirse de sus personas importantes comenzando con Gon, Leorio, Killua y no se podría olvidar de su amiga de confianza Senritsu.

-Me rindo-. Dijo la chica desvaneciendo su cadena. Y liberando al hombre que permaneció estoico durante todo el tiempo.- Seré tu marioneta en tus crímenes, ocuparas mi cadena a tu voluntad. Pero solo lo haré, si en cambio me dices a quienes vendiste los ojos escarlatas y no te interpongas en la recuperación de ellos-. Kuroro levantó una ceja, en verdad no pensó que fuera tan fácil dominar a esa persona que era una verdadera fiera en actos, y que le habría declarado oficialmente como enemigo jurado.

- entonces…-

-Ni siquiera pienses, que te diré danchou-. Interrumpió, para poner de inmediato las condiciones.

-Está bien, no es como si fuese un requisito para unirse a las arañas. En fin, vamos a encontrar un hotel en la ciudad-. Y así se dirigieron a un hotel muy acomodado, sin antes que Kuroro se vendara su frente. Kurapica no pudo más que pensar, que el tipo debería ser muy arrogante o muy refinado. Pero como obviamente no estaba en confianza, decidió guardar sus palabras. Cuando llegaron al hotel, Kuroro pidió dos habitaciones, en la recepción (las canceló con tarjeta de crédito, por lo que Kurapica no sabía porque asombrarse más, si por que canceló el servicio, o por tener una tarjeta de crédito, con un nombre falso). Subieron al penúltimo piso guiados por un botones, cuando llegaron a la habitación, Kuroro, se dirigió a rubia con seriedad.

-Tú te quedarás en esta habitación, te mandaré a llamar un sastre para que puedas cambiarte de ropa y punto. Tendrás que estar listo en una hora y no saldrás de la habitación, al menos que te indique lo contrario o venga a buscarte –.

-Entendido-. La chica no tardó ni cinco segundos, entró a la habitación asignada y cerró la puerta con un gran despreciable, cortante y fuerte portazo. Kurapica, le dió un vistazo a su habitación, no pudo dejar de contemplar lo grande que era. Era la primera vez que estaba en un hotel de lujo como huésped y no como una guardaespaldas. La chica se dirigió al baño, y en él, había un gran espejo. Era un verdadero desastre, su ropa estaba sucia y rota, su cara, estaba toda con tierra polvo definitivamente, necesitaba un baño, se desnudó y tuvo un relajante baño anti estrés, en un lujoso yacusi. Después de quince minutos, salió del agua, miro su cuerpo desnudo nuevamente y su rostro…

"_Valla, al parecer tendré que romper otra promesa_". Pensando como siempre en sus amigos. "_No tengo más opción, tendré que reservar mi verdadera identidad para aquellos que me importan_". Y así, saco del bolsillo de la chaqueta negra del smoking, una billetera. Cuando la abrió, no había dinero, tarjetas o fotografías, pues en realidad era un pequeño bolso adaptado que guardaba maquillaje, maquillaje que utilizaba para transformar su rostro femenino, en uno masculino. "_menos mal que mi rostro estaba sucio con polvo, porque ocultó un poco mi aspecto femenino_". Luego de maquillarse y verse como (bien Killua dijo), Kurapica-kun, la chica tomo su largo vendaje blanco, y lo cubrió en su tórax, cubriendo sus pechos y ocultándolos perfectamente a pesar de la voluptuosidad que tenía.

Toc-toc. Sonó la puerta de la habitación. La rubia, vestida con el pijama otorgado por el hotel, abrió la puerta, sin ver, después de todo nada peor podría ocurrir ya.

-Buenas noches, señorita. Soy el sastre otorgado para atenderla a usted-. Un pequeño hombre saludo formalmente, de aproximadamente un metro sesenta. A simple vista era un tipo muy bien vestido, con cabello castaño. En su mano izquierda tenía un bolso negro más parecido a un bolso médico, que de sastre. Kurapica lo invitó a pasar.

-Disculpe señor, pero soy un chico, no una chica-. Kurapica le aclaró la situación, para asegurarse que no hablara de mas con Kuroro, si es que contactaban.

-¡Enserio!-. El hombre se acercó y miró fijamente la cara de Kurapica, levantando el brazo derecho y sujetándole su mentón, luego de un bien tiempo de apreciación de tooodo el cuerpo. Llegó a la conclusión de que era hombre. -Discúlpeme señor, no fue mi intención ofender. Pero si me lo permite, tiene facciones muy hermosas, deberías volverte modelo-.

-No gracias, no me llama la atención. Y podría apurarse por favor estoy cansado y me gustaría dormir-. Con las órdenes dadas, algunas preguntas y medidas anotadas, el pequeño hombre imprudente se fue del lugar y la rubia pudo descansar de su corcel de vendas y dormir profundamente durante toda la noche.

A las ocho de la mañana come era de costumbre, Kurapica se despertó con apetito, se dio una nueva ducha, volvió a maquillarse y a usar su envoltura blanca del pecho y nuevamente…

Toc-toc. Sonó la puerta.

La chica abrió la puerta, y era nada más, ni nada menos que el sastre, que en su mano derecha, portaba su bolso del día anterior, y una bolsa de papel bastante grande, que al colgar de la mano del hombre, está, casi llegaba al nivel suelo. Kurapica le iba a pedir la bolsa, para que se marchara de una vez por todas. Pero al parecer, el sastre no entendió el mensaje y se invitó el mismo la pasada.

-Espero que te guste, me gustaría que te lo probaras en caso de cualquier inconveniente-. Habló el sujeto, que ingresó al living, depositó los paquetes en la mesa de centro y se sentó en un sillón cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

-Está bien- la chica tomo el paquete y salió de la habitación. Luego de unos cinco minutos, volvió con un look totalmente renovado. Estaba usando una polera negra con cuello de tortuga y de manga larga. Sus pantalones eran grises y simples; sus zapatos también eran negros.

-Sigo pensando que tu apariencia, es una pérdida para los chicos-. Pensó en voz alta el hombre, causando un poco de repulsión por parte de la Kuruta.

-Bueno, quedó bastante bien, ahora solo tienes que marcharte-. De manera descortés y antipática Kurapica echaba al tipo balsudo. El mini hombre, dio un suspiro y se marchó. Pero en menos de un minuto, la puerta sonó nuevamente. Ella obviamente, no abrió la puerta, pero cuando miro la mesa de centro, no pudo más que rendirse y tomar el bolso del sastre. Abrió la puerta, arrojó el bolso a los brazos del sastre y nuevamente cerró la puerta. Y en menos de dos minutos…

-Podrías dejar de fas-ti-di…-. La voz de la chica que comenzó casi con un grito, continuó disminuyendo y terminó en silencio. Porque el hombre que supuestamente, era el molesto sastre, era en realidad, Kuroro Lucifer. La chica, quedó atónita, pero trato de recuperar la cordura. -¡Ah! Eras tú-. Con un aire de indiferencia y desprecio.

El pelinegro no le siguió el juego, pues era lo suficientemente maduro, para saber callar.

-Si acabaste, te vengo a buscar para ir a la cafetería- Kuroro le dió la espalda, y comenzó a caminar, Kurapica lo siguió con malas ganas, después de todo, no había comido desde antes del secuestro.

Fin del flash back.

Y así, parta llegar a su destino, los viajeros, tuvieron que dirigirse al aeropuerto, para llegar a York Shin. Pero para llegar al aeropuerto, tuvieron que caminar durante dos días y que durante la noche que compartieron en la intemperie, la chica descansó su cuerpo, pero no su mente. Durante toda la noche, estuvo en alerta, y se preguntaba ¿cómo el pelinegro podía estar durmiendo?, y aún más específico ¿estaba durmiendo?

Una vez ya, en el aeropuerto, Kuroro se dirigió a una cafetería (ubicada dentro del aeropuerto), seguido por la chica encubierta. La cafetería era pequeña y hogareña, tenía cuatro sillas por mesa, y siendo la última (mesas), un total de seis. Se sentó en uno de los asientos, le dio un vistazo frio, que mostraba su molestia al Kuruta, que no se sentaba.

-¿Acaso quieres una invitación personal para que se sientes o no tienes apetito, después de no comer desde ayer?-.

-No, no es eso. Es que…- Kurapica comenzó a sonrojarse, lo que causo curiosidad al pelinegro. El chico rubio, cruzo sus brazos y la desvió la mirada serie de la de su "Danhou", y murmurando, aunque a los oídos de Kuroro Lucifer era más un refunfuño -Quiero ir al baño-.

-jajjajjaj. En verdad que eres único Kuruta ajjjaaj-. La niña, no pudo no puedo evitar se cautivada por esa risa, que equivalía a burla y maldad. Pero después de unos segundos con la boca abierta, reaccionó y frunció el ceño con una cara de interrogación, que el hombre adulto logro ver. -¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no puedo reír?-

-No es eso, pero… es escalofriante que el maldito que arruinó mi vida, este tratando de simpatizar conmigo-. Esto fue más que suficiente para que Kuroro, volviera a su rostro serio, estoico y terrorífico. Aquel rostro del infierno provocó que la chica, diera un paso hacia atrás.

-Vete ahora-. Y en consecuencia, por acto de las palabras del hombre, la niña comenzó a caminar. Kurapica no se acostumbraba a ser un títere, de echo ni siquiera estaba acostumbrada a escuchar que le mandaran. Durante el camino al baño, pues no sabía dónde quedaba; pensaba que no había tomado a mal la situación y que tal vez, podría sobrevivir a aquellos criminales.

Después de entrar al baño de hombres y que varios rostros de hombres (dentro) y mujeres (fuera) se preguntaran sobre el sexo de la Kuruta. La chica, estaba dudosa en volver con el hombre después de ver el rostro de un demonio, pero su preocupación se fue cuando…

* * *

><p>Kuroro, terminó de beber su café cortado y de leer el periódico, además de resolver los puzles, sudokus, adivinanzas (sin equivocaciones, ni borrones). Y después de una hora, comenzó a preguntarse a donde se habría ido el chico. Sabía que no habría huido, porque el orgullo del rubio no rompería promesas. Además, él lo sentía cerca. Canceló el servicio, además de las propinas y se marchó.<p>

Se dirigió hacia donde sentía al Kuruta. Desde lejos, logró ver el letrero del baño, pero se detuvo a tres cuarto del camino, viró hacia la derecha noventa grados y vio una tienda, levantó una ceja, se puso en estado zetsu y entró a esta sin dudar. Camino hacia donde en su interior le indicaba y tras dos pasillos a la derecha, vió a un chico rubio sentado en el suelo, rodeado de montañas de libros y con uno en sus manos; después de todo, se encontraba en una librería.

Kuroro observó detenidamente al muchacho, era muy delgado, refinado y definitivamente bastante afeminado, quien pensaría que él es portador de una gran fuerza. El hombre no quiso interrumpir al concentrado chico leyendo. El líder de las arañas, se preguntaba a si mismo él porque lo dejaba tranquilo y lo contemplaba. Tal vez era porque la Kuruta ahora era una araña, pero aquella idea quedó descartada de inmediato, pues a ninguna de las arañas le llamaba la atención sus hábitos. Otra idea le vino a la mente, que era lo más obvio, al parecer ambos compartían en amor a los libros.

El hombre pelinegro, decidió esconderse detrás del librero, específicamente en el pasillo tres, y ojear algunos libros. Tomo uno en específico, de portada verde, cuyo título era "Psicología analista de Patrick Jones". Iba leer el epilogo, pero un griterío ser escuchó, en el pasillo posterior.

-¡Señorita! Esto es una librería no una biblioteca. Así que, si no compra al menos uno, le pediré que se retire-. Dijo una señora de aproximadamente cuarentas años de edad, que usaba un traje de dos piezas compuesta por una falda y un abrigo color azul marino, una blusa amarillenta anticuada, zapatos negros con taco bajo, un collar de perlas de plásticos y unos lentes con marco dorado, cuyas piezas que se ubican en las orejas, estaba unidos por un cordel.

-Lo siento. Si tanto le incomoda, le comprare estos cuatro- Respondió la chica, mientras los recogía sobre, entre, y bajo la montaña de información. La señora, comenzó a ordenar la montaña de libros, junto la Kuruta. Cuando los comenzaba a recoger uno por uno, se daba cuenta de las complicadas y avanzadas lecturas de la chica, que incluso para ella era demasiado. – Parece que te gusta leer, acaso ¿leíste todos esos libros?-.

- Me encanta la lectura, y así es excepto, estos cuatro- señalando a los libros apartados, que compraría.

-Eres definitivamente muy especial, nunca he visto a alguien que pueda leer tan rápido, pero leer no es lo mismo que comprender, ¿Qué hay de ti?-. La señora definitivamente estaba intrigada.

- Pues para mí, esto es muy fácil ya que había leído varios libros con las mismas teorías- siendo honesta, no para creerse.

-Pues en verdad me has impresionado y mucho. Sabes ya no se ve mucha gente que lea hoy en día, y por ser tú, te hare un descuento de un veinte por ciento- Kurapica estaba feliz, se despidió amablemente de la señora y antes de salir de la librería…

-Por cierto, soy chico-. Y con una sonrisa encantadora, salió del lugar, dejando a la señora, boquiabierta y dudosa. Kurapica rió con la expresión de la vendedora de la librería. Pero su felicidad, se fue más rápido de lo esperado.

-Parece que te divertiste mucho o ¿me equivoco?- habló el líder de las arañas, que se encontraba a unos de los costados de la librería, con el libro verde que el hombre había visto anteriormente.

-Así es, pero como siempre apareces tú y arruinas mi vida- dijo la rubia con un rostro con odio absoluto. El hombre aparto la vista del libro, le echo una vista al muchacho, y nuevamente se volvió a la lectura.

-No deberías poner esa cara, la maldad no se ve bien en ti-.

-Bueno, si a mí no me viene la maldad, a ti no te viene la amabilidad, ni el sonreír-.

-Bueno es hora que comiences a acostumbrarte, porque aunque no lo creas, soy muy amable con mis arañas. Pero ya lo veras con el tiempo. ¡Comienza a caminar!- ordenó al comenzar a caminar-tenemos que tomar un globo-. Con tales palabras, la Kuruta comenzó a caminar, pero no hubo queja alguna.

* * *

><p>(NA): Pido disculpas, por no poner el capítulo antes, no tenia tiempo para hacerlo jajjaj. también pido disculpas por no actualizar al capitulo que correspondia pero no lo pude evitar :3 Espero que les guste. No se olviden de comentar :D.

Próximo capítulo: Unos incidentes ocurren en el globo que toman Kurapica y Kuroro. Cuando por fin llegan al lugar de la reunión de las arañas, la chica se pone nerviosa, y el asunto no es para menos. ¿como recibirán a la nueva integrante?


	5. Una apuesta tras el tatuaje

Fanfic KuroxKura.

Capítulo anterior: Kurapica y Kuroro, se dirigieron al aeropuerto, para tomar el globo que les llevaría a York Shin.

-Dialogo-.

"Pensamientos".

(N/A): notas del autor.

**Capítulo 5: Una apuesta tras el tatuaje.**

El viaje de un día en el globo, paso más rápido de lo esperado. Por ende, Kuroro no gastó dinero, en habitaciones. Durante diez horas, la relación entre la cabeza y pata, no mejoró, pues una vez adentró del medio de transporte aéreo, Kurapica se alejó del hombre y buscó un buen lugar para leer sus libros comprados. Y el hombre, digamos que hizo lo mismo, buscó un lugar cómodo para terminar de leer su libro robado.

Visión de Kurapica.

Después de tres horas, Kurapica que se encontraba semi-acostada en un asiento largo cuya altura, permitía tener una excelente panorámica del paisaje; estaba terminando de leer el último libro (lectura lenta para hace tiempo), sin embargo, se quedó profundamente dormida.

En el sueño, todo estaba negro, no lograba ver absolutamente nada, incluso su ser, por lo que se preguntaba si realmente estaba allí. Después de buscar comienzo o fin a la oscuridad, escucho un pequeño pero agudo ruido armonioso, como una gota de agua. Al no tener otra referencia, se dirigió a dónde provenía el sonido continuo. Al llegar, miró hacia donde posiblemente era el suelo, y vio una pequeña posa de agua cristalina que emanaba luz. El agua se le hacía conocida, pero no quiso esforzarse en recodar el pasado. De esta (la posa), comenzó a fluir el agua hacia arriba, retando las leyes de la física, con una proporción ilógica en volumen, que tomaba forma humana, específicamente una mujer, a la que no se podía apreciar su claramente, debido al resplandor.

"_¿Quién demonios eres tú?_". Preguntó la Kuruta con su verdadero tono de voz.

"_Vamos Kurapica, como no me vas a reconocer siendo yo la que siempre está en tu mente aconsejándote, por lo menos intentando aconsejarte_". Habló la mujer de agua, la chica reconoció al tiro aquella voz, y contestó:

"_Prefiero no hacerte caso y hacer lo que yo quiera_".

"_¿A si?_,_ de eso no puedes estar segura, sobre todo cuando un hombre al que tú declaraste como enemigo jurado, domina cada centímetro de tu cuerpo_". La chica rubia, comenzó a enojarse y a elevar el volumen de su voz.

"_¡Prefiero eso, a volver, sin los ojos escarlatas de mi pueblo!_".

"_Pero sabes bien, que el tiempo se agota, y tienes menos tiempo de lo que crees. Ya seremos __**una**__ nuevamente, te guste o no. Después de todo, yo soy tu verdadero tú_".

"_Haré lo posible para lograr vivir sin ti_".

"_Es inevitable. Yo tampoco lo puedo evitarlo. Seguiré durmiendo, por ahora_".

-¡NO, ESPERA!- Gritó, pero ya estaba despierta con sus ojos escarlatas y sentada con el brazo estirado, en donde el libro que al dormirse estaba en sus manos, al nivel del pecho; terminó siendo atravesado, por su propia cadena.

Versión de Kuroro.

Kuroro fue en busca de un lugar tranquilo para leer, pero… definitivamente no lo consiguió. Todo el globo, estaba repleto de gente circulando por los pasillos. Fue ahí, cuando se arrepintió de no pagar una habitación. Pero de tanto buscar, encontró un buen lugar, una sala desocupada, que en un principio estaba cerrada con seguridad, pero siendo el un ladrón después de todo, no hubo esfuerzo alguno, para abrir la puerta de la habitación. No tardó en terminar su lectura pues, lo había leído ya, casi por completo. Así, que decidió dormir para hacer tiempo. Después de unas horas de siesta, se estiró y dio un gran bostezo. Guardó el libro en su paño fun fun y se dirigió a la cafetería. Cuando llegó, las personas que también estaban ocupando el servicio, no pudieron evitar observar al hombre alto y llamativo que causaba miedo, por parte de los hombres y admiración e incluso amores a primera vista, por parte de las mujeres. Pero su actitud… no cambió para nada, como si estuviese acostumbrado a aquellas reacciones. Bebió un cappuccino y un trozo de tarta. Al terminar, pagó lo que correspondía y compró en el mismo lugar una bolsa de galletas caseras, que guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

Al pasar tanto tiempo, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo la Kuruta (en realidad estaba aburrido y quería buscar alguna excusa para gastar el tiempo), así que se dirigió a donde se encontraba. Para su asombro, el chico se encontraba durmiendo profundamente con un libro en sus manos, posados en su pecho.

"_Él definitivamente parece chica, y si resulta que él es en realidad una chica. Eso explicaría "eso". Pero sería una chica bastante plana y enojona…". _Y sin darse cuenta, el pelinegro al pensar aquellas palabras, mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de agrado. Pero mientras Kuroro pensaba, el chico que parecía un ángel durmiendo, poco a poco, su rostro comenzaba a cambiar a una de preocupación, seguida por una de miedo. El adulto no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, por los gestos del Kuruta. Obviamente tenía un mal sueño, él iba a tocarle el hombro para despertarlo, pero a milímetros de distancia, el chico despertó, se sentó con unos ojos muy abiertos y rojos, saco su cadena y atacó el libro que sostenía (sin olvidar el gran grito).

-¡NO, ESPERA!-. Con aquel gritó (voz de mujer), Kuroro, estaba casi cien por ciento seguro, de que el Kuruta una chica. Pero todavía no podía soltarlo, porque no podía certificarlo con aquellas pruebas no muy compromisorias. Aun así en su ágil mente, ingenió una idea para desenmascárala y divertirse. Pero por ahora.

-Buena manera de gritar-. Molestó el pelinegro a la chica. Pero no hubo reacción alguna, por parte de la niña que a pesar que Kuroro estaba a su lado, ella solo miraba la dirección del libro atravesado por su cadena, con una cara de desesperación. Cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido en el mundo real (haciendo como referencia el sueño, como un mundo irreal). Y nuevamente con su voz más masculina, respondió con una pregunta.

-¿Te importa acaso?-. Lo miró con sus aun llameantes ojos, al sujeto que la molestaba.

-Mmmm… para ser honesto no, pero si me llama la atención tu pesadilla-.

-Bueno que quieres que te diga. Aparte de que tú eres el culpable de mis pesadillas-. Su tono de voz se suavizó, y sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse azules nuevamente. Quien diría, que a veces la rubia podría ser muy penosa. De todas maneras, al hombre no le gusto estar en aquella situación, así que decidió hacer algo para cambiar el momento.

-¡Ten!-. Alzó nuevamente la voz, cuando tiro un paquete a la chica. Kurapica, lo atrapó, sin fallar. No era otra cosa que la bolsita de galletas, que Kuroro compró en la cafetería. La pelirrubia, miró al hombre, con ingenuidad y atontada por el sueño o por el hambre, sólo pudo responder con un sincero…

-Gracias-. No tardó en abrirlas y comerlas, después de todo, no había comido en todo el día. (N/A: a Kurapica definitivamente se le está desordenando su alimentación).

Pasado ya varias horas, llegaron a York Shin. Caminaron a través de la cuidad, dirigiéndose cada vez a la parte más alejada del centro. Donde con solo ver a las personas, se podía apreciar el cambio de ambiente. La chica vio que se acercaban a un conjunto de edificios abandonados y deteriorados. Y de la nada el supuesto chico, comenzó a reírse sarcásticamente.

-Ajajajaj. Así que nos dirigimos a esos edificios ajaj que obvio-. Tratando de molestar al pelinegro, cosa que no logró.

-¿Eso es lo que te causa risa? Aún si te parece obvio, eso no te permitió encontrarnos en nuestro antiguo encuentro-. Respondió Kuroro empatando la situación por 1-1.

-Para nada, lo que me causa risa es que más que arañas, parecen cucarachas-. Contestó con una sonrisa burlesca cosa que indicó que ganó por 2-1. Pero Kuroro no se enojó para nada, al contrario, mostro una leve sonrisa y aceptó su derrota con un…

-Muy bien dicho-. Kurapica no pudo creer que el hombre la felicitara. El asombro de su interior, no causó molestia alguna, al contrario la dejó muy contenta, y a quien no, cuando por años, no le decían un cumplido a ella o a su mente.

-Oye Kuroro, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?-. Ahora el asombro provenía del hombre, era la primera vez que la kuruta que lo llamara por su nombre. Decidió no echar a perder el momento y respondió con igual cortesía.

-Adelante Kurapica-. Bueno era inevitable aprovecharse de la niña, le resultaba muy divertido; pero al parecer la rubia, no se percató de lo dicho por el adulto.

-Cuando me secuestraste, el hombre que me habló fuera del baño, definitivamente no eras tú-

-¿Cómo supones eso?- Esperando escuchar un mejor argumento.

-Eh… seria porque era más bajo que tú, no tenía esos ojos, ese color de cabello y definitivamente, no era tu voz. Acaso ¿era otra araña?-

-No, era yo. Utilice una habilidad especial-. La niña puso cara de "Ahora entiendo", y no siguió preguntando. Caminaron por un buen rato en silencio, pero no era el silencio incomodo, como lo era el del principio, pues ambos sabían, que también tenían que contribuir para que esto resultara. El hombre de ojos abismales, se detuvo en un edificio en específico, por lo que Kurapica también lo hizo.

-Y bien Kuruta, ¿estas preparada para conocer a tus camaradas?-. Preguntó con diversión, al ver la reacción de horror al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿Tengo que responder?-

* * *

><p>-¡Bienvenido Danchou!-. Dijeron al unísono las arañas al ver a su preciado líder. La bienvenida no fue más que eso, pues todas las patas que vieron al hombre, la desviaron rápidamente para volver a sus antiguas actividades ociosas, como era el ejemplo de Shalnark, que jugaba con su celular; Phinks, que estaba durmiendo; y así con el resto. Feitang y Machi, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de alguien más.<p>

-Danchou, quien viene contigo-. Preguntó Feitang, ocasionando que todos prestaran atención, incluso que Pinks se despertó, pues aunque dormía, siempre estaba alerta para cuando algo sucedía.

-Ni nada más, ni nada menos que el nuevo integrante para nuestro grupo de criminales. Les presento a Kurapica, más conocido por nosotros como, el bastardo de la cadena-. Para Machi, Shizuku y Cortopi, no era novedad alguna, sobre todo para la primera que se lo imaginaba hace ya, bastante tiempo. Pero a personajes como Nobunaga Hazama, la idea era ilógica, irrazonable, a tal punto que no había palabra o sinónimo para explicar su molestia. Kurapica, no sabía qué hacer, parecía un pequeño gatito erizado en una jaula llena de perros, cuando Kuroro lo presentó, colocando su mano derecha, sobre el hombre de la kuruta.

-¡Danchou, ¿ha perdido la razón?, el asesino a Ubogin y a Pakunoda!-. Gritó Nobunaga, que comenzó a sacar su espada para atacar. La rubia al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, indudablemente materializó su cadena, y comenzó a avanzar para responder al ataque. Pero el líder de las arañas con solo un alto, detuvo tanto al espadachín como a su marioneta. Nobunaga, iba a pones objeción, pero con solo mirar a su Danchou, pudo notar frialdad queriendo decir, "no se discutirá el asunto".

-Aunque no lo crean, el Kuruta, ocupará el lugar de Pakunoda, les guste o no-. Dirigiéndose a todos con voz de mando. -Y tú, espera afuera, te hare un miembro oficial, ahora mismo- con un rostro del mismo infierno. La pelirrubia, a pesar que se asustó un poco, tenía un rostro carente de emociones, para no mostrar debilidades a las patas reunidas. Y comenzó a caminar por voluntad propia. Cuando el Danchou se aseguró de que el rubio no estaba en la habitación, se dirigió a sus arañas. – ¿Les interesaría participar en una apuesta?-.

* * *

><p>Kurapica, estaba fuera de la habitación de donde las arañas estaban reunidas, pero más que preocuparse de lo que tramaban, lo estaba ya que preguntas como, ¿podré sobrevivir estando rodeada de las personas que odio?, ¿Cómo Kuroro me hará un miembro oficial?, invadían su mente. Luego Kuroro salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar, está por lógica comenzó a seguirle. Miró al hombre que caminaba delante de ella y luego de unos segundos de mente en blanco, los ojos de la chica, se abrieron como platos con un gesto de "no puede ser, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?". El hombre pelinegro, entró a una pequeña habitación, que no estaba tan deteriorada como el resto del edificio. En su interior no había nada. Con excepción de una silla y una especie de sillón cubierto por una sabana gris, que debió haber sido blanca, en un principio. La Kuruta, tenía miedo de preguntar lo obvio y aún más de escuchar la respuesta. Kuroro, sacó su libro de habilidades, por lo que la adolecente, inmediatamente cambio de postura de lo que iba a ocurrir, pero no sabía exactamente qué. No lo pensó dos vece, y preguntó para salir de la duda.<p>

-Y… ¿me harás una prueba físico mental o algo parecido?-.

-Jajajaja. En verdad eres un caso especial-. Con esto, Kurapica cruzó los brazos y desvió la vista molesta de la de su jefe. -No, eso no es necesario. Para hacerte un miembro oficial, solo tienes que ser escogido por mí, o matar a una de las patas. Ahora, te haré el tatuaje de la araña de doce patas en la espalda, con tu número correspondiente en su interior-. Kurapica se puso sumamente nerviosa y quién no, pues sería descubierta ante su enemigo, como una chica.

-Eh! Disculpa pero, n-no me siento m-me siento muy bien. ¿Podrías hacerme el tatuaje otro día?-. Tartamudeando un poco y con mucho nerviosismo que Kuroro podía ver claramente. Este último, si bien no rió esta vez, mantuvo su rostro con una sonrisa sombríamente-burlona, en donde llegaba a la conclusión, que con esa actitud la rubia obviamente pertenecía a la categoría de materialización.

-No me digas-. Con tono de ironía. -Pareciese que le tienes miedo a los tatuajes o… que tal vez, es porque podrías estar ocultando algún secreto-

-Secreto yo. Ja no me hagas reír- dijo con una mala sonrisa fingida.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso, sácate la polera-. Kurapica protestaba, pero el nen impuesto en ella, era al parecer irrompible e imposible luchar contra él. Finalmente se sacó la polera, y quedó solamente con un cuerpo cubierto de vendajes. El pelinegro, tenía una sonrisa triunfal, y quiso seguir el juego para molestarla.

- ¿Por qué tienes esos vendajes, estas herido, u ocultas algo?- Derrota definitiva para Kurapica, que dio un suspiro largo. Inhaló para tomar valor, tomó una postura erguida, con ojos decididos y rostro serio, confesó la verdad…

-Soy una chica-. (Con su verdadera voz) Pero al no escuchar quejas, burlas, o comentario alguno, repitió su respuesta. El líder, miró a la Kuruta y contestó.

-Te escuché la primera vez-. La rubia se enojó con la respuesta y elevó un poco la voz.

-¿Y… solo eso?-. Preguntó con una voz ingenua.

-Sí. Ya me había imaginado que eras una chica-. Kurapica abrió sus ojos como unos verdaderos platos.

-¿y cuando comenzaste a sospechar?-. Preguntó con curiosidad. Incluso, se sentó en el sillón sin darse cuenta. El hombre solo observó divertido al actuar de la chica. Y se limitó a contestar.

-Bueno cuanto te secuestré, mire tu billetera pensando que encontraría algo interesante…, y lo encontré-. Kurapica solo siguió escuchando. -Pero comencé a sospechar con tus gestos y sobre todo cuando tuviste la pesadilla y gritaste-. La adolecente puso una cara de ahh ahora entiendo. En cierta forma la Kuruta se alivió, pues podría seguir con la promesa a sus amigos y vestir de chica. Pero el pelinegro interrumpió sus pensamientos con sus palabras.

-Continuemos, te haré el tatuaje-. La chica objecinó con un "no" muy fuerte. Pero su otro yo le habló ayudándola.

"_Kurapica, el tatuaje, es negro_", la esperanza de la Kuruta renació.

-Es cierto, la tinta negra no puede marcar mi piel-. Le dijo a Kuroro, con una sonrisita triunfal. Lo que causó intriga del líder y no fue necesario palabras para decir "explícate". -Para serte sincera, ni yo lo sé. Cuando era niña, intentaron hacerme un tatuaje con tintas oscuras, pero mi piel las absorbía y desaparecían de inmediato-. Contándoselo como si no fuera ninguna novedad, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada de ser en cierta forma rara.

-Y ¿cómo es que explicas el tatuaje negro en tu mano?-.

-Eso es porque el nen que me impusiste no es permanente, ¿cierto? El contrato, por así decirlo termina cuando yo muera, tú mueras o "decidas acabar con mi agonía". Sumando a que esta habilidad es robada, y como tú perteneces al tipo de especialización, debes cumplir unas cuatro o cinco reglas. Y por tu comentario cuando me secuestraste, una de las reglas es que la habilidad estará almacenada en tu libro hasta que el verdadero propietario muera, ¿o… me equivoco?-. Kurapica

Tenía una mente rápida, que definitivamente le gusto al hombre. Pero no mostró su admiración o halago alguno. No podía estar cien por ciento seguro, de que las palabras de la chica eran ciertas, después de todo era su "ex-enemiga".

-Lo intentaremos de todas formas, así que sácate los vendajes-. El rostro de la pelirrubia se puso al rojo vivo, mientras su cuerpo desobedecía su mente y se quitaba las vendas, que cubrían su dorso. Kuroro, no estaba interesado en verla, así que comenzó a sacar de un bolsillo, de su gran abrigo de la cruz invertida, un estuche, que al abrirlo, contenía un kit de maquinaria para hacer tatuajes. Mientras preparaba todo, le dijo a la Kuruta. –Tiéndete sobre el sofá-. No cabe decir, que esta última lo hizo de manera inmediata. La rubia estaba muy avergonzada, humillada, y al no poder hacer nada, la desconcertaba totalmente, con los vendajes, cubrió sus pechos sin apartar sus brazos para mayor seguridad. Se acostó sobre el sillón con la sabana sucia, y buscó la posición más cómoda. Kuroro terminó de ajustar la máquina, se aproximó con la silla al sofá, y se ubicó a un nivel en donde el trabajo se le haría más fácil, dirigió su vista hacia la espalda de la chica y con la maquina en su mano derecha. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, inmediatamente su vista estaba puesta en la cabeza de la niña buscando la cara de ella, pero estaba oculto tras su cabello. El hombre se ensimismo por un tiempo, y cuando volvió a tierra, preguntó- ¿un tatuaje no me lo había imaginado de ti, desde cuando lo tienes?-. La chica, no dio la cara y seriamente contestó.

-No lo sé, desde que tengo memoria lo he tenido-. Tales palabras ensimismaron por otro tiempo a Kuroro. Pero cuando volvió, habló nuevamente.

-Te haré la araña más pequeña para que quepa, en el centro de las alas, ya que el centro, está sin tatuar-. La chica, solo asintió. El pelinegro, puso en marcha la pequeña máquina tatuadora y comenzó a trazar en la espalda, como si fuera un verdadero lienzo. En el primer contacto, la chica dio un pequeño salto involuntario. Ante los ojos del hombre, las marcas negras desaparecieron, en menos de un minuto. Levantó una ceja, en señal de "¿qué ocurre?", pero al no tener explicación alguna (pues no tenía ninguna fuente de donde sacar información ya que jamás había visto aquello), se detuvo. Una brillante idea, guiada por la curiosidad, llevó a cabo. Tatuar con la ayuda del nen.

De su mano (la que sostenía la maquina), comenzó a emanar nen, que se dirigía a la punta de la aguja, hizo el contacto con la piel de la chica, y comenzó a dibujar. Fué una verdadera pesadilla para la pelirrubia, que trató de no gritar, ni llorar, para conservar lo poco y nada que le quedaba de dignidad, pero el dolor fue tan inmenso, que no lo logró. El llanto y los gritos, traspasaron la habitación. Después de unos veinte minutos, el hombre terminó su deber. El cuerpo de Kurapica, temblaba involuntariamente, miró a Kuroro con sus ojos llorosos y escarlatas, hubo un intento de hablar de su parte, pero se desmayó.

El hombre, ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar gritos y llantos de hombres y mujeres que ha asesinado, pero al escuchar a la Kuruta, le incomodaba, le causaba una molestia que no podía explicar. Se hincó para contemplarla durmiendo y apreciar su rostro, que por las lágrimas, el maquillaje se lavó. Limpió sus ojos, y pudo ver a un hermoso ángel frágil. Increíblemente, se veía tan diferente sin maquillaje, era en verdad una mujer fina y hermosa. Después de apreciarla tanto tiempo, razonó para sí mismo, que solo se trataba de otra araña más, se levantó y miró la espalda de la chica, pero para su asombro, el tatuaje de la araña no estaba.

El hombre, se sacó su abrigo y lo tendió como manta para la chica. Salió de la habitación e hizo una llamada telefónica. Cuando colgó, miro hacia el lado izquierdo del pasillo, y…

-Ya pueden salir de ahí, sé que han estado escuchando todo-. Y de la habitación contigua, salieron absolutamente todas las arañas. Y los que eran más expresivos, su cara decía: "por algo eres el Danchou".

-Estábamos espiando para asegurarnos de que la apuesta no estaba arreglada-. Dijo Benolenov, mientras observaba a Nobunaga, quien parecía que estaba en una lucha consigo mismo, en donde no se sabía si era por el verdadero sexo de la Kuruta, o por haber perdido una gran cantidad de dinero.

Flash back.

-¿Una apuesta?, ¿qué tipo de apuesta?-. Preguntó Machi.

-Una apuesta, en donde el juego se llama: ¿Cuál es la verdadera sexualidad del Kuruta?-.

-No me digas, que es gay-. Preguntó Kortopi, con una voz de burla.

-Es imposible que el bastardo de la cadena sea mujer. Yo apuesto siete millones, a que es Hombre-. Dijo el espadachín, pensando ya en su victoria inminente.

-Pensándolo detenidamente, el Kuruta es bastante femenino-. Razonó Feitang.

Y así quedaron las apuestas, en donde Kuroro fue el único que no participo, y en donde machi fue la última:

1._Nobunaga: apuesta $7.000.000._ Hombre.

2._Feitang: apuesta $2.000.000._ Mujer.

3._Phinks: apuesta $1.000.000._ hombre.

4._Shizuku: apuesta $500.000._ hombre.

5._Shalnark: apuesta $2.000.000._ hombre.

6._Kortopi: apuesta $ 1.000.000._Mujer.

7._Franklin: apuesta $1.500.000._ mujer.

8._Benolenov: apuesta $2.000.000._ hombre.

9._Machi: apuesta $2.500.000._ Mujer.

Fin flash back.

Las transacciones monetarias, comenzaron a fluir. Cuando el intercambio se completó, Kuroro se dirigió a sus arañas femeninas.

-Por cierto. Machi, Shizuku, tengo una misión para ustedes-.

* * *

><p>(NA): Siento por atrasarme un poco en subir este nuevo capítulo, podría decir que no era mi culpa, pero en realidad si lo es. Fue mi cumpleaños y he salido mucho divirtiéndome con mi familia y amigos. Pensaba hacer este capítulo un poco cómico, como me lo sugirió, Alice-Beatrice. pero las ideas… se están yendo por la vejez jjaajaj. No se olviden de comentar para sugerencias y/o reclamos :D

Próximo capítulo: Una competencia comienza entre las arañas, las apuestas continúan, ¿quién ganara?, ¿por qué Kurapica tiene un yo interno, le traerá consecuencias?


	6. Bienvenida

**Fanfic kurokura. **

-Diálogo-.

"Pensamientos".

(N/A): notas del autor.

**Capítulo 6: ****Bienvenida.**

Kurapica, se despertó con dolor de cabeza, esta vez provocado, por tantas lágrimas soltadas el día anterior. Estaba cansada, aun así, se levantó. Dio un vistazo, no había nadie en la habitación. Pudo apreciar que sus vendajes, que el anteriormente cubrían su pecho, ahora, estaban tirados descuidadamente en uno de los cuatro rincones. Kurapica entró en pánico, pensando en las cosas horribles que probablemente le habían hecho, mientras estaba dormida. Pero luego, su atención fue captada por unos paquetes, que se encontraban sobre la silla amontonados, de tal forma que no se cayeran. Sobre estos, había un papel doblado, que al abrir el pliegue, tenía escrito con una letra hermosa letra pequeña, curva y alargada, hacia la derecha, cuyo contenido decía: "Ponte esto. No te atrevas a acercarte a la sala con las otras arañas, si no lo llevas puesto". No había nombre o firma alguna, pero se dedujo rápidamente, que estaba escrito por el hombre que la controlaba. La rubia, abrió los paquetes, en donde en uno de ellos, se encontraba ropa interior muy femenina y un hermoso vestido rosa con cintas y bordes de color magenta. Cuando se lo puso, pudo apreciar, que el vestido le llegaba bastante más arriba de rodilla. Cuando abrió el segundo, había dos calcetas largas rosa pálido, que al ponérselas, llegaban a aproximadamente uno o dos centímetros bajo la falda, lo que en cierta forma ya no se veía tan atrevida. En el tercer paquete, había unos zapatos del mismo color que las cintas, que carecían de tacos. Y en el último, había accesorios como un collar y un cintillo. Definitivamente le gustaba su nuevo vestuario, recordaba que la última vez que había usado uno, fue hace ya, varios años atrás. Trajinó sus antiguas pertenencias, buscando su billetera, con el fin de obtener un pequeño espejo, no para maquillarse, sino que para observar su rostro. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y el maquillaje puesto, que le hacia ver como un chico, ya no quedaba muestras de él. Se mantuvo en el interior de la habitación, el tiempo suficiente para que las marcas de su rostro que mostraban sus ataduras, desaparecieran.

Cuando estaba fuera de la gran puerta en donde su interior se encontraba sus nuevos compañeros, inhaló una gran cantidad de viento y luego lo exhaló. Enderezo lo más posible su postura y entró con un rostro, en donde no se pudiese observar debilidad alguna. Al abrir las puertas, ninguna de las arañas la tomó en cuenta. También notó a una persona, que no estaba el día anterior, se trataba de una pequeña niña, vestida de kimono. Aunque estaba curiosa de la niña, que siendo tan pequeña estaba vinculada con tales criminales; comenzó a avanzar sin dudar, y al mismo tiempo, se hacía notar poco a poco (aunque ella no se daba cuenta de ello). Los observadores, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, se decían para ellos mismos "¿Aquella es en verdad, la bastarda de la cadena?". Consiente de las miradas, Kurapica comenzó a sentir los nervios, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que la observaran, durante demasiado tiempo.

Al no tener la confianza o valor, para acercarse a los demás, sin sentir rencor, ira, incomodidad, u otros tantos sentimientos entrelazados, se dirigió donde la única persona, que tenía una especie de contacto, por así decirlo. Kuroro, estaba hablando con Kortopi, con un libro en sus manos. Ambos estaban sentados sobre unos enormes escombros. Cuando esta se detuvo en frente, el pequeño hombre peli azul, abrió su gran ojo visible al ver a la chica. El líder, la miró de pies a cabeza de manera indiferente, luego su vista se dirigió al libro. Esta se sintió aliviada a la falta de comentarios, que de cualquier forma, no le queria oír.

Kuroro, no le gustó para nada, que la chica se pusiese frente a él, sin siquiera subir la montaña de escombros, de manera estática. Sabía que ella estaba muy insegura de como actuar frente a todas las arañas, al punto de aceptar un mandato o alguna palabra. También sabia que lo que ella quería escuchar, no tenia que referirse a como se veía, porque su orgullo ya estaba bastante bajo. El danchou, encontró el momento perfecto para entregarle "un obsequio".

-Qué bueno que estés despierta, te tengo algo-. Kurapica solo arqueó una ceja como signo de interrogación, mientras, que el hombre tomo una pequeña caja que tenía a su lado. Se puso de pie, y salto para acercarse a la rubia. Abrió la caja y en su interior, había un aro de plata muy similar, al que la Kuruta usaba en su oreja izquierda, pero con la diferencia, que en vez de un rubí al final de la cadena, había una araña de doce patas hecha de plata, cuyo número, al que tendría que sustituir estaba formado por diminutas incrustaciones de rubí. – Lo usarás hasta que consiga la forma de tatuar tu espalda-. La chica solo asintió.

Kurapica se apartó lo más posible de las arañas y cuando halló el lugar perfecto, se sentó dando la espalda a todos los que se encontraban dispersos en el salón en ruinas. Mientras la adolecente se colocaba el aro, en la oreja que no tenía ningún pendiente (la derecha), una persona se le aproximó. Un hombre bastante alto y con un rostro que causaba bastante miedo, por su seriedad; y a la vez respeto, a la cual la chica no sabia si atribuírselo a la diferencia de edad, por ser una araña, o simplemente por la apariencia. Kurapica, miró de reojo miró a quien se le acercó, estando siempre atenta a cualquier ataque. Era Phinks, quien se sujetó la barbilla como si estuviese pensando con un aire de filosófico, y observó de pies a cabeza a la bastarda de la cadena, poniendo aun mas nerviosa a la chica, aunque este no lo notaba por su actuar indiferente, su seriedad, sin mencionar su rudeza provocada por el orgullo. Orgullo que todas las personas, que la conocían a ella y a su tribu, se lo atribuían a la sangre Kuruta. El hombre de treinta años de edad, no estuvo en silencio por mucho tiempo, y su brillante comentario fue "No estas nada mal, pero estarías mejor con unos senos mas grandes". La rubia quería cavar un hoyo y enterrarse viva, para ocultar su vergüenza. El tono rojo de su tez era demasiado intenso y todas las arañas al estar atentas al centro de atención del momento, se burlaron, sin tener consideración o empatía, de ella.

-Ya que eres nueva, quiero darte la bienvenida de una forma muy especial-. Dijo el hombre burlesco. -Ya estoy ante la gran mujer que derrotó a Ubogin, quisiera que jugases con nosotros a los pulsos y así ubicarte en un lugar de nuestra lista-. A Kurapica le pareció una buena idea para romper un poco el hielo, pues bien sabía que para lograr sobrevivir al infierno, tenía que poner de su parte. Al oír las palabras de Phinks, el primero que quiso participar fue Nobunaga. Quien dio un grito, diciendo "te reto maldita bastarda". La chica, lo único que se limitó a contestar era un "está bien".

Las arañas arreglaron con lo que tenían, improvisando una buena mesa para el concurso. Kurapica y Nobunaga se ubicaron en los asientos que se le asignaron. Shalnark, era el juez, y antes de comenzar, comenzaron a correr las apuestas, en las que todos participaron, incluso la niña del kimono, a excepción una persona. La rubia, no pudo evitar asombrarse, no de las apuestas en si, sino que las apuestas entre ellos, eran de millones.

-No creas que por ser una chica, tendré compasión alguna contigo-. Habló el espadachín, de manera sombría.

-Entonces deberías alegrarte, porque nunca pensé en ello-. se burló la chica, al parecer era muy fácil burlase de él.

-¡COMIENCEN!- gritó efusivamente el juez.

Con tales palabras la lucha de pulsos comenzó. Ninguno de los competidores, quería dar ventaja a su oponente. Sus brazos hacían tanta fuerza, que a simple vista, no estaban compitiendo, ya que las manos no se movían ni un centímetro.

-Ya me canse de juegos-. Acotó el espadachín, que empleó toda su fuerza para derrotar a la bastarda de la cadena. Pero para su asombro la mano de la chica, no cedía.

-Bueno, si a eso le llamas fuerza-. La rubia con una risita, empleó toda su fuerza y tuvo una gran victoria a su favor. Kurapica, no alardeó con su triunfo y en signo de humildad (aunque los otros que los rodeaban no se lo tomaron de esa forma), se levanto del asiento y le tendió su mano al perdedor. Pero este último, junto a su gran orgullo humillado ante la araña nueva, la dejó con el brazo tendido. Lo bueno, es que la mano en alto, no duró por mucho tiempo, porque uno de los que ganó (Phinks), le desordenó los cabellos dorados, seguida por las palabras de felicitaciones, los otros que ganaron la apuesta no eran muy amistosos que digamos como Feitang, Bonolenov, Kuroro, Kortopi. Los otros que apoyaban al espadachín, se enojaron y le hablaban con un tono elevado: "¿Cómo te puede ganar una niña?". Machi no apostó, ni dijo cuál era su presentimiento, lo que en un comienzo dejó a la multitud de apostadores, mas intrigados. La rubia no quería competir todo el rato, ese definitivamente no era su estilo, por lo que decidió acortar el evento. Y mientras ordenaba su cabello –acabemos con esto. ¿Quién es el más fuerte aquí?-.

-Esa es la actitud. Pero te arrepentirás de luchar conmigo-. Así se presentó el más fuerte de las arañas, Phinks.-Utiliza cualquier método para ganar, porque eso hare yo-.

-Bien-.

El hombre se sentó en el puesto del retador, y tendió su mano para comenzar. Kurapica hizo lo mismo. Las apuestas nuevamente comenzaron. Esta vez las apuestas jugaron en contra para la chica, el único que voto a su favor, fue el de Kuroro Lucifer. Y Machi nuevamente no apostó.

-¡COMIENCEN!- dijo nuevamente Shalnark.

La diferencia de fuerza era notoria. El hombre, tenía casi sometido el brazo de la chica. Él mostraba una risita triunfal y la chica ya estaba comenzando a sentir el cansancio.

"_utiliza nen, él lo está utilizando_".

La chica no lo pensó ni dos veces, y le hizo caso a su verdadero "yo". El resultado, lo dijo todo. Kurapica, la novata de las arañas, ahora, la más fuerte.

-Excelente victoria de la nueva. Ahora paguen-. Habló por fin el Danchou, con su típica sonrisa que se limitaba solo, a la curvatura de sus labios, mientras que todos apostadores le pagaban. La chica solo sonrió entretenida, aprovechando de que los otros no la veían. Pero sus ojos comenzaron a pesarles, su visión se tornó borrosa, y su cuerpo se desequilibró. Consecuencia, se desmayó.

En su mente todo estaba oscuro, camino durante un breve periodo y se detuvo frente de un gran espejo con hermosos bordes de plata. En él, no veía su reflejo, pero si veía a su verdadero yo.

"_Kurapica, parece que estas disfrutando mucho tu estadía. No sé si te lo has tomado de buena manera o tu odio definitivamente, no era tan grande_". Se mofó la Kurapica de su interior.

"_Y qué. Solo querías molestarme, si ese es el caso, podrías haberme hablado sin que me desmayara. Despiértame ahora_". Respondió molesta y seria para parecer dura. Pero su seriedad, solo provocó que la otra hablara, sobre el verdadero motivo de su presencia.

"_No. Solo te quería avisar que ya no te queda tiempo_". La que escuchó la noticia, abrió los ojos como platos. Seguido por un rostro por la mezcla de tristeza y la decepción.

"_No puede ser. Eso explica mi falta de odio. ¿Hasta cuándo tengo tiempo de volver?_".

"_Tienes tiempo hasta que nuestras personalidades estén en equilibrio. Después de eso... también quería recordar, que no podremos librarnos del nen que se nos impuso. Así que nuestras opciones son muy pocas y limitadas. Podríamos morir, pero no reuniremos los ojos escarlatas. No podemos huir, porque Kuroro Lucifer nos encontraría mas rápido de lo que podemos escapar. En el mejor de los casos si él nos deja ir, no podremos volver y el nen impuesto, jugara nuevamente un punto en contra y el resultado nuevamente será una posible muerte_".

"_Si hacemos un nuevo trato, podríamos solucionar las cosas_".

"_Eso podría servir. Ya es hora que despiertes. Por cierto tienes tres semanas_". Ahora los rostros de ambas eran de decisión.

Después de despertar y levantarse casi como un vampiro (con la espalda recta y sin flexionar las piernas). Kurapica se encontraba en la habitación común, tirada en un rincón. Cuando miró a su alrededor, se encontró con toda una manada de fieras, comiendo como si no hubiese mañana. Claro está que no eran todos, solo los machos más grotescos. La rubia buscó a Kuroro, pero no lo encontró. Decidió preguntar al único con quien había sido más amable en la bienvenida. Pero antes de poder hablar, una chica pelinegra y gafas, se le acercó.

-Hola mi nombre es Shizuku y quería preguntarte si te gusto el vestido que Machi y yo escogimos para ti-. Kurapica, halló el momento y a la persona perfecta. Le pidió a la araña dos años mayor que ella, si pudiesen hablar a solas. Ambas salieron de la habitación y con un poco de rodeos, provocados por la duda, Kurapica se expresaba.

-Bueno es que yo, te quería hacer una pregunta-. Shizuku la miraba con una mezcla de confusión e ingenuidad. –Cuando me desperté en la mañana, toda mi ropa estaba en una esquina y… y bueno ya sabes pensé que tal vez tu sabias, si paso algo ahí-. Kurapica, le costaba hablar, sabia que algo sumamente importante para ella, estaba en juego. Para el colmo, la pelinegra no entendía nada, al parecer era una persona increíblemente ingenua, tal como su apariencia lo indicaba. Kurapica, ya no aguantaba, por segunda vez en el día comenzó a imaginar las imprudencias cometidas por las arañas del Genei Ryodan. En eso la chica con lentes razonó el mensaje oculto de la rubia.

-No debes preocuparte de eso-. Tratando de ocultar su risa, sin resultado.

Flash back.

-Por cierto. Machi, Shizuku, tengo una misión para ustedes-. El líder de la brigada fantasma, se dirigió a sus arañas femeninas. Estas se aproximaron mas a Kuroro para recibir las ordenes. –Tomes las medidas de la Kuruta, y vallan a la cuidad a comprar un vestuario a la medida. Ustedes se encargaran del diseño.

-¡Entendido!-. Contestaron al unísono. Y con ello partieron con una misión. En el cual, cuando fue el momento de dar la idea de la vestimenta al modista, se aseguraron, que fuera algo para que los demás pudiesen reírse un poco, por lo que escogieron el juego de rosado y magenta, para que se viese como una niña (pero no contaron que al final le iba a quedar tan bien).

Fin del flash back.

Con el alivio y una enorme felicidad, se dirigió nuevamente a donde Phinks, sin la ocurrencia que le pudiese plantear su pregunta a Shizuku. Pero antes de antes de que ambas ingresasen al salón, Kurapica respondió la pregunta anteriormente echa por la chica de diecinueve años de edad. –Si-. La pelinegra la miró extrañada. –Me encantó el vestido. Gracias-.

* * *

><p>-Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Kuroro?-. Se dirigió a Phinks con mucha humildad. Pero para otras arañas como Nobunaga, no le gusto la manera de referirse a su Danchou.<p>

-No lo sé, pero debe estar en una de las habitaciones del edificio- Respondió este. La chica no agradeció ni nada por el estilo y salió del salón para buscar al hombre que quería ver. Comenzó revisando las habitaciones por el primer piso, luego reviso las del segundo y así seguidamente. Hasta que lo halló, estaba en la azotea durmiendo, o eso parecía a simple vista. Se acercó, y se limitó a observar, luego miró el anaranjado horizonte, con un rostro dudoso.

"_¿Que pasa si dice que no?_". preguntó a su yo interno, que no le respondió de inmediato.

"_Espero que no sea así_". A Kurapica no le gusto las palabras de apoyo, se armó de valor y habló.

-¿Kuroro, estas despierto?-. Él hombre no respondió, a la chica le parecía una burla, que el hombre se durmiera, con lo que le costaba hablarle. No sabía qué hacer para despertarlo. Así que elevó el volumen de voz. –¡Kuroro despierta!- pero nada sucedió, utilizó otro recurso –¡Oye despierta!- gritó pero no muy fuerte, pero lo movía de un lado a otro. Pero antes de que se rindiera una musiquita sonó. La melodía, le parecía conocida, era su celular, que estaba en algún lugar de las pertenencias del hombre; por la vibración, pudo notar que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sin dudarlo lo sacó, al ver el identificador de llamadas, pudo notar que era de Killua, una sonrisa sincera y llena de alegría contestó.

-Ha…-

-¡Kurapica adonde se supones que estas, crees que es muy divertido que desaparezcas de la nada!-. El peli blanco, habló con una voz de mando, que nunca servía con Kurapica.

-¡Oye yo también quiero hablar con Kurapica!-. Se escuchó una voz a través del teléfono. La chica lo distinguió de inmediato (era de Gon) y sin darse cuenta, se sentó a lo indio al lado y se acomodó.

-¡Córrete. Yo estoy hablando!-. Los gritos no paraban la Kuruta, tuvo que alejar el celular de su oreja.

-Chicos vamos, cálmense por que no activan el altavoz-. Tratando que sus amigos, se tranquilizaran. Una vez que los dos chicos activaron el altavoz del celular. Parecía que la situación de tranquilizó.

-Donde estas-. Dijeron al unísono. Y nuevamente comenzó el griterío. La otra se tomó su tiempo, pero su paciencia de agotaba.

-¡Chicos! Chicos, lo siento por desaparecer de la nada, pero estoy bien, no tienen por qué preocuparse-.

- No estarás tras lar arañas de nuevo, o ¿me equivoco?-. Gon habló con un tono de tristeza. En la mente de Kurapica solo decía "que ironía".

-No, de eso pueden estar seguros y tranquilos. Enviale saludos a Leorio y por favor discúlpenme con Senritsu-. En eso hubo un sonido agudo y se cortó la llamada sin explicación para la chica, porque al otro lado de la línea, comenzó una nueva pelea por la obtención del celular, lo que en consecuencia, el aparato al colisionar con el piso, después del primer rebote, se desarmó y se rompieron varias piezas.

-¿Son así de ruidosos siempre?-. Habló de la nada Kuroro.

-Sí- La chica respondió ingenuamente, pensando que se trataba de su yo interno, aunque rápidamente, reconoció la voz del hombre. - ¿Qué? ¿No estabas durmiendo?-

-Yo, nunca dormí-. Ahora la cara de Kurapica se volvió un verdadero tomate.

"_Recuerdas algo importante_". La rubia quería golpearse así misma, por su mente distraída.

-Kuroro, necesito regresar a la montaña Rukuso-.

* * *

><p>(NA): Disculpen por la tardanza en subir este capitulo. La escusa es que me fui de vacaciones ^u^ y por vacaciones, me refiero a dos semanas desconectada de lo tecnológico y el agobiante aire de la ciudad :D . Pero tengo no perdí el tiempo y muchas ideas vinieron a esta cabecita jejej. En fin espero que les haya gustado y comenten XD.

Próximo capítulo: Kurapica le explica la razón por la cual esta obligada a regresar. Comienza un nuevo viaje y va a ser de una manera muy especial.


	7. Motivos

Fanfic kurokura.

-Diálogo-.

"Pensamientos".

(N/A): notas del autor.

Capítulo anterior: Los del Genei Ryodan, le dieron la bienvenida a Kurapica con una competencia de pulsos. La Kurapica interna, le avisa que ya le queda poco tiempo y tiene que volver a casa ¿Por qué motivos tiene que regresar?, ¿Qué le responderá Kuroro?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7:<strong>** Motivos.**

-Kuroro, necesito regresar a la montaña Rukuso-.

El pelinegro levantó una ceja y con un rostro molesto que le mostro a la chica, se dio a entender, a que expresara de mejor manera su idea. La chica, no sabía cómo comenzar y lo resumió lo más sencillo posible, al no querer compartir su vida privada con sujeto mas odiado por ella.

-Si no vuelvo en tres semanas, moriré-. Kurapica, inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, siempre manteniendo un límite para que así sus pulmones, no se ampliaran demasiado. Habló con una actitud desafiante y apuntando al hombre con el dedo índice. -¡Por lo tanto, si no me quieres muerta, debes darme alrededor un mes, en donde incluyo el viaje de ida, y el de regreso!-. El hombre estaba muy intrigado al respecto y quien no lo estaría si la persona quien dijo tales palabras, lo hacía con una firmeza y decisión.

-Está bien. Te permitiré que hagas aquel viaje a tus tierras. Pero no te dejare ir sola, iré contigo-. La rubia amplió las orbitas de sus ojos, comenzó a tartamudear al no poder expresar y transformar su disgusto a palabras coherentes. Cuando el danchou se divirtió lo suficiente como oyente, detuvo el espectáculo de la niña (según su criterio, debido a la diferencia de edad) .- ¿No pensabas que te iba a dejar ir así como así?-

La chica comenzó a cansarse, pestañeo varias veces para mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero estos les pesaba a tal punto, que no tardo en desmayarse. Esta vez, su estado de inconciencia no duro mucho y en menos de cinco minutos, despertó. Se encontraba en el interior del edificio, en la habitación que por las circunstancias, podría decirse que se le fue asignada (en donde le hicieron el tatuaje), nuevamente tendida sobre el sillón. Su atención, fue capturada por un aroma, miró a su derecha y encima de la silla, había comida chatarra como hamburguesas, papas fritas, una gasesosa y si bien estaban apenas tibios, Kurapica literalmente lo devoró. Tenía tanto apetito, que no le dio importancia a la grasosa comida que ella siempre tendía a rechazar, no por temor a engordar o algo por el estilo, sino para evitar enfermedades cardiovasculares, que podrían traerle problemas mas adelante en misiones Hunter, o con todo lo ocurrido como araña del Genei ryodan.

Versión de Kurapica. 

Después, de comer. Kurapica un poco molesta (para variar), cerró sus ojos, para encontrarse con su otro yo.

"_y… ¿se supone que esta vez, hiciste que perdiera la conciencia por…?_". Preguntó con un tono rabioso, aburrida ya de desmayarse durante todo el tiempo, como si fuera una damisela en peligro. Excepto, por la parte en donde su frente permanecía constantemente arrugada, frente a las arañas y a su líder.

"_Energía. Esto ocurre porque el mantener dos personalidades en un cuerpo de manera artificial. Aún mas ahora que nuestro organismo necesita desechar a la parte falsa_". Después de decir esto, la Kurapica interna, soltó una pequeña y suave carcajada. La rubia no le gustaba para nada que la otra Kurapica se mofara, y preguntó de manera altanera el motivo.

"_¿Qué?_". Su yo interna le contestó sin dejar de reír:

"_Parece que tu titiritero de verdad nunca se aburrirá con nosotras_".

"_¿Por qué lo dices?_"

"Será porque te ha estado observando todo este tiempo". Kurapica se sonrojo y salió inmediatamente de su mente. Abrió sus ojos, cuyo color reflejaba la ira, a trabes de los ojos escarlatas, e inmediatamente, su rostro se dirigió al hombre de los negros ojos abismales, sin embargo, no esperaba que se vista se cruzara.

Versión de Kuroro.

Kuroro, estaba entretenido escuchando las palabras torpes de la chica, que no lograban hacer coherencia en sus oídos, pero si en su cabeza. De un momento a otro, algo diferente en el actuar de la chica, le llamó la atención. Se dio cuenta que parpadeaba mas rápido, y con dificultad, hasta que llegó al punto de no poder abrirlos, seguido por la perdida del equilibrio, y finalmente se desmayó. Gracias a la agilidad y rapidez del hombre, la rubia no se golpeó con el suelo. Sacó por conclusión, que definitivamente algo andaba mal con la adolecente, y ese "algo", tenia que averiguarlo.

Mientras creaba suposiciones e hipótesis, llevó a araña novata a la habitación al estilo nupcial, en realidad le iba a llevar al estilo costal de papas, pero el vestido que escogieron Machi y Shizuku, se lo impidieron. No porque le interesase el cuerpo de una niña de solo diecisiete años, era para estar prevenido durante el camino a la habitación, en el caso que la Kuruta despertara. Una vez en el cuarto, la recostó sobre el sofá, no espero tiempo alguno y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió al salón para mandar a una de sus arañas, en la misión de compras de alimentos. No fue sorpresa, el que los otros se adelantaran y compraran una gran cantidad de comida rápida, aunque ya apenas quedaba, la evidencia de bolsas, cajas y servilletas, esparcidas por toda el aula, lo demostraba. Se dirigió donde estaban los alimentos sin ser consumidos y sin preguntar o pedir permiso, sacó unas cuantas cosas. Phinks se le acercó, mientras comía una gran hamburguesa, y le dijo:

-Danchou, la Kuruta lo estaba buscando-. Kuroro, no lo miró al hombre quien le hablaba, después de todo no le gustaba hacer contacto visual, al menos que alguien le llamara la atención en comentarios o hechos.

-Lo sé-.

Se retiró de la habitación sin dar explicación alguna y se fue a donde la araña desmayada. Acercó la silla al sofá y ubicó los alimentos. Se alejó y se sentó en el suelo. De la nada la chica se despertó, se sentó y al ver la comida, no dudo en comer. Al parecer, la chica no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de él.

"_Definitivamente se desmayó, producto del apetito_". El pelinegro, al ver que la Kuruta después de comer cerro sus ojos, creyó que se desmayaría nuevamente, pero unos segundos después, la rubia, mostro un rostro molesto, seguido por un sonrojo intenso de vergüenza. "_De verdad era una persona muy extraña, más de lo normal_". Cuando la chica abrió los ojos de color escarlata, y se encontraron con los suyos. El hombre se sintió algo atrayente con los ojos escarlatas de la muchacha, así que se paró del suelo, avanzó hacia la niña, y se sentó al lado de ella y la miró. Ambos no reclamaron, las miradas eran extrañas para ellos, familiar y al mismo tiempo desconocido. Los ojos de la rubia, volvieron a la normalidad. Realmente, las dos tonalidades eran un tesoro para Kuroro Lucifer. Para Kurapica los ojos del hombre, eran un verdadero misterio, eran oscuridad sin fin, tan indescifrable que su habilidad para identificar a las personas por su mirada quedó obsoleta.

Ambos no podían estar tanto tiempo sin hacer trabajar su mente. Así que desviaron su mirada en direcciones opuestas. El ambiente se tensó bastante, así que alguien tenía que arreglarlo y hablar, pero ni Kuroro creyó, que fuera el mismo quien hablaría.

-Descansa. Mañana partiremos de viaje-. Salió de la habitación. El hombre una vez afuera, dio un suspiró y se frotó el puente de su nariz, sacó un libro de su abrigo, y retomo una lectura que había dejado hace ya varios minutos. Mientras que en el interior, Kurapica se recostó en sillón y se tapó sus ojos, con su brazo izquierdo. Luego levantó la mano que mostraba ser literalmente dueña de Kuroro. Destapó su vista y pensó en voz alta:

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo kurapica?- . Hablando en tercera persona.

* * *

><p>El amanecer llegó y aproximadamente a las ocho de la mañana, el pelinegro ya con su vendaje de la frente puesto, fue a buscar a su araña que se encontraba durmiendo tan profundamente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia. Pero la despertó de inmediato, sin la cortesía de los buenos días, y aunque a la chica no le importaba por ser "él", acató y lo siguió. Así comenzó su viaje, sin informar a ninguno de los demás respecto, después de todo, eso es lo que siempre caracterizaba al danchou, los reunía cuando era necesario y después se iba sin dar explicación o información alguna.<p>

Se dirigieron al aeropuerto en silencio, después de todo, no sabían de qué hablar. Una vez en el destino, Kurapica y Kuroro compraron las cosas necesarias para el viaje de una semana como vestuario, alimentos, entre otras cosas. Aprovechando, el hombre y la chica, se cambiaron de vestuario. El primero usaba jeans color marrón, una polera negra y zapatos negros. Si bien suena algo simple, las ropas eran de marca y muy costosas, al igual que el de la rubia. En el caso de la última, fue un poco más complicado escoger su ropa, pues había visto unos pantalones deportivos especial para expediciones, pero el hombre le impuso una polera blanca, con una falda rosada con flores blancas, y unas sandalias blancas.

Después de todo eso, Kuroro partió a comprar los pasajes. Kurapica quería ir a una farmacia, por lo que acordaron dividirse y tomar un globo en una media hora aproximadamente.

Efectivamente, el aerostático partiría en treinta minutos, y con tiempo de sobra, se dirigió a un lugar para comprar entretención durante el camino, y por entretención para un erudito como Kuroro Lucifer, obviamente se trataba de libros, y aunque muchos ya lo había leído por ser un sector demasiado comercial, se abasteció con lo que había y una vez con unos veinte libros comprados y cancelados, se dirigió donde se había separado con la Kuruta.

* * *

><p>Kurapica, buscó una farmacia, cosa que le costó bastante y una ves que l halló, entró en busca de desodorante, cepillo de dientes, entre otras cosas de necesidades personales femeninas. Al pagar, en caja, un letrero llamó su atención.<p>

-Disculpe, ¿dónde está el oftalmólogo? Me gustaría comprar unos lentes de contactos-. Le preguntó a al farmacéutico. Este la hizo esperar, y se dirigió a una pequeña oficina. Luego, el caballero le habló a la rubia para que se acercara a la oficina y entrara. Allí, había una señora peli-celeste de aproximadamente treinta y ocho años, en donde lo único que se le podía apreciar, era el delantal blanco, con un prendedor que decía "oftalmóloga". Estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio y a pesar de ser una oficina pequeña, había una puerta, en donde un letrero advertía, que no se permitía el acceso al público.

-Así que quieres lentes de contactos. Muéstrame tu certificado médico, para buscar los lentes correspondientes-. Habló amablemente, la señora. –Si no cuentas con ello, puedo hacerte los exámenes. Los resultados estarán listos de dos a tres horas-.

-No es necesario, no tengo problemas a la vista. Por lo que no es necesario el aumento-. la otra se limitó a asentir.

-¿te gustaría usar unas lentillas del mismo color, de las que estas usando ahora?-. preguntó ingenuamente.

-No, los quiero marrón-. Con las órdenes dadas, la mujer se levantó de su puesto, para ir en busca de lo solicitado. Cuando regresó con ellos (junto con el líquido), se los pasó y le indicó con un espejo que se encontraba en el escritorio. La rubia se los puso y parpadeó seguidamente, hasta que se acomodaron. La mujer parpadeó varias veces con algo de asombro.

-No estabas usando lentes de contacto. ¿En verdad son tu color natural?-. Kurapica, no iba a contestar, pero al ver que el no responder no le iba a afectar en absoluto a ella…

-Así es-. Con aquella respuesta, la rubia se retiró de la habitación y se dirigió a cancelar. Pero la oftalmóloga no se percató de ello y continuó con su charla dándole la espalda, ya que su silla se lo permitía.

-No preferirías unos transparentes. Tus ojos son hermosos, en verdad sería un castigo para el mundo ocultarlos. Para serte sincera, nuca he visto esa tonalidad de aquamarina en los quince años que eh…-. Cuando giró nuevamente la chica ya se había ido. Salió de su oficina para seguirla, pero ya no estaba.

Ambos Kurapica y Kuroro, llegaron al mismo tiempo en el punto de encuentro. El hombre no le tomó importancia a que usara lentes de contacto, pero si le recordaba cuando fue capturado por ella en la misma ciudad. Y con todas las cosas compradas y guardadas en el paño fun-fun. Se fueron en busca de su globo, pero Kurapica no podía creer, el medio transporte que usarían. Al hombre no le basto comprar pasajes de primera clase, en la suite presidencial. Porque el globo al que ingresaron, eran los últimos modelos que habían salido, especial para personas acaudaladas. Es mas, no bastaba que era diez veces mas grandes que el aerostático común y cinco pisos de habitaciones de lujos, sino que había un sexto piso equipado con un restaurant y un casino, para aquellos que las apuestas no tienen hora, ni límites.

La suite asignada a ellos, estaba equipada con una sala común, un comedor, dormitorios separados con baño individual. Pero hubo algo que el lujo, no pudo ganar a Kuroro, ni a Kurapica una pequeña biblioteca. Ambos entraron de inmediato, a examinar los estantes de libros que cubrían las paredes, y encontrar la mejor lectura, antes de que el otro ganara. La rubia, estaba feliz, pero hacia todo lo posible para no mostrar gratitud, el resultado: un rostro molesto, con el rostro fruncido que todo el mundo, incluso sus amigos ya estaban acostumbrados. El pelinegro, no pudo evitar verla enojada, al estar examinando el mismo librero y preguntó:

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta?-. La rubia cruzó sus brazos, desvió la mirada como de costumbre, y respondió de manera que en vez de explicación, parecían retos gritados, a los oídos del pelinegro.

-¡¿Crees que es muy divertido que tú escojas mi vestuario, y me vistas como una niñita buena? Dije que aceptaría que fueras mi jefe, pero mi imagen no está en juego!-. El hombre encontró la oportunidad perfecta, para fastidiar a la chica. Al parecer lo tomó como costumbre, porque las reacciones de la kuruta, eran una caja de sorpresa. Y bueno Kurapica no era quien para juzgarlo, pues siempre se mofaba de Leorio, y en el día que compartió con las arañas, fue inevitable no bufarse de Nobunaga, si le recordaba tanto al estudiante de medicina en muchos aspectos.

-Sí, así es. Después de todo, tu cuerpo me pertenece-. Al oír tales atrocidades para sus oídos, la rubia son su rostro rojo de vergüenza, sacó su cadena y con sus ojos escarlatas comenzó a atacar a Kuroro. El hombre esquivó el ataque, y con un "basta ya", la cadena paró; con un "guárdala", contra su voluntad, lo hizo. La chica todavía no volvía en sí, así que corrió, para darle un puñetazo. Pero con un "alto"… El pelinegro, se acercó a un equipo de música, que estaba sobre un escritorio y de un estante de CD´s, escogió uno y una canción en específico de este. La música que comenzó a tocar, era docta. Kurapica al oír aquella instrumentación bella y afinada, se tranquilizó y empezó a disfrutar de ella,

"_definitivamente era una persona de buen gusto_…", pensó Kurapica.

–Ahora que estas tranquila. Ponte a bailar un poco-. Y así, el títere humano comenzó a danzar al ritmo de la melodía. Y a pesar del espacio reducido, lo hacia perfectamente bien, pero el hombre no la apreció, después de todo, todavía quería hallar el mejor libro antes que la rubia.

"…_pero nunca le terminare de odiar_".

* * *

><p>(NA): Si lo sé, soy floja por eso no actualicé a tiempo u.u También no he tenido mucho tiempo, no me acostumbro a mi nuevo horario, así que duermo casi todo el día, joajaojao. Pero espero que les guste y ya saben comenten para ideas, sugerencias, errores, etc. :3

Capítulo siguiente: Muchas cosas han pasado y en poco tiempo. Los problemas, no pararan para Kurapica. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre con las personas con que menos quiere encontrarse?


	8. Problemas

Fanfic kurokura.

-Diálogo-.

"Pensamientos".

(N/A): notas del autor.

Capítulo anterior: Kurapica, informa a Kuroro que necesita regresar donde residía antiguamente la tribu Kuruta y si bien no dio detalles de su posible muerte, el líder de la brigada fantasma, le permitió realizar el viaje, con el acuerdo de acompañarla. Al no tener otra opción, las dos arañas partieron de viaje.

**Capitulo 8****: Problemas.**

Después de un día agotador y odioso, Kurapica, pensó que el día siguiente sería mejor… que equivocada estaba. Al día siguiente, la chica no quería ver el rostro de su Danchou, después de la embarazosa escena, en donde la hizo bailar por casi una hora sin parar. Se levantó muy temprano y se tomó un relajante baño de espumas en el mini yacusi. Después de secarse y cambiarse de ropa, que consistía en un vestido negro de tirantes muy ajustado, en donde la falda de este, era abombado; calzaba botas negras con tacones y detalles rojos; y en cuanto accesorios, solo llevaba una cinta roja que lo utilizaba de collar, atándolo ajustadamente al cuello, formando un lazo. Una vez ya en su habitación, se miró ante un gran espejo y se apreció de pies a cabeza. Definitivamente le gustaba sentirse linda y volver a usar vestidos y faldas, pero eso jamás se lo diría a Kuroro. De un bolso que llevaba, extrajo una bolsita de papel, cuyo interior había un guante negro de cuero, sin dedos; la cual calzaba perfectamente en su mano derecha.

"_Tal vez, no es del mismo estilo del vestido, pero no se ve nada mal. Además, oculta la pesadilla que estoy viviendo_".

Del mismo bolso, sacó un poco de dinero, la tarjeta con la que se podía abrir la puerta y salió a dar un paseo y distraerse un rato. El globo era inmenso, y se dirigió a primera entretención que tenía más cerca, el casino. En aproximadamente una hora en que estuvo en el servicio, el poco dinero que llevó, lo convirtió en una fortuna y acaparando la atención de muchos apostadores y envidiosos, con su suerte y gran habilidad en el póker, black Jack y en la ruleta. Cuando se retiraba del mundo de las apuestas, con dos maletas llenas de billetes; un hombre bien vestido, de unos dos años mayor que ella, se le acercó y le comenzó a hablar invitándole a servirse algún trago en la barra. La rubia, con el mismo gesto indiferente frente a los juegos y a sus victorias, siguió su camino. Aquella actitud, no gustó para nada, al hombre. Este último, intentó sujetar el brazo derecho de la chica de manera brusca, para mostrarle que quien lo ignorara, tendría que pagar el precio. Kurapica, despierta y rápida como siempre, notó las intenciones del sujeto, y sujetando la maleta derecha con firmeza, le dio un golpe en el rostro, tirándolo varios metros, dejándolo noqueado y con un rostro rojo e inflamado como recuerdo. Luego de la conmoción que se creó ante el espectáculo, Kurapica siempre seria, reacomodó su maleta, y se dirigió donde uno de los encargados del casino, para que le llevasen su motín, a la suite.

Después de entregar su ganancia, miró la hora en un gran reloj dentro del casino, pero aún era demasiado temprano para volver. Y con tanto dinero, se le ocurrieron muchas cosas de la cual carecía y que no se los pretendía decir a su pedírselas a Kuroro, aunque para ello, tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente aeropuerto. Con tantas cosas en su cabeza, recordó que no había comido antes de salir y se dirigió al café adjunto, para tomar desayuno, ya que no pretendía desmayarse nuevamente, producto del enojo y de quien constantemente interrumpía en los momentos más inoportunos. Su merienda constó de un vaso de leche y un trozo de pastel. Aunque eran alimentos simples y no muy saludable (el segundo), la cantidad era precisa para dejarla satisfecha, mínimo hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Con el estómago lleno, la diversión se acabó en el dirigible de lujo, el hacer un recorrido por todos los pisos, le pareció una estupenda idea. Cuando llegó al piso tres, no pudo evitar notar, que delante de ella, aproximadamente a unos cinco metros de distancia, habían dos niños que le recordaban mucho a Gon y a Killua, uno por ser pelinegro y el otro canoso; la proporción del cuerpo y para ser aun mas detallista, el pelinegro llevaba una mochila, en la cual sobresalía una caña de pescar. Kurapica, no era para nada lenta de mente, y el hecho de encontrarse con sus amigos, le hizo quedar en un breve estado shock.

-_¿Qué demonios hacen ellos_ _aquí?_-. Habló la Kurapica interna, con un tono de voz alarmante, mezclado con el miedo. –¡Regresa. Rápido!-.

La rubia, no lo dudo dos veces, y obedeciendo a las palabras de su otro yo, regresó a su habitación lo más pronto posible. Increíblemente, a pesar al apuro del momento, la chica no pudo evitar pensar, que su cordura le estaba fallando a tal punto, que prefería aguantar a la arrogancia y a las constantes humillaciones generadas por el líder del Genei Ryodan, a enfrentar a sus amigos y que estos descubrieran en el lio en que estaba metida, y ni pensar en las peligrosas acciones que harían, con tal de ayudarla. Porque después del primer incidente con la brigada fantasma, no quería poner en riesgo nunca más a quienes ella estimaba, producto de su odio e irracionalidad.

En la puerta de la suite que compartía con el pelinegro, intentó relajarse, después de todo, ya había salido del problema. Pero su serenidad, pareció que se había ido desde hace mucho tiempo, y la solución al problema, usar una pantalla actoral, que le otorgó una apariencia normal a simpe vista. Deslizó la tarjeta por el aparato de seguridad y entró. Se encontró con Kuroro, sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro; vestía usando unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. No hubo saludos ni nada por el estilo, pero si pudo apreciar que las maletas ya estaban en el vestíbulo. Kurapica, llevó sus dos posesiones, al lado de un sillón que quedaba frente al de su líder; las abrió y allí estaba todo el dinero que se ganó limpiamente, gracias a sus brillantes estrategias. Kuroro, obviamente sabia que se trataba de dinero, aun así, la mirada fija sobre la chica no se iba. La otra pensando que el hombre no sabia del contenido y que la curiosidad lo invadía (Pues para la adolecente, no habría otra razón para que este la observara), dijo. –las maletas están llenos de dinero. Fui al casino por la mañana, y aproveché de tomar desayuno y recorrer el dirigible.

-Quién diría, que sabes apostar-. Él hombre se paró del cómodo sillón en el que estaba, y depositó el libro, en una pequeña mesa que había al costado izquierdo, se puso su vendaje blanco alrededor de su frente ocultando así, el tatuaje de cruz, se acomodó el cabello con una partidura al medio, que le hacía ver en apariencia aún mas joven. –Vamos-. Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta. La chica comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba él, involuntariamente.

-Ppp-pero, Kuroro n-no me siento con muchos ánimos para dar un paseo, es por eso que volví-. Kurapica definitivamente no quería salir y se podría decir que no estaba mintiendo, porque lo único que quería hacer, era estar sola y pensar tranquilamente. Pero aunque hablaba, esta todavía caminaba, y peor aun ya no estaban en su habitación, estaban en el pasillo. El pelinegro, se detuvo en frente de la chica, quien también se detuvo por inercia, pero no esperaba que el hombre, le mirara tan de cerca, agregando que sujetaba su mentón y lo elevara con su mano, para obtener una mejor vista de su rostro. La rubia definitivamente, no se esperó aquello, y se petrifico.

-Pero a simple vista no tienes nada. ¿Qué ocultas? Y ¿Por qué llevas las lentillas en el globo?-. Con tales palabras, Kurapica reaccionó, y empujó al hombre para que se alejara.

-¡Yo, no oculto nada. Y si llevo lentillas, es para alejar lo más posible a criminales como tú!-. Los ojos de Kurapica, ardían al igual que su rostro, pero la diferencia es que su cara, no tenía con que cubriese. El pelinegro no se inmuto por el golpe de la chica pero su mente decía:

"_Definitivamente esta ocultando algo y lo esconde tras una fachada "normal". Si estuviese realmente normal su mente trabajaría más rápido. Como odio que las personas actúen tan falsamente, eso no pasa con las otras arañas. En fin, debió encontrarse con alguien conocido en el aerostático o hizo algún desastre en alguna parte_". Obviamente eliminó la segunda opción (cosa que Kurapica igual hizo), quedándose con la primera idea y aunque no sabía con quien, no quiso sacar más hipótesis, y le dirigió la palabra a su acompañante. -Si no ocultas nada más que el color de tus ojos, entonces vamos al casino para ver quien es mejor en los juegos de azar y las apuestas, pequeña mentirosa-. Mientras retomaban el paso, Kurapica todavía enojada y contestadora, no se dio había percatado que las palabras dichas por el hombre.

"_Es mi imaginación, o danchou nos trató como si fuésemos una niña pequeña_". Habló Kurapica interna. La otra hizo caso omiso a la palabra "danchou" pero no así a la "pequeña".

-A quien le vienes a decir pequeña, cuando tengo diecisiete años de edad-. Cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus ojos con determinación y autoritarismo. Kuroro en verdad, nunca pensó que la Kuruta era aún una menor de edad y para mayor exactitud, él creía que tenía entre dieciocho o diecinueve años. Su madurez, inteligenciad, seriedad, su odio, incluso su corte de cabello, le aumentaban la edad. El hombre, curvo ligeramente un costado de sus labios y continuó con el juego que había aprendido recientemente, "fastidiar, hasta hacer explotar a Kurapica".

-Pues desde que tengo conocimiento, veintiséis le gana a diecisiete por nueve números, en este caso años. Eso me da el derecho a llamarte pequeña, niña, nenita,…- Kurapica iba a estallar, y sabia como desquitarse. Algo le calmó devolviéndole la seriedad característica, al igual que al pelinegro, con su rostro un poco mas humano.

–¿Qué hacemos?-. Preguntó la chica con un leve tono de preocupación, después de percatarse que estaban siendo perseguidos, no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de sus amigos, pero al darse cuenta que se trataba de tres presencias y no de dos, hacia lo posible para descartar esa horrible opción.

-Volvamos a la habitación-. Respondió el otro. Dieron la media vuelta y regresaron. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la suite, Kuroro ordenó a su araña, capturar a los seguidores y que los llevara al interior. Kurapica actuó por el efecto del Nen impuesto, y junto a su cadena invisible gracias al In, atrapó a los espías con gran éxito y sin esfuerzo alguno. Después la materializó, haciéndola gruesa, para que los captores no se escaparan, ya que estos trataban de huir a toda costa. Al atraer a los intrusos al interior, la rubia al ver quiénes eran, no solo desapareció su cadena, sino que también se comenzó a desvanecer, casi como un método de defensa involuntario, pero con esfuerzo y dificultad, no se desmayó.

-¡KURAPICA, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo junto al líder de Genei Ryodan?-. Gritó Leorio, con un rostro increíblemente molesto y acusador, al igual que el de Gon y Killua, que permanecieron callados. Mientras, Kuroro estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá que anteriormente estaba, sin su pañoleta de la frente; retomando la lectura del libro depositado en la mesa junto al su asiento y sin prestar atención a lo ocurrido (aunque en realidad, estaba muy curioso de cómo se iba a librar de la situación, su pequeña araña).

Kurapica se sentó en el suelo sobre la alfombra (sus piernas le jugaron en contra), escuchando los alegatos sin cesar del trio rodeándola y hundiéndola más, de lo que ellos creían. Los chicos, entre retos y retos, nunca dejaron de estar en alerta, por temor de Kuroro Lucifer, y al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de su amiga, las palabras de Killua se dirigieron al líder de la brigada fantasma.

-¿Por qué estas con Kurapica?, ¿qué pretendes con ella?-. Al hombre mayor, al no gustarle que le plantearan preguntas, pretendió no escuchar las preguntas. Entonces una pequeña y casi inaudible voz respondió:

-Y-yo, soy la nueva araña de Kuroro. P-pe…-. El estudiante de medicina y el peliblanco, abrieron sus ojos al máximo, al escuchar la implicación de tales palabras. En cuanto al pequeño hunter, era más tolerante y nunca juzgaba sin escuchar explicaciones, bueno solo a veces. Aquella cualidad, definitivamente carecía en el chico Zoldick, e interrumpió la oración de la rubia.

-¿Kuroro?, ¿desde cuando son tan amigos? Así que eres una araña, pensaba que tú odiabas al Genei Ryodan con toda tu alma. Al parecer, la muerte de tu pueblo, de tu familia, no significa nada para ti, al igual que la amistad-. Leorio y Gon encontraron muy fuerte, lo dicho por su amigo. Pero un par de ojos se encendieron a tal magnitud, que incluso con las lentillas se podía apreciar y el tono rojizo. Pero en vez de gritar al chico que la insultó, reapareció su cadena para atacarse a ella misma y acabar con todos sus problemas de una vez por todas, sin pensar en las consecuencias y en sus promesas a punto de romper. Gon de manera rápida sujeto a Kurapica, mientras que esta dudaba, en cuanto a Killua y a Leorio, atraparon la cadena. Pero esta era más fuerte y comenzó a deslizarse de sus manos. Cuando la cadena estaba cerca del cuerpo de la chica, Kuroro se levantó de su asiento.

-Detente. Guarda tu cadena y ven-. La chica hizo exactamente, lo que tales palabras decían. Forcejeó un poco para librarse de su pequeño amigo pelinegro, y fue al lado de su dueño. Hacia lo que le pedían pero en realidad, estaba fuera de sí. No duro mucho tiempo y terminó desmayándose. El hombre mayor, sostuvo el cuerpo de su araña para que no se golpeara y la dejó en el sofá frente al suyo, y regresó a su asiento, apoyando sus codos sobre los posabrazos, se inclinó hacia adelante y tapo su boca para hablar, como de costumbre. –Bueno ya que su amiga no está en condiciones para hablar, les contaré las dudas más relevantes-.

-Y porque tendríamos que creer en tus palabras-. Interrumpió Killua, ocasionando automáticamente el temor en los otros dos al ver la reacción del rostro de Kuroro, cuyo rostro de porcelana era más sombrío y vacío que la vez anterior. El danchou, encontró que se sobrepasó así que contestó:

-¿Qué ganaría con mentirles? Yo, me beneficio con que ustedes conozcan la verdad. ¡Ah! un consejo. No me gusta ser interrumpido-. Advirtió para que no hubiese una segunda vez. El peliblanco, retrocedió un paso atrás, y tragó una poco de saliva. El hombre prosiguió. –Escogí a Kurapica como una araña, se ganó su puesto al no solo asesinar a mi araña más fuerte, sino que también a una de mis arañas más importante para obtener cualquier tipo de información de reenes. En fin, Kurapica es mi marioneta, hace todo lo que yo diga contra su voluntad-. El trio de amigos que estaban de pie, dirigieron una rápida mirada a su amiga inconsciente. –Si pueden ver, en su mano derecha, lleva puesto un guante, si se lo sacan, encontraran un tatuaje hecho de Nen, que me lo permite-. Gon no dudó ni dos segundos, y fue a verificar lo dicho por el hombre mayor. Al ver que era cierto lo que Kuroro decía, no se quedó callado y lleno de determinación, se dirigió al hombre sentado que lo observaba.

-Qué puedo hacer, para que le liberes-. El niño dijo sin pensar en las consecuencias, sus otros dos amigos que si pensaban en ello (consecuencias), trataron de hacerle callar.

-Nada. Lo siento pero, Kurapica es un tesoro que no quiero dejar ir. Es más, no permitiré que algo tan valioso como ella muera o pertenezca a alguien más-. Hablaba mientras miraba a su araña durmiendo.

-A que te refieres con eso-. Preguntó Killua

-Nos dirigimos a la montaña Rukuso, donde la tribu Kuruta. Al parecer Kurapica morirá, sino llegamos en menos de tres semanas-. Un "¿qué?" al unísono, retumbo en la habitación. –No pregunten detalles, pues ni yo sé el por qué-. El rostro de preocupación en los amigos, era evidente. Gon nuevamente abrió su inocente boca.

-Entonces te acompañaremos-.

-Eso, ni si quiera lo pienses. Yo no lo permitiré. Además, piensa en tu amiga, ¿crees que se sentirá tranquila estando con ustedes y conmigo viajando juntos? Yo que ustedes, no le preguntaría respecto a su posible muerte, y disfrutaría lo máximo posible en el globo-. El niño ex asesino, tomo del brazo a sus dos amigos y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bien. Vendremos a por ella a las dos de la tarde de mañana-. Se marcharon, cerrando la puerta.

-Por fin algo de tranquilidad-. El hombre dijo cuando se aseguró, de que el trio se había marchado, retomando la lectura de su libro.

* * *

><p>Los tres amigos, cerraron la puerta y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, el silencio de enojo y preocupación, no pudo aguantar mucho más…<p>

-Mierda. ¡¿Cómo se supone que estaremos tranquilos, sabiendo que Kurapica es una araña y hará algo que más odia?-. Alegó el estudiante de medicina. – ¡¿Qué pasaría si la mata o algo peor para el orgullo de Kurapica?-. Teniendo en mente una posible violación.

-No, de lo último tenemos que preocuparnos-. Habló de manera muy calmada el peliblanco, ocasionando otro arrebato en el adulto presente.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios estas diciendo niño tonto?-.

-Eso no pasara O-san. Cuando fuimos capturados por las arañas, el líder del Genei Ryodan nos dio a entender, que lo único de que se preocupa, era de sus arañas y que las patas estuviesen completas. Kurapica es una araña, lo que significa que ese hombre hará lo que dijo. Después de todo, ya la habría matado si hubiese querido-. Gon solo asintió. –Lo único que podemos hacer por la felicidad de Kurapica, es encontrar una forma que le permitiera ser libre, librarle de ese sello que la condena-.

-Pero para eso, tendremos que esperar, ahora solo podemos divertirnos y distraerla-. Gon dio una gran sonrisa causando molestia en sus amigos y le dieron un golpe cada uno dejando dos grandes chichones en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Cuando el hombre término de leer. Pensó que podría dar una vuelta, e ir al casino. Tal vez "algo", le llamaría la atención y se le vendría en mente un plan para a futuro. Pero después de un buen tiempo de victorias fáciles (a su parecer) y con gran cantidad de dinero a su favor. Decidió regresar, pero sin antes…<p>

Una vez de vuelta, que ya era de noche, Kuroro entró a la suite con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero detrás de él, tres trabajadores, estaban cargando dos maletas cada uno, iguales a la que traía la Kuruta por la mañana. Después de que se marcharon, el pelinegro, llamó al servicio a la habitación para solicitar alimentos y cenar, mediante un teléfono que estaba en una pequeña mesa al lado de la entrada. Directamente se fue a la pequeña biblioteca para coger un libro, y una vez escogida su lectura, regresó al cómodo sofá. Se iba a sentar pero algo le llamó la atención. Kurapica, no sólo estaba tal cual como la había dejado antes de salir, sino que a pesar de no mostrar síntomas de tristeza o de tener un mal sueño, estaba llorando. Al ser de noche, la tomó entre sus brazos (no le costó ya que era muy liviana) y la llevó a su habitación (de la chica), la tendió sobre la cama, y por la temperatura del cuarto, no hizo mayor trabajo. Con ello regresó a su pasatiempo favorito.

* * *

><p>(NA): hola a todos. Si no se han dado cuenta eh estado actualizando cada dos semanas, y es por la falta de tiempo, estudiar en la u, escribir una historia, revisarla unas varias veces antes de publicar, a lo que se le suma los deberes de hija, hermana, y amiga es complicado y aun mas cuando ahora me inscribí en danza afro :/ pero aun así, estoy haciendo lo posible para crear una gran historia =D .

Capítulo siguiente: Kurapica, cae ante la confusión ante su deber como Kuruta, amiga y araña. Pero, ¿una agradable estadía con sus amigos, será la solución, para lograr encontrar salida a la montaña de pensamientos contrapuestos?


	9. Un nuevo amanecer

**Fanfic kurokura.**

-dialogo-.

"pensamientos".

(N/A): notas del autor.

Capítulo anterior: Kurapica sale a recorrer el globo para no ver a Kuroro Lucifer. La diversión no duro por mucho, al cruzarse con sus amigos. El temor la hizo desmayarse y que el líder de las arañas le relatara lo ocurrido al trio.

**Capitulo 9: ****Un nuevo amanecer.**

(N/A): Aquí se mostrara que lo que ocurre cuando Kurapica está dormida. Por lo que se complica en escribir y hacer la diferencia entre ambas. Para hacerlo más fácil se nombrara a Kurapica de carne y hueso, tal cual; y a la que aparece en su mente me referiré a ella como Curarpikt =D

Kurapica estaba nuevamente navegando por el mundo de los sueños, en donde podía comunicarse con ella misma (literalmente). Pero esta vez, estaba sola en una montaña cuya nieve, no dejaba de caer. Tenía frio y caminaba sin rumbo durante horas, al estar desorientada. Comenzaba a rendirse. No sabía si subir e ir a la cima tormentosa, o bajar en donde la niebla espesa, no dejaba ver absolutamente nada. Optó por quedarse ahí mismo. Se recostó sobre el gran colchón de nieve, que poco a poco esta iba ocultando su figura. Comenzó a llorar, mientras que lentamente la pureza blanca de la nieve, se tornaba roja e impura.

"_Parece que este es mi destino_". Lentamente comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos. A lo lejos, una figura se le acercaba, en un principio era irreconocible por la tormentosa nieve que caía, pero cuando se acercó… era ella, su verdadera yo, quien se sentó a su lado.

"_Entonces, ¿nos rendimos?_". Dijo Curarpikt con un rostro triste y en cuyas mejillas, las lágrimas también corrían.

"_No estoy con ánimos para seguir tu juego_". Respondió la otra sin siquiera mirarle y con una voz gastada.

"_No te estaba provocando. En verdad, ahora no hay nada para lo que podamos vivir. Nuestros amigos nos odian_". Curarpikt, abrazó sus piernas recogidas y ocultando su cara en el hueco.

"_Di algo que no sepa ya_". Las lágrimas que corrían lentamente, se volvieron una delgada vertiente contante. "_No quiero vivir si no tengo nada. Tenías razón no soy libre, nunca lo eh sido, tú eres la prueba de ello_". La otra le encontró razón a sus palabras, levantó su cabeza agachada, y miró a Kurapica dándole una sonrisa triste.

"_Pero de algo que no me arrepiento, es de haber salido de ese lugar, por lo menos los conocimos y compartimos con ellos_". Hubo un momento de silencio, no era incomodo, pero tampoco no era agradable. "_¿Por qué no lo intentamos una vez más?_". La que estaba siendo sepultada en la nieve, no pudo evitar mirar a su verdadero yo.

"_Quieres seguir sufriendo_". Pensando que la verdadera Kurapica era Curarpikt.

"_No. ¡QUEREMOS! Seguir creyendo que podemos ser felices y tener una vida_". Enfatizando el plural.

"_Bien, lo intentaremos una vez más_". Con la decisión tomada y con una nueva esperanza, la nieve cesó. Y la chica despertó.

* * *

><p>Después de levantarse, tomar un baño, y vestirse, Kurapica se dirigió a la puerta que separaba, su yo desgraciada, con el "origen" de sus desgracias grandes desgracias. Suspiró, traspasó esa puerta que a pesar de ser de madera, pesaba más que el de la puerta de entrada de los Zaoldyeck, metafóricamente hablando. Con una actitud diferente, fue al living pero no encontró a Kuroro. Buscó en la cocina, nada. Pensó que estaría en la biblioteca leyendo, por lo que se relajó y se tomó una taza de café acompañado por unas galletas, cuyo paquete estaba abierto, encima de un mueble. Mientras estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa, comenzó a mirar el tatuaje de su mano derecha y a estudiar sus finos trazos. Era una figura tribal simple, pero a la vez de sutil y delicado.<p>

"_Sabes, no se como pudimos cegarnos, olvidando a tantas personas que nos estiman_".

"_Así es. Pero no son tantas si las comienzas a contar_". Contestó Curarpikt con un leve tono de humor. A la rubia, sabia que su yo interno tenia razón, pero la situación no era para que la otra estuviera ya, con los ánimos repuestos.

-Ese no es un buen desayuno para una niña, que aún se está desarrollando, no lo crees-. Dijo el hombre que se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina, captando la atención de esta.

-¿Acaso te importa?-. Tal respuesta, le dio a entender al pelinegro, que en cierta forma superó lo del día anterior.

Flash back. 

A las cinco de la mañana, el hombre despertó y fue en busca de un bebestible. Al regresar ya saciado con un vaso de jugo y unas galletas sin terminar, Algo le hizo detenerse. Después de varios segundos en una lucha consigo mismo, decidió ir a observar a la araña durmiente, que llevaba más de doce horas durmiendo, que para cualquier persona resultaría extraño, y al parecer, incluso para él. Entró a la habitación de la chica sin hacer ruido alguno y sin encender la luz. Se le acercó, para observarla, y para su sorpresa e impresión, las lágrimas aun corrían por el rostro de la rubia. La inspeccionó, abriendo uno de los ojos cerrado. Estaba profundamente dormida y ni siquiera tenía los ojos rojos por tanto llorar. Al estar destapada a esa hora, donde la temperatura baja sobre todo arriba en altura; la abrigó con las frazadas de la cama. Sobre el velador, que estaba al lado de la cama, había un pañuelo de seda, lo que tomó para limpiar el rostro húmedo de Kurapica. Pero antes de hacer contacto con la piel. La chica abrió unos brillantes ojos, que no eran escarlatas, eran del color de siempre, perlas aquamarinas que brillaban en la oscuridad; y al mismo tiempo, con la mano derecha, sujetó el brazo del hombre que quería tocarla. Una vez que el pelinegro retiró su brazo, la chica cayó nuevamente dormida.

"_Kurapica, es definitivamente un tesoro que vale la pena conservar_".

Fin de flash back.

-No. Pero lo que digo no es broma-. El hombre llevado de su idea, fue al refrigerador y de él, extrajo una caja de leche. Tomó un vaso que al llenarlo, lo dejó sobre la mesa, delante de la chica. Kurapica, comprendía perfectamente lo que venía después, así que ahorró palabras y se bebió por completo, el vaso de leche.

-Bien-. Se expresó verbalmente, mientras produjo un gran golpe, al colisionar el vaso con la mesa. Con ello Kuroro dio una sonrisa triunfal, que molesto más a la Kuruta. En eso, el timbre suena y el hombre, va a atender. Cuando regresa, trae consigo una bolsa dejándola en la mesa.

-Tus amigos vendrán por ti en una hora. Para salir, ponte esto-. Kurapica se impresionó al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Que vendrán a buscarme?-. Definitivamente escucharan su explicación y sus disculpas, pensó rápidamente. Luego del momento de felicidad, se dio cuenta de las otras palabras que el hombre había dicho, y enojada dijo.-Y para que, si con lo que llevo puesto está bien-.

-No era una opinión, ni era una sugerencia, era una orden-. El hombre dijo de manera cortante y fría, con una cara que era más espeluznante que sus palabras, que incluso a sus arañas ocasionaba respeto y escalofríos en la columna.

* * *

><p>-Hola Kurapica. Te vine a buscar, los chic…cos-. Leorio comenzó a tartamudear, al ver a su amiga. Iba a decir unas palabras, pero la rubia lo miró con unos ojos furiosos, advirtiéndole, que no abriera su boca. El estudiante de medicina, acató tragando con saliva su comentario, que no alcanzaron a salir, e incomodo avanzó tres pasos del camino, alejándose de la suite. La chica dio por ultima vez un vistazo al atrás a su Danchou, que si bien no la estaba mirando, tenía una curvatura en los labios, que la irritó aun mas que en la ocasión anterior, y molesta, se dio una vuelta de noventa grados dándole la espalda, se puso el guante negro, que oculta el tatuaje tribal de su mano derecha. Al salir de la suite, dio un portazo lo suficientemente fuerte para botar varias cosas del vestíbulo. Y al escuchar el estruendo, el estudiante de medicina, se detuvo para ver lo ocurrido, pero la chica lo empujó para que continuara el paso.<p>

Los dos amigos caminaban en absoluto en silencio, uno por miedo y la otra, porque emanaba humo de ira. El pelinegro alto, guió a su amiga donde la habitación que compartía, con los dos niños. Una vez que llegaron, el hombre abrió la puerta. Adentro, Gon miró y saludo a Kurapica como siempre (anímicamente), pero Killua la miró de pies a cabeza y en vez de dar un saludo amable o un simple hola, el peliblanco se mofó diciendo:

-Oye más que una chica, pareces una niña. ¿Que ya no te has decidido que usar a tu edad o tienes un complejo con las arrugas? En fin no estás tan vieja como el O-san. Killua ganó dos muertes seguras. Uno por Leorio y la otra por Kurapica que no sabía quién estaba más muerto, su amigo o el origen de todo, el hombre que le obligó a usar un vestido al estilo victoriano, para pequeñas niñas ricas, color crema, acompañado por unos botines del mismo tono y dos moños en el pelo, que no se notaban, al ser las cintas más grandes, que la cantidad de pelo tomado.

Flash back.

-Estás loco. No pienso usar esto, parezco una niñita-. Dijo la chica avergonzada, con lo que llevaba puesto. Después de enterarse, que la cabeza de las arañas, se las ingenió para encontrar un sastre a bordo, y que este reajustara un vestuario y lo dejara como Kuroro quería exactamente.

-Eso es lo que eres-. Las bromas eran inevitables, pero para asegurarse de no más palabras, recurrió a lo que más suele hacer para chantajear, dejar a las personas sin opciones. -Si no lo usas, no saldrás-.

"_Este sujeto, es peor que un papá_". Dijo Curarpikt, en la mente de la chica.

"_El jamás podría ser un padre para mi_". Le respondió la otra, poniendo un rostro pensante, ideando un plan para vengarse, sin éxito.

Fin del flash back.

-Bueno chicos que quieren y merecen una explicación, sobre todo lo ocurrido-. Poniéndose seria y volviendo a ser la misma Kurapica que ellos conocían.

-No es necesario. Si ahora nos juntamos, es para olvidarnos de todo eso. Pero sin lugar a dudas, te ayudaremos en buscar información para que te libres de él-. Aseguró Gon. Kurapica, no creyó lo que oía, no las frases típicas del chico, si no las inferencias que dedujo de ellas, al parecer Kuroro le había ahorrado trabajo.

-¿Qué número eres? Y ¿Cómo te hicieron el tatuaje teniendo otro en tu espalda?-. Leorio hizo una buena pregunta, pero la otra no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, recordando la escena donde sus amigos descubrieron que era una chica y no pudo evitar pensar, en que el trio difícilmente olvidaría esa imagen.

-No, yo no tengo un tatuaje. En cambio, tengo este aro-. Respondió mostrando el arete y causando admiración por la hermosa joya bien detallada. – Yo remplacé a Hisoka.

-Con que eres el número cuatro. Me imagino que Kuroro es el número uno-. Killua se dirigió a la chica.

-No, por la información que Hisoka me dio la otra vez, el número uno es Pinks. Así que puedo deducir que Kuroro es el numero trece o…-. Respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero al ver el rostro de sus amigos que decía "no te creemos, te estas familiarizando con ellos"; Cambio el final de su oración, después de todo en realidad ella solo presto atención a su alrededor y gracias a ello, pudo memorizar algunos nombres. -… ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? Aunque ahora sea una araña, todavía odio a todos esos sujetos-.

-Por lo menos, has averiguado cuál es su especialidad. Así por lo menos, podrías pensar en cómo contraatacar-. El peliblanco estaba más interesado en obtener una información sobre el ser más extraño del mundo a su parecer.

-Sé, que es del tipo de especialización, no tengo mucha información al respecto -.

"_Eso no sirve de nada si no sabemos sus habilidades en batalla. A Kurapica se le hará muy difícil salir de su control_". La mente de Killua, no pudo seguir trabajando más allá de esas deducciones, y quien lo haría, con el sonido de estómago de su mejor amigo del tamaño de una ballena, que capturó la atención y las risas de todos. Bueno, aquello era el tono de aviso, que era la hora del almuerzo había llegado. De cualquier forma, Kurapica al ver al peliblanco inmerso en sus pensamientos, no fue difícil el adivinar de que se trataba, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por ocultarle la verdad sobre la cabeza de las arañas, pero sabia que era lo mejor para mantenerlos alejados del peligro, de los criminales provenientes de Ryuuseigai, especialmente de un cierto pelinegro.

El resto del día, paso más rápido de lo esperado, con tantas anécdotas por parte de los cuatro personajes, las competencia del brazo de hierro, en donde la victoria de Kurapica le dio el primer lugar en la fuerza física de las arañas (después lo intentaron ellos, el resultado, fue el mismo), los avances en nen, la obtención de los pasajes para el aerostático, el viaje que los dos niños hacían para hallar nuevamente a Gin, y como olvidar, el éxito de Leorio frente a las disecciones y las buenas calificaciones en la universidad.

Kurapica tenía que volver, los tres mejores guardaespaldas con quien podría confiar, la llevaron de regreso a la costosa suite. No los invitó a pasar al interior, pues no quería arruinar el día. Después de despedirse, sin antes ponerse de acurdo para juntarse a la mañana siguiente; la chica entró para volver a la realidad, al cerrar la puerta hubo un choque suave, sutil y melodioso que ingresó a sus oídos, era música docta, proveniente de la pequeña biblioteca. En cuanto a la pieza en si, la reconoció de inmediato, era Canon en Re mayor, una de sus piezas favoritas de Pachelbel.

"_¿Por qué, ese hombre maldito, tiene tan buen gusto?_". Se dirigió a dónde provenía la bella música instrumental. Al parecer Kuroro, la estaba disfrutando con todos sus sentidos, al estar con sus ojos cerrados, sentado en una fina silla aterciopelada rojiza, acompañado con un vaso decantador casi vacío, en le mano izquierda, mientras que con su mano derecha, mas especifico con su índice, marcaba el ritmo, golpeando el posabrazos al ritmo de la tonada. "_Definitivamente es del tipo especialización_". Kurapica se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta, y también cerro sus ojos, y comenzó a disfrutar del ambiente tan agradable, a tal punto que su rostro enfadado, cambió a uno simpatía sumado a una sonrisa sincera. "_Yo me podría acostumbrar a esto_". Luego de unos segundos pensando sobre aquella frase, la rubia se dio cuenta de lo horripilante de lo que implicaba tales palabras. Se enojó consigo misma y se marchó a su habitación. Pero el hombre se había dado cuenta desde en un principio de su presencia (debido sobre el Nen impuesto).

-¿Quieres beber un vaso de vino?-. Preguntó desde su mismo puesto, lo suficientemente alto, como para que el mensaje llegara a Kurapica. La adolecente, regresó a dar la cara.

-¿Es que acaso no me has visto? Soy una niña. Las niñas buenas, no beben-. Y con ello, se fue a su habitación, con el mismo rostro y voz seria, pero que no mostraba enojo o ira alguna. Kuroro entendió lo que quería decirle, era su manera de dar las gracias por permitirle salir con sus amigos, sin olvidar a que no bebía alcohol.

* * *

><p>(NA): hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y en caso de errores avisen no mas =). Escogí esa pieza de música (Canon de D mayor) porque me imagino muchas cosas con ella y me ralaja cuando estoy con estrés. En cuanto al capitulo, iba a subirlo antes pero estaba muy desanimada porque mi gata desapareció, pero ahora esta aquí conmigo y como siempre, me acompaña cuando estoy solita jeejje felicidad nuevamente =D

Capitulo siguiente: El viaje en dirigible se ha acabado, y continua en barco, lo que implica que el camino de los cuatro amigos nuevamente se divide. Al final llegan a un lugar bastante peculiar, donde rencuentros con otros lazos irrompibles, se da a cabo.


	10. La Copa Musical

Fanfic kurokura.

-dialogo-.

"pensamientos".

(N/A): notas del autor.

Capítulo anterior: Las cosas se arreglaron (un poco), para Kurapica, después de meditar mejor sobre si misma. Con una nueva oportunidad, pasa una grata tarde, con sus tres queridos amigos.

**Capítulo 10:**** La copa musical.**

La semana pasó más rápido de lo pensado, con tanta diversión, por parte de los cuatro personajes, pues ¿quien se aburriría con ellos? Pero lamentablemente, se tuvieron que separar, cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de una ciudad donde Gon, Kurapica y Leorio, se conocieron por primera vez mediante el barco que los llevó a la aventura, del examen hunter. Al parecer, el trio de hombres, se dirigían a la isla ballena para enseñarle un poco más de nen al estudiante de medicina, sin olvidar que el pequeño pelinegro, quería ver a Mito-san.

-Todavía no hemos decidido, a donde vamos a ir el trece de enero-. Dijo Leorio a los otros tres. Aprovechando que el Danchou de su amiga, estaba alejado de ellos al estar hablando por celular.

-A la playa-. Dijo Killua, con tono decidido, sin ofrecer otras sugerencias.

-¿Por qué a la playa?-. Preguntó Gon, aunque no recibió ninguna respuesta de su amigo canoso, porque realmente, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-A mí me parece bien. Nunca eh ido a la playa-. Acotó la rubia, captando la atención y el asombro de los otros.

-Entonces, nosotros nos encargaremos de las vacaciones más divertidas del mundo-. Terminó la conversación el estudiante de medicina. Ante la idea, la chica dio una sonrisa sincera, lo que cautivo a sus tres amigos, quienes no pudieron evitar pensar, que su amiga en verdad era una chica muy linda.

-Kurapica. Vámonos-. Ordenó Kuroro, quien ya se estaba subiendo a un barco. La kuruta una vez que le dio la espalda al trio, no dudó y siguió su viaje vía marítima, al igual que sus amigos, pero en un navío diferente.

* * *

><p>El viaje en barco duró sólo dos días, y estuvo sin novedad alguna. Excepto, que el medio de transporte, que era de mediano tamaño, que era literalmente una chatarra en donde no había privacidad, ya que contaba con hamacas como camas, en una habitación común, donde los dos viajeros provinciales, ya acostumbrados, no se hacían problema a la incomodidad. El único molesto era Kuroro y aunque no lo expresaba, no le gustaba estar siendo observado por hombres y mujeres constantemente. Kurapica, se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba molesto de las miradas, y para ser honesta, ella no se imaginaba que las personas estuviesen tan atraída por el hombre y peor aun no entendía el por qué (aunque la rubia no se daba cuenta, que también tenia admiradores a bordo). A parte de las observaciones, los viajeros se limitaron a dormir y apreciar el paisaje.<p>

* * *

><p>Arribaron en un pueblo, que al parecer estaban en temporada de turismo, comenzaron a caminar entre medio de la gente a una dirección en especifica que la rubia conocía, por lo que en esta ocasión, iba más adelante que el hombre. En entraron en un callejón, Kurapica golpeó una puerta que había en a uno de los costados de la calle, pero nadie salía a atender. Kuroro, sabía que había un motivo importante, para que hubiesen ido a esa gran casa, pero no se imaginaba qué. Luego de unos minutos sin respuesta, la chica dio un suspiro. Retrocedieron, y dieron una vuelta, hasta llegar a la cara visible de la edificación, apreciada por todos los transeúntes, en donde había un local, donde muchas personas entraban y salían, constantemente. El hombre comenzó a mirar a la Kuruta, quien se notaba un poco agobiada.<p>

-Pensaba que no bebías-. Habló el hombre al ver el cartel del bar, al que iban a entrar.

-Y no lo hago-. Respondió de manera seria. –Tal vez no te agrade la gente de adentro, pero ten paciencia-. El pelinegro no sabía si aquellas palabras estaban dirigidas a él o se lo estaba recordando ella misma. Entraron al bar que era mucho más grande de lo que parecía, adelante había un gran escenario en donde una mujer no mayor de veinticinco años, estaba cantando.

"_Entonces, de ahí viene el nombre. Los dueños de este lugar, deben ser los reyes de lo obvio"_. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas cuadradas, uno al frente del otro, respectivamente y en menos de lo esperado, una niña pelirroja de aproximadamente diez años, acercó a ellos.

-Bienvenidos a La Copa Musical. ¿Desean servirse algo en específico, o prefieren ver la carta?-. Preguntó la pequeña.

-Yo quisiera un whisky de doce años, si es que tiene-. La niña quien llevaba puesto un delantal blanco, sacó una libreta y anotó el pedido. Luego se dirigió a Kurapica. Esta no pidió nada, pero si le pidió que se acercase y una vez que la pelirroja lo hizo, le susurro a los oídos unas breves palabras, que solo ella pudo escuchar. La niña la miró un poco desconfiada y se retiró. El pelinegro ciertamente, se estaba intrigando cada vez más, por tanto misterio. Pero sus preguntas fueron respondidas, cuando un hombre de terno, casi de casi treinta años, con cabellera rojiza larga atada con una cola de caballo, puso frente a él, el whisky pedido, y sin invitación alguna, se sentó en una de las dos sillas desocupadas (quedando entre Kuroro y Kurapica) y con una voz molesta, este habló:

-¿Quién eres y cómo diablos sabes mi nombre?-. Él pelirrojo se dirigió al otro hombre de la mesa. Los otros dos, se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, pero la Kuruta habló de inmediato para poner las cosas en claro, pero le resulto más una llamada de atención.

-Serás idiota, soy yo quien te mandó a buscar Lucas-. Pero el hombre todavía seguía sin reconocerla. La rubia dio un suspiro, y con su mano izquierda, puso su cabello detrás de la oreja dejando a la vista su aro que siempre le acompañaba.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?-. Preguntó seriamente. Pero su seriedad, fue seguida por la furia al ver nuevamente, al hombre que acompañaba a la chica. -¿Quién es él?, no me digas que es tu novio. Tú tienes prohibido tener novio, todavía eres muy pequeña para ello-. Si no hubiese sido por los lentes de contacto, que Kurapica llevaba puesto, los dos hombres hubiesen visto el hermoso color escarlata de sus ojos. Al escuchar tales palabras, Kuroro no pudo evitar ocultar su sonrisa con las manos, porque sabía perfectamente lo que vendría.

La chica no pudo estar quieta, después de escuchar esas blasfemias y con una rapidez impresionante, se paró de su asiento, tomó un cuchillo de una de las mesas más cercana (que estaba ocupada y no se dieron cuenta, sobre la ausencia de lo extraído), y se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo, agarrándole la camisa con una la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha, sostenía el arma blanca, rozando el cuello de este, al nivel de la aorta. -Ni se te ocurra repetir eso, porque te mato sin pensarlo dos veces-. Advirtió con el rostro más horrible que podría mostrar.

-No puedo creerlo-. Al parecer Lucas, ya se había asegurado con la identidad de la chica a través de la agilidad, rapidez y a su rostro terrorífico. -En verdad eres Kurapica, estas tan linda-. El hombre no pudo evitar emocionarse y abrazar a la rubia, cosa que definitivamente el Danchou del Ryodan, no se lo esperaba. Sobretodo, el que esta se dejara al acto fraternal.

-Ehh… Lucas, solo vine a que me devolvieras el prendedor que puse en tu poder-. El hombre, se molestó por las palabras de la chica, e hizo un puchero.

-Es así, la manera de tratar a tu padre, después de no verlo por dos años y medio. Al hombre que te enseño a pelear, al hombre quien te enseño a ser ruda, al hombre quien te enseño de música y arte-. El hombre en ningún momento dejó de abrazar a Kurapica, de hecho, lo hacía con más fuerza. La chica ya molesta, lo apartó sin esfuerzo alguno, y en ningún momento, dejó de estar seria, también, en ningún momento se acordó de la presencia de Kuroro.

-Qué melancólico te pones. Solo entrégame el prendedor y me iré de inmediato-. Tendiéndole la mano para que se lo pasara.

-No, no lo haré-. Respondió desinteresado. La chica sabía lo que venía ahora, así que se limitó a escuchar la propuesta, del hombre mayor. -Cinco días-.

-Hecho-. Con las cosas claras, Lucas invitó a sus huéspedes a retirarse del bar y entrar a su casa, mediante una de las puertas (derecha) ubicadas a los costados de donde se sirven los tragos. El hombre en ningún momento dejaba de hablar, y el tema era sobre el largo tiempo, en que la rubia estuvo ausente. Los llevó a la cocina, los invitó a sentarse alrededor de una mesa y se puso a cocinar, pero miró un poco a sus invitados y llamó a la niña pequeña, que respondió al nombre de Hana; quien resultó ser su hermana (obvio que Kurapica sabía quién era, pero también notó que esta no la reconoció), Lucas le hizo recordar a la mini-pelirroja, sobre Kurapica, cosa que no le costó. Y luego de darles unas instrucciones al oído, Hana asintió y se acercó a la rubia feliz, la tomó de la mano y le invitó a tomar un baño, la otra asintió y la siguió. Cuando se aseguró que estuviesen lo suficientemente lejos, el pelirrojo se puso serio, dejó de cocinar y se sentó en la mesa frente al pelinegro, quien no le tomó importancia, pero no dejó de mirarlo.

-Ahora podemos conversar de hombre a hombre. ¿Quién eres y que eres de Kurapica? Ella nunca acepta nada de nadie, incluso en cuanto compañía se refiere, y para que este devuelta, vestida de mujer y con un hombre mayor como acompañante, que al parecer no es su novio, y con quien ni siquiera, se lleva bien. Esto resulta demasiado extraño-. Kuroro, se dio cuenta que la persona sentada frente a él, tal vez era la persona que más conocía a su araña. Hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, pero dedujo que se quedarían allí, mínimos cinco días, por lo escuchado anteriormente. Y para no hacer la estadía desagradable, contestó de manera simpática, tal como lo hizo con Neón Nostrad cuando le robó su habilidad.

-Mi nombre es Kuroro y soy socio de Kurapica. Yo la contraté, porque es una buena luchadora y es una Hunter profesional increíble-. Lucas, quedó perdido, en su estado de felicidad absoluta, al escuchar que Kurapica consiguió lo que ella tenía en mente (ser una Hunter), y que más encima, ella era muy buena en ello. Pero se dio cuenta que su dudas no todas fueron contestadas.

-Ser socios es una cosa y estar viajando juntos es otra, ¿Qué pretendes con ella?-. Preguntó nuevamente de manera seria. El pelinegro, al estar ya aburrido de responder preguntas, de un sujeto con complejo de padre, no iba a contestar, pero lo hizo para incomodar al pelirrojo y a la Kuruta cuando volviese de su baño.

-Para serte sincero, siempre eh encontrado que Kurapica es una chica muy hermosa, inteligente y habilidosa por donde uno la mire-. Poniendo un tono de ingenuidad, mientras que Lucas asentía feliz con los brazos cruzados. -No sería extraño si algo pasase-. El pelirrojo no era tan estúpido como parecía, y entendió el juego de Kuroro. Pero al contrario de enojarse, le agradó mucho su forma de ser (la manera no tan fingida), y no pudo evitar sonreír, por las inferencias que el captó, el pelinegro no pensaba en la chica, como una verdadera mujer. Se levantó de su silla, y fue a ver su comida que ya estaba lista. De un mueble, extrajo cuatro platos bajos y cuatro hondos, los puso sobre la mesa, y comenzó a servir una sopa que lucía bastante apetitosa en aspecto y aroma. Puso los vasos y mientras extraía una jarra de jugo de naranja, las dos niñas llegaron y se sentaron en la mesa. Kuroro no pudo evitar preguntarse, el por qué Lucas, tenía un traje tribal de la tribu Kuruta, entre sus pertenencias y que más encima, le quedaba a la perfección (El guante de la mano derecha, aun permanecía en su lugar), sumando a que por el diseño, era obviamente femenino.

-Gracias por mantener el traje Kuruta, con sumo cuidado Lucas-. El hombre solo asintió y sirvió el néctar.

Y así pasaron una tarde bastante agradable, que incluso el pelinegro gozó, no solo se divirtió al escuchar buena música, sino que también al nunca pensar, que los cinco días que Kurapica y Lucas hablaban, se trataban de días de trabajo, en donde la rubia servía como camarera.

* * *

><p>(NA): Wiiiii, por fin el capítulo 10, definitivamente tendré que ir a celebrarlo ajjaa (ojalá). Pero en fin cree estos personajes, y la copa musical, porque a mi me gustan esos lugares y las personas molestables XD. Pido disculpas si el capítulo es muy corto pero es lo que hay =) Revisen si hay errores plis ;D

Capítulo siguiente: Muchas cosas pueden pasar en la noche, a parte de dormir, como indagar, robar, conversar y definitivamente descubrir.


	11. Claro de luna

Fanfic kurokura.

-Diálogo-.

"Pensamientos".

(N/A): notas del autor.

Capítulo anterior: Las dos arañas, siguen su viaje en barco. Así arribaron en un pequeño pero poblado pueblo. Llegaron donde un bar llamado La Copa Musical, donde unos viejos conocidos (Lucas y Hana) dueños del lugar, hospedaran a los viajeros, por cinco días.

**Capítulo 11**: Claro de luna

En la tarde dentro del bar, Lucas, se sentó junto a Kuroro (quien estaba escudando a un oboísta mientras tomaba un delicioso coctel de menta), y le preguntó acerca de como encontraba su bar y la música. El pelinegro, no pudo evitar dar sus felicitaciones, por la gran variedad de artistas y sus diferentes habilidades. Kurapica y Hana estaba sentadas en otra mesa, hablando sobre cosas sin importancias. Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar, y todos los artistas se retiraron, los cuatro restantes, entraron al interior de la cocina de la gran casa, para luego dirigirse a la sala de estar.

(N/A): la casa es de dos pisos, y en el primero está incluido la cocina y otras habitaciones del bar; junto a otra cocina y otras piezas de la casa donde viven los pelirrojos. Si se preguntan por la cantidad de ruido, durante el día en la casa, producto a la música del bar, es nulo, porque las paredes que separan estos dos "ambientes", aíslan los ruidos a la perfección. Y si no pueden imaginarse el tamaño de la vivienda, les puedo decir que es como uno 375 metros cuadrados, sin mencionar, que el terreno en total, es de una cuadra entera o sea 10.000 metros cuadrados.

* * *

><p>-Kurapica, quieres dormir conmigo-. Preguntó tímidamente, la pequeña Hana. Captando la atención, no solo de quien escuchó su nombre, sino que de los dos hombres que contemplaban la escena, uno por ternura, y el otro… bueno, el otro para algún chantaje o mofa a futuro, aunque inconscientemente era para deducir más cosas sobre su araña.<p>

-Me encantaría-. Contestó la rubia, regalándole una radiante sonrisa, que agrado a todos los de la sala.

-Entonces vamos, vamos ya es tarde-. La pequeña pelirroja, empezó a empujar a la chica más grande, para llevársela a su habitación, pues estaba bastante agotada, después de todo aun era una infante. Antes de salir, Hana, como de costumbre, se despidió. -Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana-. Su hermano, se despidió con una gran felicidad debido al relajado y cálido ambiente; mientras que el otro, le contestó a la despedida, con la misma amabilidad, como sinónimo de cortesía (Kurapica, por su lado no pudo dejar de sorprenderse, y aun mas por el echo que hasta ahora, no haya ocurrido ningún incidente). Cuando se retiraron, una voz con enojo y autoridad, retumbó en la habitación de estar.

-¡Kurapica!-. Lucas mostraba un rostro de ira absoluta, Kurapica al ver ese rostro, no se asustó, pero si se molestó, y sin dar la cara.

-Bu-Buenas noches-. Balbuceó, y se retiró, dejando a los dos hombres solos.

"_Esta chica, debe tener mucho respeto hacia este hombre_". Pensó la cabeza de las arañas.

-Me imagino que igual debes estar cansado por el viaje, sobre todo por la travesía en barco. Te mostraré tu habitación. Sígueme-. Ambos se levantaron de su puesto, y el pelinegro comenzó a seguir a Lucas. Subieron al segundo piso, muy amplio, y escucharon unas risas. Al pelirrojo, le surgió la necesidad de espiar la conversación de sus niñas, detrás de la puerta. Por otro lado, Kuroro tuvo que obligadamente esperar, a que Lucas terminara con su juego infantil. Y gracias a su aguda audición, no necesitó de aproximarse a la puerta, para hacer lo mismo que el pelirrojo y escuchar toda la plática.

* * *

><p>-¿En verdad has hecho todo eso? Que divertido-. Habló una entusiasmada Hana.<p>

-Tú crees que es divertido y suena divertido, pero cuando estas en justo en la situación, las cosas son muy diferentes-. Respondió la otra.

-No lo serán para ti, porque te has vuelto más gruñona y aburrida, que antes-. Comenzó a reír la pelirroja.

-En verdad ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?-. Preguntó con un entretenido tono oculto.-Entonces, que piensas de esto-. En seguida, una guerra de cosquillas, gritos y risas de ambas, se llevó a cabo. Cuando pararon (por que la niña se agotó, y Kurapica, dejó que descansara y retomara el aliento), Hana fue en busca de un libro que se encontraba en su escritorio.

-Mira Kurapica. Quiero tocar el piano, y estoy aprendiendo lo básico en lectura de partituras, ¿Por qué no tocas esta pieza, quiero saber como es? una parte de la partitura en específico.

-Clair de lune, de Claude Debussy. Excelente-. La rubia se acercó al piano de pared, que de encontraba en la habitación de la niña (los dormitorios del segundo piso son muy amplios), abrió el atril, que cubre las teclas, y comenzó a ejecutar la melodía con agilidad y pasión, sin tener la necesidad de ver el libro de las partituras. Hana estaba asombrada, al igual que los dos oyentes tras la puerta. Cuando terminó, no pudo evitar sentir la nostalgia por la música y el arte en general. Porque después de dos años y medios sin practicar, todavía mantenía una gran habilidad para ello.

-¡Wooww! Eso estuvo increíble-. Kurapica solo le dio una sonrisa agradable a Hana, aunque después de unos segundos en silencio, sabia de algo que quería hacer después de un día largo y agotador, no se quedo callada y lo sugirió.

-Mejor, vamos a dormir-. La otra asintió. Se acabaron los juegos por ese día.

* * *

><p>Detrás de la puerta, el pelinegro no podía creer que la rubia podía ser tan familiar con aquellas personas, pero lo que mas lo dejó anonadado, fue la gran destreza ejercida en el piano. Pero como igual quería descansar y sin lugar a duda tener algo de soledad, dio un bostezo fingido, lo suficientemente fuerte para captar la atención de Lucas, quien dejó de espiar, y lo guió a su habitación, como el pelirrojo tenia pensado en un principio.<p>

-Esta es la habitación en donde te quedaras mientras estés en esta casa. Pensaba darte alguna de otras habitaciones, pero están repletas de basura, vestuario, etc. etc. Siéntete libre ocuparla, entrar y salir cuando quieras-.

Luego de un "buenas noches", el pelinegro entró a la habitación (que era continua al de donde dormían las niñas). Cerró la puerta sin ponerle pestillo, y encendió la luz. La habitación era bastante grande, incluso más de lo que aparentaba (por la distancia entre las puertas de los demás cuartos). En el interior, a uno de los costados, había un librero repletos de libros, de diferentes grosores, colores, y variedades impresionantes de temas; había una cama de dos plazas muy ordenada, con un cobertor blanco con hermosos encajes finamente bordados; en un rincón, había un piano de ¼ de cola, un violonchelo, un violín y una flauta, estando los tres últimos, guardados en sus estuches correspondientes, que no fue difícil adivinar por las dimensiones y la forma del protector, sin embargo, Kuroro, se aseguro de que estos estuviesen; también había un escritorio de madera bastante básico, junto una ventana le daba toda la claridad necesaria durante el día, sobre este, habían algunos cuadernos junto a mas libros y en frente del escritorio, una silla que hacia juego con el mobiliario; cerca de la entrada, había un gran ropero de madera con doble puerta, y por el diseño tallado, se podía apreciar la antigüedad de este; en una repisa, ubicada arriba de un velador que estaba al lado derecho de la cama, habían álbumes fotográficos; al igual que una foto en un portarretratos encima del velador . Su atención, se concentró en el objeto último. Se sentó en la cama, cogió el portarretratos, y observó la fotografía, en donde estaba ni nada más que Lucas, con el pelo corto; Hana, aun mas pequeña; un niño, que por deducción debe se parte de la familia, reconocible por el tono rojizo de pelo, y que a simple vista, tenía la misma edad que una niña rubia, de cabello largo y lacio, muy adorable, que también estaba en la imagen. No se necesitaba ser un genio, para deducir que la niña de cabellos de oro, era Kurapica. El hombre tomó uno de los álbumes de la repisa y comenzó a ver las diferentes escenas del trio, de sus escenas cotidianas, disfraces utilizados durante los show del bar, las peleas, las risas, los instrumentos, las salidas. Cundo volteó una de las páginas del álbum, algo se deslizó y se cayó al duelo, la recogió y leyó una nota, cuya caligrafía era de muy buen gusto, y decía "Mi primer día en el bar: La Copa Musical" con las inscripciones correspondiente de las edades (Lucas: 25 años, Jiro: 12 años, Hana: 5 años, Kurapica: 12 años). La volteó para ver la imagen, y salía el pelirrojo (con un look totalmente diferente al de las otras fotografías), con una mini Hana, aún más pequeña, el otro niño parecía un poco molesto y avergonzado. Los tres hermanos, rodaban a una Kurapica de estaba seria y desorientada, sumando a que se cabello estaba aún más largo, al punto de tocar el suelo, haciéndola parecer una especie de muñeca o un cuerpo vacío. Ambas ideas compartían una analogía en común, algo ocurrió. Kuroro, sabía perfectamente, el porqué de ese estado de su araña en la foto, pero a lo largo de su intromisión, se encontraba con imágenes, donde poco a poco pasaba el tiempo, y su sonrisa se volvía más radiante. Inmediatamente, su mente comenzó a imaginar a la actual Kurapica sonriendo como en las fotos. Pero la única imagen que aparecía, era el de una chica berrinchuda. En un flash back, recordó que hace un rato la rubia sonrió, y si bien su risa fue cautivadora, estaba siendo reprimida, y el motivo mas obvio, era su presencia.

Reubicó los álbumes fotográficos, como estaban en un principio. Se sacó su gran abrigo, dejándola en la silla del escritorio, se despojo de las vendas de su frente, dirigió al librero, escogió su lectura, se recostó y comenzó a leer. Cuando le dio bastante sueño, se puso una ropa más cómoda, que contaba de una polera blanca, y un pantalón de buzo negro. Se dirigió a apagar la luz, sin antes apreciar nuevamente la habitación.

"_Así que, esta es la habitación de Kurapica. Es bastante grande para una persona ajena a la familia_".

* * *

><p>A las cinco de la mañana, Kuroro se levantó como de costumbre, gracias a su reloj biológico. Se dirigió a la cocina sin encender la luz, ya que no fue necesaria gracias a luz exterior, que iluminaba lo suficiente, como para distinguir los objetos a su alrededor. En la cocina, se desvió al ya cerrado bar, era el momento perfecto para extraer algo para beber. Entre tantas variedades de licores, se decidió por una botella de pisco sour, cogió una copa y la llenó refinadamente, dejando una notable distancia entre la bebida y el borde de la copa. Cuando regresó, acompañado de su copa en la mano derecha; encontró una puerta abierta en la cocina, que anteriormente estaba cerrada. Decidió echar un vistazo, y al traspasar la puerta, se encontró con el inmensamente grande patio trasero, cuyo sitio no pensó que existía (después de todo el sitio de la familia pelirroja ocupaba toda la manzana). En él, destacaban dos árboles, grandes y cercanos uno del otro, que estaban unidos a través de una hamaca, que se mecía de un lado para el otro, de manera constante y lenta. El pelinegro ya sabía que se trataba Kurapica, después de todo el la sentía a través del tatuaje. Como la distancia no era mucha, se acercó, y encontró a una chica, cuyo ceño, para su sorpresa no estaba fruncido, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus brazos estaban descansando sobre su estómago. Al ver a la rubia tan relajada, el hombre decidió retirarse y dejar a la chica disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la noche, en donde la magnificencia de la luna llena, hizo posible distinguir el entorno.<p>

-No deberías beber a estas horas de la noche, ni menos sacar licores de la tienda. Perfectamente podría enojarme contigo y también acusarte, aunque dudo que Lucas pudiese hacer algo-. Habló Kurapica, haciendo que el hombre retrocediese. La chica se sentó en la hamaca y miraba a Kuroro de manera seria, pero no molesta. El hombre, se sentó en la hamaca, sin siquiera pedir autorización o permiso alguno, y sin inmutarse por las palabras de su araña, comenzó a servirse de manera reposada.

-Dudo que quieras que Lucas y Hana se enteren mediante un estallido de gritos, que estas viajando con el ladrón más peligroso del mundo, y que tú te uniste a él-. Dijo el pelinegro, causando molestia en la chica, quien cruzó sus brazos para demostrarlo inconscientemente.

La noche estaba tan tranquila, que el hombre no pudo dejar de hacer un comentario sincero, sin ningún motivo malvado tras ello. –Así que tocas el piano… también el violín, el violonchelo y la flauta-. Kurapica, al escuchar aquellas palabras, su cabeza se dirigió a la cara del hombre y le dio una pequeña sonrisa parecía al de él, en el sentido, que se limitaba a una leve curvatura de los labios; la adolecente, se dio cuenta que su danchou, la escuchó tocando el piano y que por los instrumentos en su habitación, la conclusión del hombre, era predecible. El pelinegro, observó a la chica. Era la primera vez que le daba una pequeña sonrisa de agrado, y quiso probar haciéndole un cumplido, para lograr ver algo mejor que un rostro serio o enojado. -Por cierto, tocaste muy bien-. Al contrario de lo esperado, la rubia no se alegró, al contrario, se enojó con el hombre y con una voz seria respondió al comentario.

-Si no te gustó, deberías solo decirlo y no ocultarlo tras cumplidos-. Y con esto la chica se levantó de la hamaca, e iba a retirarse. Pero Kuroro interrumpió su partida.

-Estaba siendo sincero-. Los ojos de Kurapica se abrieron y miró nuevamente al hombre, quien tranquilamente, se estaba sirviendo sorbo de pisco sour. Para desviar la conversación, ya que no tenia la confianza suficiente sobre su talento en el instrumento (después de haberlo dejado por dos años y medio), y utilizó nuevamente, el tema del pisco sour.

-No puedo creer que estés bebiendo a estas horas. Creo que eres un bebedor, tal vez deberías ir a un centro AA (alcohólicos anónimos) -. Cruzó los brazos, y más que conversación, parecía un regaño de una señora. El pelinegro, no le costó absolutamente nada seguir el juego.

-Pues tú, no deberías estar siempre enojada, con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido-. La rubia se observó a sí misma y al encontrarse tal cual como su danchou acotó, trató de relajar su aspecto. Al no gustarle la idea que el hombre le regañara por su actitud desafiante pero inconsciente, liberó unos cuantos comentarios, que también tenía guardados, respecto en cuanto a actitud se refiere.

-Y tú no te has visto. Cada vez que te sientas y hablas con alguien o lees, te encorvas. No me sorprendería, si te diagnostican escoliosis o algo por el estilo. Además, no deberías tapar tu boca cada vez que tienes una conversación con alguien, es de mala educación, disminuye el volumen de la voz y es muy incómodo para las personas que hablan contigo-. Kuroro no le respondió a esas criticas, pues pensó que aquella chica, era la primera persona quien se atrevió a llamarle la atención, así que le causo un poco de gracia, al igual que sus argumentos válidos. El pelinegro, aprovechó el momento de "confianza", para preguntar sobre algunas de fotografías que encontró, de las cuales, dos tenía en su poder.

-¿Quién es el muchacho que sale en esta foto contigo?-. Kurapica se acercó, para observar lo que el hombre tenía en su mano derecha. Cuando vio de qué se trataba, la chica trató de quitarle la fotografía, pero el hombre fue más rápido. Kurapica resignada contestó.

-Él es el hermano de Lucas y Hana, se llama Jiro y es flautista. Ahora mismo está en una gira mundial, deberías conocerlo como Furüto OngaKu-. El líder de las arañas observó un poco más el papel, para ver al pequeño pelirrojo y a la alegre Kuruta (obvio que en la foto) sonrió un poco.

-Y ¿todavía están enamorados?-. Era su imaginación, o el pelinegro estaba metiendo en su vida privada. Ese comentario le molestó bastante y no se quedó callada, guardándose su enojo.

-¡Yo nunca eh estado enamorada de Jiro. Él es una gran amigo, fue él, quien me enseñó lo básico en la flauta!-. Tomó un poco de aire para continuar. –De todas formas, no te metas en mis cosas, mientras que duermas en mi habitación-. El pelinegro, hizo caso omiso a la última frase dicha por la niña. Pero no pudo evitar hacer una acotación respecto al tema.

-Tal vez tú no estás enamorado de él, pero no creo que él piense o siente lo mismo por ti-. La rubia estaba tan confundida en su mente, que inconscientemente se sentó en la hamaca por segunda vez, sin impórtale que el hombre estuviese a su lado. En su ensimismamiento (en donde su exterior no mostraba asombro, sino seriedad), comenzó a recordar diferentes momentos y situaciones, que su "inocencia" no permitió pensar en algo más allá que una amistad, aunque estaba segura, que las palabras del hombre, eran una vil mentira para fastidiarla. Pero también sabía, que si aquello llegase a ser verdad, no era cien por ciento su culpa, el no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo, sino que era culpa de las personas que se encargaron de su infancia y de la mente maestra tras la masacre a su tribu. Siendo este último, quien llenó su mente de rencor, planes de matanza y tantas cosas psicológicamente dañinas para cualquier niño (a) de doce años de edad. Por otra parte, Kuroro, se dio cuenta por el rostro de la rubia, que testarudamente, no aceptó lo que realmente sentía su amigo. Conclusión de Kuroro Lucifer, sobre su araña número uno: Kurapica es una chica de diecisiete años, proveniente de una tribu extinta. Una persona estratega, seria, contestadora, nerviosa (aunque lo oculta dado a su seriedad), habilidosa, culta e inteligente, tal vez demasiado. Pero absolutamente nula, en cuanto a temas personales y sentimientos.

Kurapica, volvió a tierra. Observó a Kuroro, quien parecía inmerso en sí mismo, no perdió tiempo, y aprovechó la situación para extraer la fotografía, de las manos del pelinegro, que descansaban en su regazo. Pero el líder del grupo de criminales más conocidos por el mundo, siempre estaba en alerta, para cuando la chica se abalanzó para extraer el papel, el hombre ya, había puesto la foto lejos del alcance de la adolecente. Para mas mala suerte, la rubia no había tomado la precaución necesaria en planear un mejor método, o mejor dicho, en tomar precauciones, porque al no calcular la fuerza del impulso, terminó con la mitad de su cuerpo, en las piernas de su danchou.

-Genial. Invades esta casa, mis cosas, que será después-. Dijo con tono sarcástico y a la vez derrotado, sin salir de su posición un poco comprometedora.

Por otro lado Kuroro, estaba entretenido por la escena, y no pudo dejar pensar que tal vez, Kurapica se estaba ya acostumbrándose a la nueva vida, que tendrá de ahora en adelante. Por el mismo motivo, se quedo callado y no le hizo una broma o algo por el estilo, además se sentía relajado y la chica era muy liviana, así que el soportar su peso, no era un problema. Además era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca, y quería obtener una mejor vista de ella, pero fue inútil, lo único que consiguió ver fue su cabellera dorada.

"_Ehh… ¿estas cómoda?_".

"_Para serte sincera, si. La noche esta hermosa hay una luna en su máximo apogeo no hace frio y a pesar de los problemas, estoy tranquila_".

"_Creo que no entendiste. Creo que el estar en esta casa, te has vuelto mas descuidada_".

"_¿Descuidada?, a que te re…_". Cuando de despabiló de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus ojos se tornaron escarlatas, y se alejó del hombre poniéndose de pie. Si no fuese de noche y no estuviese en aquella casa, hubiese golpeado a Kuroro, hubiese gritado o ambas a la vez; así que se limitó solo a maldecir. -Diablos-.

-Si gustas puedes seguir, no tengo inconvenientes-. La rubia estaba furiosa y para el colmo, su rostro estaba rojo por la mezcla de ira y vergüenza, así que para escapar de la situación desfavorable (para ella nuevamente), volvió al tema de la fotografía.

-Entrégame esa foto. Es mía-. Habló con voz de mando, y postura desafiante. El hombre, no la tomó en cuenta, se levantó de la hamaca y comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose a la casa dándole la espalda a quien le estaba hablando. La chica se enojó con el pelinegro, pero sabía que no lograría nada, así que decidió caminar para regresar a su habitación y dormir un rato más. Pero ambos, no se percataron, que un tercero también retornó a su cama.

* * *

><p>Ocho y media de la mañana y un energético pelirrojo fue a irrumpir al cuarto de sus dos princesas. La pequeña Hana ya estaba despierta y vestida, así que los gritos el hombre no le afecto, y a Kurapica tampoco ya que estaba inmerso en el sueños.<p>

-Parece que a Kurapica todavía le cuesta levantarse. ¿No es cierto Onii-chan?-. Sonrió la niña pelirroja dirigiéndose a su hermano. Este le respondió con igual cortesía y felicidad.

-No, no creo que todavía le cueste-. Lo decía mientras ambos miraban a su invitada favorita, pues el hombre, sabía que el agotamiento se debía al levantarse a las cinco de la madrugada. -Despiértala, dile que se vista para la ocasión y que la espero en el patio-. Mientras le pasaba un objeto envuelto en una tela lila. Después, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Cuando el hombre salió de la habitación, Hana emocionada, comenzó a gritar el nombre de la rubia, al mismo tiempo que la empujaba. Kurapica despertó de inmediato, miró a la niña alegre y con una cara sonámbula que estaba con una voz inaudible pronunció las palabras "buenos días", y la mini pelirroja le respondió el saludo, y después añadió las instrucciones que Lucas le dio, junto con el encargo. Cuando la rubia lo recibió, despertó automáticamente y ambas fueron en busca de ropa en la habitación, donde su danchou se hospedaba.

Hana entró de la manera más silenciosa posible, y pisaba como si el piso fuese un campo minado. A Kurapica, le dio mucha gracia observar a la pequeña que en cierta forma era muy parecido a Gon, ambos compartían la ingenuidad en muchos aspectos.

-Hana no es necesario que tengas tanta precaución en no hacer ruido, ese sujeto está mientras se acercaba al closet para buscar el vestuario apropiado.

-Kurapica, si Onii-san está despierto, y es tu jefe ¿Cómo puedes tratarlo de esa manera?-.

La adolecente, no contestó, porque estaba inmersa en sí misma, viendo y pensando que ropa podría ponerse que en dos años y medio no le quedara pequeño y que no estuviese en la sala de vestuarios ubicada en el primer piso, (ya que ese era vestimenta para los trabajadores y artistas que se presentaban). Pero después de mucho silenció comenzó a trabajar su mente para recordar lo que le había dicho la niña, y que la otra no repitiera sus palabras, una vez que se acordó… -A bueno eso es por-por-. La rubia comenzó a tartamudear por aquella pregunta, al recordar una palabra de la oración que la alarmó. -¡Hana! ¿Le dices Onii-san, a él?-. Y antes de que la pelirroja pudiese responder, un evidente "si", la Kuruta le retó anticipadamente. -No deberías llamarlo así-.

"_Eso es injusto, ni siquiera lleva veinticuatro horas en esta casa, y Hana dice Onii-chan_". Curarpikt se quejaba. "_En estos momentos, me san ganas de decir quien es realmente ese sujeto_".

"_Si tan solo Lucas no fuese tan sobreprotector_". Contestó la otra.

"_Definitivamente querría matar a Kuroro y bueno las cosas definitivamente no saldrían bie_n".

-¿Estas celosa?-. Hana, escogió tales palabras porque sabía muy bien, que ella no le nombraba como hermana o amiga, sino que siempre por su nombre. –Si quieres, puedo llamarte como hermana desde ahora ya-. Kurapica encontró una polera celeste bastante extraña (en diseño), lo suficiente mente suelta y grande hace unos años, para que ahora, le quedara a la perfección. También encontró una jardinera que alargando las tiras, no abría problema al usarlo. Luego se retiró de la habitación para ir al de la niña, a quien no le quiso seguir el juego (ya que sentía bastante envidia), y se cambió de ropa. Luego de un aseo personal, se dirigió al patio, en donde no solo Lucas estaba, sino que también Hana y Kuroro. Este último, había aprovechado de preguntar a pelirroja sobre lo que estaba pasando, en el momento en el que la Kuruta se retiró de la habitación y cuando la niña le contó sobre el enfrentamiento que se daría a cabo, el pelinegro invadido por la curiosidad, no quiso perder el tiempo, para así, ir a observar el evento .

* * *

><p>-Estas lista para intentar derrotarme. Sé que pasaste el examen Hunter con gran éxito, y me alegro por ello, pero la situación es diferente siendo yo, tu oponente-. La rubia no respondió al comentario de su oponente, encontró que esas palabras supuestamente provocativas, no lo eran y resultaban ser ciertamente estúpidas. Al parecer, Lucas, fue quien le enseño a luchar y defenderse con las dos espadas, unidas mediante una cuerda, y ahora él, quería probar y ver con sus propios ojos, que su kohai no se había oxidado con el tiempo. Kurapica sabía que el pelirrojo, no comenzaría dando el primer ataque, así que no perdió el tiempo y con las espadas listas en sus manos, acomodadas y ubicadas en una posición de defensa, comenzó a correr para el ataque. Con gran agilidad, la chica cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su "enemigo", dio un salto abalanzándose sobre el pelirrojo, este otro, no tardó en retroceder y con un salto hacia adelante, alcanzó a Kurapica y automáticamente los ataques y contra ataques comenzaron. La agilidad de ambos era admirable, tanto en movimientos con las espadas, como en cuanto a lo corporal.<p>

La batalla, se estaba haciendo más larga de lo que pensaban, ninguno cedía la victoria, y Kurapica quien no había tomado desayuno, ya comenzaba a sentir el apetito. No quiso seguir jugando y quiso terminar de inmediato, aquella molesta e innecesaria batalla. Una vez que se lo propuso, no tardó ni un minuto en derrotarlo. Obvio que el líder del Genei Ryodan sabía durante todo el tiempo, que la chica no estaba luchando en serio, así que no dudo en que ganaría. Si solo hubiese estado con personas de confianza como sus arañas, el apostar hubiese hecho de esta competencia, algo más interesante. Lo único que rescató de todo esto, era una nota mental, donde modificó el concepto en armas, que utilizaba la adolecente, incluyendo a las espadas, junto al nen de materialización en forma de una cadena.

Al contrario de la reacción de Kuroro, los dos hermanos se quedaron boquiabierto, aunque el asombro de Hana se desvaneció, y rápidamente se transformó en admiración.

-Vamos a tomar desayuno-. Habló Kurapica con indiferencia respecto a su victoria, claramente sabia que iba a ganar. Entró a la casa, seguido por Kuroro y Hana, dejando atrás a Lucas, que producto a la derrota ciertamente inesperado, parecía que su alma dejó su cuerpo, después de todo, la pupila superó las habilidades de su maestro, desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>(NA): Holaassss a todos y disculpa por el tiempo que dejé de escribir. Quería actualizar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero he tenido un mes de full estudio. Tal vez esperaban algo más romántico, pero aun no pasara jojjojo (que mala soy), no es porque no se me ocurra ese tipo de escenas, sino que lo estoy dejando para más adelante. Espero que escuchen los temas musicales que he puesto en el fic, como el de este capítulo (Clair de lune), son la cumbia XD ajjaa.

Capítulo siguiente: Los días de trabajo comienzan para Kurapica. Tendrá que aguantar la constante presencia de Kuroro, el carácter sobreprotector de Lucas sin mencionar el trabajo de camarera en el bar. Lucas enfrenta nuevamente a Kuroro, para sacarle información. Sin mencionar, que habrá más espectáculos musicales para disfrutar.


	12. Trabajo duro, una canción y un adiós

-Diálogo-.

"Pensamientos".

(N/A): notas del autor.

**Capítulo 12:**** Trabajo duro, una canción y un adiós.**

El segundo día en casa, y ya comenzó con gran actividad por parte del dueño y sus caprichos. Luego de un desayuno balanceado hecho por el mayor de los habitantes de la casa. Luego, aproximadamente a las once de la mañana, el bar abre una puerta que se conecta con el callejón (donde Kurapica y Kuroro habían ido por primera vez) y los primeros artistas a presentarse, comienzan a llegar. En la habitación de vestuario y maquillaje, Lucas, Kurapica y Hana, esperan, arreglan, crean y modifican vestuarios, tanto para mujeres y hombres, sin olvidar que los maquillan, para que resaltaran aún más.

Kuroro, al no estar relacionado con el acuerdo de Kurapica y Lucas, no les ayudó, de todas formas ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente ayudarles. Para pasar el rato, se dirigió al segundo piso, a la habitación de su araña un poco más. Primero, inspeccionó los libros, que a su parecer eran muy interesantes y muchos de ellos nunca los había visto o escuchado, otros, ya lo había leído y a su parecer la rubia, poseía un buen gusto en la lectura. Y así paso un buen rato, sentado en el escritorio, practicando uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación, y Kurapica entró, vio al hombre en su escritorio con varios de sus libros. No se alarmó, ni se enojó, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra. La chica se dirigió rápidamente a su closet e inspeccionó todos los cajones y espacios posibles, al no encontrar lo que buscaba, extrajo todas sus ropas de sus cajones, dejando un desastre por todo el piso de su habitación. Deslizó el cajón de su velador, lo saco de su lugar y tiró todas sus pertenencias sobre la cama y siguió buscando. Lucas entró a la habitación bastante molestó y se dirigió a Kurapica.

-¡¿Todavía no los encuentras?, apresúrate que el bar abre en solo veinte minutos!-. Kurapica, no paraba de buscar, pero después de escuchar tantos regaños del pelirrojo, esta se aburrió y no dudó en parar, y gritarle inconscientemente, olvidándose de su danchou.

-¡Si no me vinieras a fastidiar tal vez lo encontraría!-.

-Solo apúrate. La pianista no puede presentarse, si le falta una cuerda al piano-. Contestó calmadamente, después se retiró de la habitación. Luego de calmarse un poco, la chica cerró sus ojos para pensar detenidamente donde podría estar las cuerdas. Tan solo le faltaba un poco de tranquilidad, para recordar donde se encontraban. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la rubia buscó debajo de la cama, de ella, extrajo una caja metálica, que originalmente contenía galletas de mantequillas. La abrió, y estaba llena de cuerdas de piano enrolladas y selladas. Increíblemente, le costó tan solo unos segundos en hallar la cuerda indicada, a pesar de no tener una etiqueta o algo por el estilo en donde le indicara a que número de cuerda pertenecía.

-¡KURAPICA. YA ABRIMOS. APRESURATE, TIENES DIEZ MINUTOS!-. Gritó Lucas desde la escalera en el primer piso. La otra, a pesar de su ira, no le contestó, por el tiempo en contra y no perder más tiempo. Corrió hacia la escalera y saltó del segundo piso y se dirigió al bar, sin darse cuenta que Kuroro iba tras ella. Tras bambalinas, Kurapica abrió el piano de cola, sin poner atención a los gritos proveniente de la pianista, que se iba a presentar:

-¡Crees que cambiar una cuerda y afinar el piano es fácil! ¡Yo e incluso Lucas, no sabemos hacerlo, es imposible que una niñita lo haga! -. La rubia, estaba extrayendo los restos de la cuerda rota y rápidamente comenzó a sacar la cuerda de repuesto y comenzó a desenrollarla. -¡Esto va hacer un desastre! ¡Cortarse la cuerda justo en este momento!-. Cuando la pianista terminó con su regaño, Kurapica ya había puesto la cuerda, ahora tan solo le faltaba afinarla. Para ello, se dirigió al teclado de marfil y tocó una vez la tecla correspondiente a la cuerda que estaba afinando, hizo sonar un diapasón y nuevamente se dirigió a la parte posterior del piano, y giró hacia la derecha, una pequeña perilla que mediante de una llave especial, tensaba cada vez más a la cuerda y luego de unas vueltas…

-Listo-. Misión cumplida por parte de la Kuruta. La pianista, iba a abrir la boca para burlarse de la adolecente y retarla nuevamente. Pero la rubia con un rostro serio e inmutable, que daba un poco de miedo, interrumpió.-Y antes que hables, pruébalo-. La artista, se limitó a obedecer sin dejar su actitud desafiante y molesta, pero una vez que toco una pequeña pieza, que incluía la tecla con la cuerda renovada. Definitivamente, la situación era para asombrarse, hacia ver a cualquiera de los presentes, como que si aquella labor fuese lo mas sencillo del mundo. Claro esta, que si en aquella situación, si estuviese Senritsu las cosas serian diferente, la pequeña mujer no hubiese necesitado la ayuda del diapasón, y hubiese dejado al instrumento con la nota con la altura exacta. Aun así, la chica no perdía el merito, después de todo no cualquier persona podría hacer su labor sin tener una habilidad como su pequeña amiga, o el poder de tener años de arduo trabajo y experiencia.

Con ello, los telones se abrieron y el día instrumental, comenzó. Con las primeras personas entrando al bar, Kurapica se dirigió a uno de los tantos guardarropas, sacó un traje y al estar sola, no dudó en cambiarse ropa ahí mismo y en vez los vestidores. En eso Lucas, Kuroro y Hana entraron.

-Kurapica, no ocupes ese traje. Ocupa este-. Kuroro, estaba claramente sorprendido. Sabía que su araña, era muy recatada, pero al verla con solo ropa interior y poniéndose la ropa la ropa que el hombre pelirrojo le pasaba, sin ninguna vergüenza a que la viesen el mayor o la niña (Porque en su caso, era claramente lo contrario, por ello mismo Kurapica constantemente, le daba un vistazo un poco molesto y avergonzado). El traje que se puso la rubia, era simple y clásico, camarera en blanco y negro. Y con ello se fue a atender a los consumidores, con bebestibles y alimentos. Hana se vistió en los vestidores y usó el mismo traje que la adolecente, una vez lista, se retiró de la habitación, dejando solos a Kuroro y a Lucas.

-Kurapica es increíble, ¿lo crees?-.

-Y la pregunta se debe a…-.

-Solo lo decía porque es increíble que una niña con solo doce años de edad, ha vivido cosas y ha hecho cosas que nadie siquiera se imagina, partiendo con la muerte de toda su tribu. Cuando llegó a esta casa, su rostro era indescifrable, a Hana le dio mucho miedo, cuando la vio por primera vez, es por eso que no le dice Hermana.- Kuroro iba a interrumpir, pero Lucas continuó hablando. –Al cumplirse el mes desde su llegada, decidió marcharse con la excusa de dar el examen hunter, pero a los doce años sin siquiera saber defenderse, le ofrecí un trato, ahí le enseñe a usar las espadas, después de todo yo también tengo una licencia Hunter-. Aquella noticia no fue novedad para el pelinegro quien ya lo sabía, debido a que hizo una investigación ilegal, en la habitación del pelirrojo. -Cuando poco a poco su rostro comenzó a dejar esa aura sombría, decidió a tomar clases de instrumentación en piano, violín, violonchelo y flauta, para no sentirse una carga. También leía demasiado para culturizarse. Recuerdo también, cuando tuve que enseñarle a hacer diferentes facciones faciales como para intimidar a los demás, para que le tomaran respeto y no se dejara abusar por los demás, porque aunque no lo creas, esa niña no sabía entablar una conversación o hablar normalmente con las personas, y si mi memoria no me falla ella ni siquiera conversaba-. Kuroro, pensó que aquellas reacciones, era normal para una niña pequeña, que quedó sola después de una masacre. Pero ya estaba aburrido que la conversación del pelirrojo, no iba para ningún lado.

-Lo que se resume en-. A Lucas comenzó a rodearlo un aura maligna, al parecer Lucas también tenía un leve conocimiento de nen, pero el pelinegro ni se inmuto con esa insignificante aura, le agradaba la idea en que si el pelirrojo fuese su araña o un enemigo para atacarlo en una batalla, pues así le mostraría lo que es una verdadera aura asesina, pero el sujeto no valía la pena ni para considerarlo en una araña, y aun más que le mostrara quien realmente era él.

-Mira tú crees que soy un idiota. Pero no permitiré, que un hombre, que Kurapica a quien ni siquiera le agrada, invada su espacio personal y que la ponga en peligro. Haciendo todo lo contrario que yo y mi familia, ha luchado para convertir a nuestra Kurapica, en la persona que es ahora-.

"_No, yo sé que tú eres más idiota de lo que aparentas_". Pensó el pelinegro. -Deberías mostrar un mejor fundamento, para demostrar la postura, en que yo invado su espacio personal de Kurapica y que la pongo en peligro-.

-Vamos. Un hombre de aproximadamente mi edad, que viaja con una niña de diecisiete años, quien más encima conoce uno de sus grandes secretos de que proviene de una tribu extinta. Hombre que más encima, sumando que en su llegada a este lugar estaba vestido extrañamente, con un abrigo con una gran cruz invertida en su espalda y unos aretes globulares muy extraños, en ambas orejas. No sé pero, es muy extraño para que seas el jefe, de algo que ni siquiera me han dicho-.

-Bueno no voy a negaré lo que dices, pero si soy el jefe de Kurapica y va en ti en creerme o no. En cuanto a mí, me da lo mismo, lo que tú creas y para serte más sincero, me da lo mismo la vida personal de esa chica-. Kuroro, cortó la conversación con una voz no molesta, pero lo suficientemente seria para que el pelirrojo no volviese a hablar con indirectas durante toda la estadía, de los viajeros. Con su propósito logrado, el pelinegro, quedó nuevamente sin ningún pasatiempo que hacer, así que con las manos en los bolsillos, se retiró del cuarto de vestuario y maquillaje para ir al bar, para escuchar los diferentes instrumentos con sus hermosos sonidos y melodías interpretadas por los diferentes artistas, que si bien a los oyentes en general gustaban, el líder de las arañas pudo identificar sin esfuerzo, quienes realmente tenían talento y experiencia tanto en el asunto musical, como el hecho de pararse arriba en el escenario.

Lugo de unas horas, se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de Kurapica y no dudó en recostarse y tomar una siesta. A cabo de las diez de la noche, alguien irrumpió en la habitación oscura producto de las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, a lo cual se le adiciona, la oscuridad propia de la hora. Se trataba de la rubia, acompañada de la Hana. Ambas usando un atuendo casual (diferente a la de camarera), la pequeña niña se aproximó al que dormía y antes de que pronunciara alguna palabra para despertarlo, Kurapica le había ganado y de manera fría, contrario a lo que pensaba decir la pelirroja, habló:

-Levántate, es hora de cenar-. Y con ello se retiró, el hombre, no tardó en obedecer y acató la orden dada, se levantó y comenzó a caminar, en dirección a la escalera, junto a Hana.

"_Kurapica y Onii-san deben conocerse muy bien, al punto de distinguir si estaba realmente despierto. Tal vez tienen una relación y por el carácter de mi hermano, tratan de mantenerlo oculto_". Con esa idea descabellada de la pelirroja, se fue feliz ante su descubrimiento, que a su parecer era muy romántico y entretenido. Su felicidad era tan obvia que no podía dejar de expresarlo exteriormente, Kuroro lo notó, y llegó a una segunda conclusión durante su estadía en La Copa Musical, "_Todas las personas que rodean a Kurapica, son extrañas_". Pero olvido, que ese hecho, no solo era válida para la Kuruta, sino que también para el mismo.

* * *

><p>Los días de trabajo transcurrieron más rápido de lo esperado. El número de clientela, aumentó inesperadamente desde que Kurapica apareció y comenzó a trabajar como camarera con sus diferentes vestidos para cada día. Así mismo, la chica al final del segundo día, recordó que ella ya había comprado ropa casual y que no necesitaba la vieja vestimenta de hace ya dos años. Por su lado el hombre, cabeza de la conocida Brigada Fantasma, hizo lo mismo que de costumbre, escuchar música, leer, y gozar de un buen licor de vez en cuando.<p>

El último día en la Copa Musical llegaba a su fin. Cuando ya llegaron las ocho de la tarde, el bar estaba colapsado de gente, y Lucas sabía perfectamente como calmar la multitud en la tienda. Llamo (gritó para ser más exacta) a su nueva trabajadora que estaba en el otro extremo, cuando esta se le acerco, el pelirrojo le habló, esta se enojó un poco y miró de manera desconfiada a su danchou, que estaba sentado en una de las mesas. La rubia se retiró de lugar y desapareció por un buen tiempo.

Pero el pelirrojo no pudo dejar de sonreír con picardía y decir: -Aun no has visto lo mejor de todo-. En eso, las luces del bar bajaron y las personas presentes, se preguntaban que ocurría. Pero la situación especial no se hizo esperar, el telón rojo intenso, se abrió. Se encendió un foco, que iluminaba a un micrófono con su pedestal ubicado al centro del escenario. Al costado izquierdo (perspectiva de los espectadores), se encontraba un piano de cola negro y el sujeto quien la iba a interpretar; al costado izquierdo, se encontraba un violinista, un violonchelista (sentado en una silla) y una flautista. Hubo murmullos entre la multitud, todos los personajes que estaban adelante, eran los mejores artistas de La Copa Musical. Pero después de unos minutos, del extremo derecho (perspectiva del público), salió la artista, que no era ni nada más que Kurapica, que para el asombro de muchos (Kuroro incluido), la chica no estaba vestida de manera provocativa o atrevida como utilizaban de recursos muchos cantantes, e instrumentistas. Esta vestía, un hermoso traje rojo, en donde el frente llegaba arriba de las rodillas, e iba alargándose hacia atrás, llegando a tocar el piso de madera; usaba unas sandalias rojas al tono del vestido, con tacos, con unas delgadas cuerdas que se entrecruzaban dándole un aspecto griego; usaba un brazalete y una pulsera en cada brazo, la primera a nivel de la mitad del antebrazo y la segunda al nivel de la muñeca, en donde una fina tela roja transparente, unían el brazalete y la pulsera (ambas doradas). Su cabello estaba largo, ondulado, y voluminoso, en donde finos adornos dorados lo adornaban. Al parecer, ocupaba una peluca al tono de su verdadera cabellera.

Los espectadores, estaban cautivados por la hermosa chica que posaba ante sus ojos. Hombres y mujeres esperaban con ansias la verdadera habilidad de la chica, porque se dieron cuenta de que los que interpretaban los instrumentos musicales, eran los mejores del local. Kurapica estaba con sus ojos cerrados, la pequeña orquesta comenzó a tocar, la introducción no fue muy larga y en menos de lo esperado, abrió sus hermosos ojos del color del aquamarina y comenzó a cantar. Su voz, causó miles de emociones en el público, era una voz dulce, limpia, pura, potente, al punto de ser angelical.

A) Volar por los vientos.

Buscar el edén,

Encontrar una esperanza,

Un hogar a donde volver.

B) Una brújula se cruza para guiarte,

En la búsqueda,

Solo confía en un futuro

En donde se pueda ser feliz.

A) Volar por los vientos.

Buscar el edén,

Encontrar una esperanza,

Un hogar a donde volver.

B) Un agua, pura y cristalina,

Ondas formando

Un sueño, un deseo.

Un lugar donde el mundo

En donde se pueda ser feliz.

C) El sonido del fututo llegó.

La melodía no se detiene,

Seguirá sonando,

Hasta que el ave dance.

A) Volar por los vientos.

Encontrar el edén,

Encontrar la esperanza,

Y el hogar a donde volver.

La canción que comenzó desorientada y triste, terminó con un final feliz. Al terminar la orquesta, los aplausos no cesaron. La cantante solo sonrió amablemente, se inclinó para mostrar su agradecimiento debido a la atención prestada, y se retiró tal cual como llegó. Lucas, orgulloso de su indudable mejor cantante, el pelirrojo se dirigió con su típico carácter jovial que le caracterizaba, hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado derecho, preguntando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-¿Qué te pareció, mi "musa" de la música? Apuesto que eso ni te lo esperabas, bueno conociendo el actuar de esa chica, es de esperarse los secretos-. Después de no escuchar respuesta alguna, el pelirrojo, miró a Kuroro, y se encontró con algo que de verdad no esperaba en la faceta de este personaje, ya que se encontraba con la boca semi-abierta, y con sus ojos muy abiertos, observando el lugar por donde la chica rubia, se había desapareció tras bambalinas. "_Tal vez este sujeto, no pretendía nada con Kurapica, pero después de est… no me sorprendería si algo comenzase a cambiar_". Pensó el hombre de treinta años con un rostro de enojo, celos y preocupación evidente. "_Creo que… creo que me estoy preocupando demasiado, es imposible que algo pasase entre ellos, después de todo, él es solo su jefe. Debería confiar mas en Kurapica_".

* * *

><p>-¡Salud por el gran éxito de Kurapica!-. Gritó Lucas entusiasmado durante la cena. Los tres que le acompañaban en la mesa, no lo tomaron en cuenta, así que no le contestaron y siguieron pendientes de su plato, provocando un silencio en el ambiente. Después de un leve reposo, los dos que retomarían su viaje al día siguiente, partieron a su respectiva habitación.<p>

* * *

><p>-Lucas. Lo acordado-. El pelirrojo suspiro, con un aire triste, pues su querida Kurapica ya tenía que marcharse. Él, sabía que nada cambiaria, si le suplicase de rodillas o le obligara en quedarse y olvidara todo lo malo de su pasado. Ya que su pensamiento estaba respaldado con la experiencia de hace dos años.<p>

Flash back.

-Kurapica. Quédate, no es necesario que busques venganza. Si perdiste a tus familiares y te duele, piensa que nosotros somos tu familia ahora-.

-Lo siento Lucas, tengo que hacer esto, y tu ni nadie podrá cambiarme mi manera de pensar-. Respondió la rubia en una versión masculina, guardando las últimas cosas en una mochila.

-Pero Kurapica, es que acaso, ¿no te divertiste con nosotros?, ¿no soy un buen padre o hermano mayor para ti?-. Los sollozos sinceros del pelirrojo, ni siquiera pensaron en ocultase. Esa imagen, rompió el corazón de Kurapica, pero aun así, no cambio de parecer.

-Yo rendiré el examen hunter. Acabaré con todos los miembros del Genei Ryodan, después reuniré los treinta y seis pares de ojos escarlatas. Esa es mi misión-. Con aquellas palabras, el niño en apariencia, comenzó a dar los primeros pasos de su aventura, pero la duda hizo que se detuviese antes del octavo paso. –Pero pienso volver. Te lo prometo, solo tienes que ser paciente y esperar, porque llegaré cuando menos te lo esperes-.

Fin del flash back.

Con aquellos recuerdos, el pelirrojo desapareció por unos instantes, saliendo de la habitación, y cuando volvió, traía en sus manos un trozo de género cuidadosamente doblado. Se acercó a la rubia y se lo entregó con sumo cuidado.

-Ahí tienes-. Esta no trató con tanta delicadeza a su posesión, y una vez nuevamente en su poder, lo guardó entre sus pertenencias, dentro de su mochila.

-Adiós Lucas-. Se dirigió al pelirrojo, quien no dudo en abrazarla, y cuando vio que Kuroro le estaba dando la espalda, y que ya comenzó a caminar, esta no dudó en abrazarlo con la misma intensidad y aprecio. Cuando los dos amigos (a la boca de la rubia) se separaron, Kurapica no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la casa (estaban fuera de la edificación, en la entrada del bar), específicamente al segundo piso, en la ventana donde estaba la habitación de la pelirroja.-Despídeme de Hana, por favor-.

-Lo haré. Ya sabes, que le da mucha pena las despedidas-. Y con eso, le dio la espalda. Lucas se dio cuenta de algo, le gritó a Kuroro, se le acercó a este último, y estrechó su mano y con una radiante sonrisa.-Cuida de Kurapica, porque no dudare en matarte si algo le llegase a pasar-. El pelinegro no contestó, ni hizo gesto alguno, solo se dio media vuelta y comenzó nuevamente a caminar, pero dejo pensando a Kuroro que como jefe de la chica, es ella quien debería ser quien lo cuide.

Lucas se acercó a Kurapica, y la abrazo nuevamente, y en su oído, pronunció. –Kurapica, yo sé que no puedo hacer que te quedes, pero quiero que tenga en mente, que cuando termines con tu lucha, esta casa siempre tendrá las puertas abierta, para nuestra hermana de alma-. Kurapica solo le contestó con una sonrisa forzada, pues en verdad, nunca esperaba tal gesto del pelirrojo y de nadie, para especificar. Aquellas palabras le llegaron a tal punto, que si no estuviese acompañada por aquel criminal, seguramente lloraría. Las dudas en la chica, se fueron y caminó en dirección a la montaña Rukuso.

Al ver partir a la mejor cantante del mundo (según su criterio), se dio cuenta que aquella niña pérdida, desconectada, y débil, que encontró en el centro de aquella pequeña ciudad turística; ya era toda una mujer fuerte, y hermosa.

* * *

><p>(NA): Hola a todo el mundo! Me he desaparecido por mucho mucho mucho tiempo, iba a subir este capitulo hace mucho tiempo, que estaba listo, pero lo deje a un lado por darle la prioridad a los estudios, en serio se me vinieron una tonelada de certámenes XD por eso les pido una gran disculpa u.u. Se que deben estar pensando que estúpida y cursi fue la canción de Kurapica, ¿cierto? Porque eso es lo que yo pienso, pero la idea era no escribir una canción de algún artista en especifico, pero para que queden todos felices, pueden imaginarse la canción que ustedes gusten y con la letra que prefieran :D

Próximo capítulo: El viaje nuevamente se retoma, y el buen humor por parte de ambos no dura por mucho tiempo y una batalla donde el orgullo se pone en juego. Además, las apariciones de Curarpikt en la mente de Kurapica, cada vez son más constantes y duraderas.


	13. Discusión

-Diálogo-.

"Pensamientos".

(N/A): notas del autor.

Capitulo anterior: Durante la estancia en la casa de Lucas, Kurapica da a conocer su talentosa voz como parte de su trabajo, pero como el acuerdo era por solo cinco días, la hora de marcharse llego mas rápido de lo que pensaban.

Capítulo 13**: Discusión. **

El viaje se retoma para Kurapica y Kuroro. Ya habían caminado una media hora, y en el trayecto, aun se veían casas relativamente cerca unas a otras, cuya distancia poco a poco se hacia más grande. Todo estaría bien en la caminata, si no fuera por algo que molestaba a la rubia, desde ya hace un buen rato.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó la chica al hombre, que caminaba a su lado, que si bien no la miraba, tenia una sonrisa marcada en sus labios, que le sacaba de quicios.

-¿Acaso no puedo entretenerme?-. Contestó el pelinegro, que poco a poco su seriedad aumentaba.

-No tiene nada de malo, siempre y cuando, yo no sea tu entretención-.

-¿Porque crees, que tu siempre eres el centro de atención?-. Preguntó Kuroro, con una directa. "_Con eso se callara_" Pensó el pelinegro. Por su parte, Kurapica ya estaba demasiado molesta, no sabia como iba a resistir la última semana de viaje, cuando recién retomaron el paso y apenas habían salido de la ciudad. No pasaron ni un minuto, y los refunfuños de la rubia, fueron audibles hasta el punto en que Kuroro pudo distinguir claramente algunas palabras.

"_¿Estas segura de que refunfuñar es la solución?_".Dijo Curarpikt con un tono inocente y a la vez entretenido.

"_Y que tanto te importa. El idiota se cree listo_". –Nunca me callaré ante un alcohólico-. "_Tiene aire de grandeza cuando es un odioso_…". –…ladrón-.

"_ehhh… creo que el escuchó algunas cosas_". Acotó la otra.

"¿_en serio_?". Preguntó la chica, pero en vez de comprobar si era verdad lo que había dicho, se dio cuenta que Curarpikt había estado molestándola hace un buen rato con sus comentarios, y lo solucionó simplemente con un "_¡Sal de mi mente!_".

Después que Curarpikt dejó de hablarle, tomó en consideración la aseveración de su yo interno. Con una mirada seria, al igual que su expresión, miró al hombre quien la estaba mirando fríamente. Ambas miradas cruzadas estaban tenían en mente algo totalmente diferente. La rubia por su parte, pensaba que como aquel personaje podría tener esa mirada tan gélida al punto de causar escalofríos, eran dos orbes de oscuridad infinita. Muchos hombres en el mundo podrían tener ese color de ojos, pero estaba segura que nadie absolutamente nadie podría causar una sensación de terror, respeto y admiración al mismo tiempo. Hasta cierto punto, Kurapica Kuruta sabia que no por nada, él era el líder de las arañas, y aún mas importante su enemigo número uno. En cuanto a Kuroro, él no estaba pensando en los ojos de la chica, debido a que esta portaba sus lentes de contacto de color marrón, que los usó desde que se alejaron lo suficiente de la casa de Lucas. En cambio, pensó en que la chica todavía esta actuando como una chiquilla malcriada, aunque él sabia perfectamente que hacer para ponerla en su lugar, hacerle notar su situación actual y lo más importante, demostrarle que él no es alguien con quien se puede bromear así como así.

* * *

><p>El viaje en silencio, lo hizo que fuera mas largo de lo que debería. Después de cierto punto, dejaron de avanzar por el camino y se abalanzaron por el frondoso y espeso bosque virgen (según los que pasaban por el sendero marcado y los habitantes de los alrededores). Kuroro recordaba perfectamente el camino, pero prefirió seguir a su joven araña y avanzar a paso lento por si encontraba algo interesante, como un animal extraño o cualquier cosa que podría generar una gran cantidad de dinero fácil, y por los rumores oídos, los alrededores de la montaña Rukuso habían una gran cantidad de fauna y flora exóticas, que aun carecen de nombres y características estudiadas, debido a la peligrosidad de estos mismos. La chica por su parte, no se acordaba muy bien del camino, después de todo salió de la aldea por primera y única vez, después de la masacre. Como obviamente no le iba a preguntar al pelinegro la dirección, hizo aparecer su cadena y dejó guiarse por ella. Kuroro después de observar que la chica, materializó su cadena, adelantó en paso, para nivelarse con la Kuruta.<p>

-Así que… no sabes el camino para llegar a tu tribu-. Dijo con asombro interno, cuando analizó la función de la cadena.

-Bueno, eso se debe a que nunca antes había salido de la aldea… Y nunca hubiese salido si unos criminales no hubiesen asesinado a mi gente-. Respondió amargamente.

-No me digas que eras de esas hijitas consentidas, que hacían todo lo que se ordenaban-. Con tales palabras, el rojo de los ojos de Kurapica comenzaba a encenderse poco a poco y gracias a sus lentillas, el hombre no pudo notar la perfección del color carmesí, lleno de ira; y al no escuchar quejas, prosiguió. –Ojalá pudiera tener la misma suerte y obedecieras sin hacer una escena-.

Kurapica, siempre se quedaba callada cuando alguien le buscaba o decía algo sin sentido, es mas, lo ignoraba. Pero con Kuroro Lucifer, era algo que no podía hacer, no sabia si era causa de su odio insaciable por la situación, o si era el carácter indiferente, sin inmutaciones, sumada a esa voz profunda, que no coincidía con sus bromas de palabras. Así que no tardó en responderle de manera descortés y con su orgullo en alto como siempre.

-Jamás fui la consentida de mis padres y nunca desobedecía una orden proveniente de quienes respeto y se lo merecen-.

-Yo merezco tu respeto, después de todo soy tu líder y para ser mas especifico, soy tu dueño-.

-Tú nunca tendrás mi respeto como líder. Apenas te respeto como enemigo-.

Apenas dichas aquellas palabras, ambos se encontraron con un ancho y alto risco, Kurapica miró hacia los dos lados, en busca de alguna pasada y cuando recordó como había cruzado la primera vez, se dirigió al pelinegro con la vista, se percató que no estaba a su lado, sino al otro lado del risco retomando el paso. La chica no quiso ser menos, y retrocedió lo permitido por el terreno y comenzó a correr, tirándose al barranco como una verdadera clavadista, e inserto la cadena en el risco frente a ella, se impulsó, elevándose de manera rápida, alcanzando la altura necesaria para llegar a la superficie y retomar su camino.

"_Así no crucé el risco la primera vez pero, es sin duda fue mas rápido y fácil de este modo_". Pensaba de manera triunfal.

Una vez que la rubia alcanzó a su danchou, no pudo hacer de lado, el hecho que tenia un poco de apetito y sed, pero ciertamente, no iba a comer en el bosque, y atraer a los animales salvajes del día, ni tampoco al lado del hombre, al parecer los cinco días que estuvo compartiendo con él en la casa de Lucas, no fueron suficientes para acostumbrarse a una rutina, que cualquier ser vivo requiere. Era un miedo provocado, a que esa rutina se volviera tan común, que llegase a un punto que se olvidase de su moral, de su comportamiento intachable y se convirtiera por completo en una criminal tipo S, con la idea de morir en cada misión y no tener el poder, ni la fuerza necesaria para lograr sobrevivir ante los cazadores de listas negras, y ser reconocida como una hunter la ex-cazadora del Genei Ryodan, y que se volvió una de ellos.

* * *

><p>La noche estaba llegando, y los dos viajeros, siguieron su marcha hasta que sus ojos no les acompañaban, (cabe notar que ambos podrían usar otros métodos, para seguir avanzando, pero lo mejor era tomar un descansó y relajarse hasta el día siguiente). Ambos sabían que no podían tomar muchas molestias en el trayecto, tanto el hombre proveniente de la ciudad de las estrellas fugases, como la Kuruta, por ello, no compraron una tienda de campaña.<p>

-Así como vamos avanzando hasta ahora, llegaremos más rápido de lo estimado-. Habló Kurapica mientras hacia una fogata

-Y eso lo dices porque eres la experta en el recorrido, ¿cierto?-. Contestó Kuroro, sentado no muy lejos de la futura fogata, sacando algunos alimentos del paño Fun-fun. La rubia, maduramente omitió el último comentario (aunque mordiéndose la lengua), se levantó una vez encendido el fuego, dejó sus pertenecías en el lugar y se marchó. Kuroro, imaginaba que iría a por necesidades urinarias o algo por el estilo, y a diferencia de muchas de sus arañas, era un caballero y no iba a preguntar algo sobre a lo que muchas chicas le avergonzaría contestar, fin al cabo su acompañante por muy ruda y madura que fuese, seguía siendo una niña.

Cuando ya pasó casi una hora, sin noticias de la araña novata, la rubia llegó como si nada. Se sentó a corta distancia del fuego, frente al danchou (quien estaba tendido relajadamente ocupando a una gran piedra como respaldo), con las piernas entre cruzadas formando un espació en el centro, lo que utilizó para ubicar su mochila, seguidamente, comenzó a buscar algo de comer e irse a caminar nuevamente. Su sorpresa fue, que en sus posesiones, no había comida alguna. Y solo habiendo dos personas presente, el culpable necesariamente era el ladrón y asesino profesional.

-¿Donde esta mi comida?-. Preguntó con voz molesta, acompañada de sus gestos y facciones acusadoras. Esperando una explicación razonable al respecto.

-Yo la guardé-. Contestó el hombre, más rápido y corto de lo esperado, lo que hizo que la otra se enojara un poco más, y que el volumen de su voz incrementara en su nueva pregunta.

-¿Quién te dio autorización de meterte en mis cosas?-.

-Soy tu jefe así que te guste o no, yo tengo el privilegio de husmear lo que estime conveniente-. Acotó con altanería y un leve orgullo disfrazado.

-Y el dejarme sin provisiones, ¿es conveniente para ti?-.

-Así es-. Kurapica, con un orgullo aun más grande, se quedó callada y con hambre. Definitivamente no iba a abrir la boca, pues hace ya algún tiempo, se estaba acostumbrando amargamente a que el hombre, siempre le ganara en argumentos; y definitivamente no iba a humillarse en pedir comida por muy hambrienta que estuviese. Pero como en muchas ocasiones recientes, algo le jugó en contra, en este caso, su mismo organismo, quien con el efecto del apetito, hizo un fuerte sonido, dando a entender que requería ingerir algo de alimento. Kuroro serio como desde un principio, aunque en su interior, la entretención no podía ser mas grande; le iba a dejar en claro, lo que es molestar a Kuroro Lucifer, y que él, es su nueva autoridad. -¿Quieres algo de comer?-. Preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Es necesario contestar-. Contestó sin dar la cara, aun así, el sonrojo producto al sonido de su estomago era evidente. "_Por Kami. Y se supone que él es el proveniente de la cuidad basura y me deja sin provisiones_". Pensó la rubia, que después de un tiempo sin que el pelinegro le diese algo para comer, no pudo evitar preguntar. -¿Y…?-.

-Y, ¿qué?-.

-No me vas a dar algo para comer-.

-Si-. Contestó de manera calmada y con los brazos ubicado atrás de la cabeza. -Lo haré cuando lo estime conveniente-. Una persona común y corriente, o mejor dicho cualquier persona, hubiese preguntado que cuando seria esa ocasión. Pero este no era el caso, los dos viajeros eran demasiado inteligentes para omitir ciertas preguntar y adelantarse a las respuestas obvias y no generar un cliché.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-. Buscando el motivo del comportamiento de el pelinegro.

-Lo hago para que aprendas a obedecer y no te reveles ante mis palabras-. Tomó un leve tiempo y prosiguió. -Si quieres comer, deberás hacer merito. Y te advierto que soy una persona benevolente con mis arañas. El tenerme de aliado resulta muy beneficioso para cualquier persona, incluso para ti y lo único que te pido es tu lealtad, tus servicios en cuanto a nen y lo principal es tu honestidad, porque lo que mas odio son las mentiras-.

-Tengo buenas noticias para ti. Algo que será muy fácil es decir la verdad, es por eso que no temo admitir que una vez que me libere de tu poder, te asesinare-. Finalizó secamente su discurso.

Con ello la chica tomó su mochila, la acomodó en el suelo, y la utilizó como almohada y se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda al hombre que siempre le saca de quicios. Por su lado, Kuroro hizo aparecer su libro de habilidades y extrajo de su paño fun fun dos frazadas y una de ellas se la tiró a Kurapica, quien le calló encima y esta al estar despavorida, le tomó un poco por sorpresa, ambos se abrigaron por su cuenta y comenzaron a dormir entre comillas, por el peligro que podría resultar el remoto lugar. El hombre, ya abrigado, hizo lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, aproximadamente a las ocho de la mañana, la Kuruta se levantó primero, quien rápidamente tomó su mochila y se alejó del lugar en busca de un arrollo, ya que deduciendo por vegetación verdosa y húmeda del ambiente, sabia que muy cerca debería haber alguna fuente de agua. No pasado ni cinco minutos y lo encontró. Era un bello y tranquilo rio, Kurapica no se quedó a admirar el paisaje e hizo a lo que fue, el aseo matutino, al fin y al cabo sigue siendo una chica limpia y no por formar actualmente parte de los criminales provenientes de Ryuuseigai, iba a olvidar sus principios. Pudo notar que el río era lo suficientemente profundo, para tomarse un baño matinal, y aprovecho rápidamente el momento, antes de que el hombre apareciera y en el momento más inoportuno. Se cambió de vestuario y una vez lista, no regreso de inmediato, se desvió en busca de algo para comer, claro está, que podía estar varios días sin comer, pero con su orgullo y el del hombre, sabia que este tema no se iba a solucionar tan pronto, y para ello, necesitaba asegurarse con frutos y plantas silvestres, porque en cuanto a animales se refiere, no se encontraba ninguno a su alrededor. Cuando encontró unas vallas comestibles (sabido por estudios previos en libros e imágenes), su desayuno estaba servido. Cuando iban a introducirlos en su boca, tanto sus manos como sus labios le jugaron en contra, estos se repelían como verdaderos imanes con igual carga. Esta sabiendo el porqué, no lo intentó más y regresó con el danchou.<p>

Kuroro despertó de inmediato con el despertar de Kurapica, pero para darle privacidad, y no estar todo el tiempo molestándola, se quedó en el mismo lugar, pretendiendo dormir confiado que tarde o temprano, Kurapica iba a tener que dejar su orgullo. Pero el estar ahí sin hacer nada, no era propio de él, así que sacó un libro de bolsillo, y comenzó su lectura, calmadamente para apreciar cada palabra escrita. Cuando sintió que la chica regresaba, debido al nen impuesto; el turno del aseo matutino, llegó para él. Se guió por la presencia de la chica y no pudo dejar notar, que esta, se desviaba del camino de regreso, y al no estar lejos, con solo una vista periférica de cuarenta y cinco grados, pudo ubicarla y observarla, en una escena bastante graciosa, ya que la rubia trataba de comer y su cuerpo se lo impedía, producto a las ordenes dadas en la noche anterior. No se quedó observando la escena, y siguió su camino guiado únicamente, por la memoria de donde estaba anteriormente a la adolecente. Cuando llegó a río, encontró que era un excelente paisaje para contemplar, pero como tenían que retomar su marcha, eso era algo que no iba a hacer, aunque igualmente tomo un baño de manera relajada. Cuando regresó, Kurapica tenía doblada la frazada y estaba lista para otro día de una larga marcha. El hombre no tomó en cuenta la apresurada acción de la chica, y se sentó donde antiguamente había dormido, y de su paño fun-fun, extrajo unos varios alimentos, y se los comió tranquilamente.

"_Y yo pensaba que las única forma que podíamos morir ahora, era con no llegar a ese lugar a tiempo_". Habló Curarpikt, un poco irritada, pero la otra no lo entendió de esa manera.

"_Porque no te callas de una vez, no aportas nada con tu presencia_".

"_¿Eso es lo que piensas?_". Kurapica se dirigió la vista al hombre, quien ya estaba guardando sus alimentos. Aquello fue el aviso para que ella retomara el camino, materializando su cadena para guiarse en el camino, pero ciertamente, el estar con su cadena, sin comer durante mas de veinticuatro horas, y sin olvidar que estaba teniendo una especie de plática con su yo interno; era un gran gaste de energía y por el efecto del último motivo, de los tres ya mencionados; sus ojos tendían a cerrarse. "_Para tu información, sólo quería decir que no te atrevas a dar tu brazo a torcer_".

"_Eso ni lo dudes_". No pudo evitar mostrar una risa de satisfacción que inconscientemente expresaba. Esta estaba tan preocupada de no cerrar sus ojos, que no notó a Kuroro, que ya la había alcanzado y estaba a su lado. El hombre caminaba sin ningún problema, y no pudo evitar notar, que su acompañante se retrasaba en los pasos. Cuando la miró a la cara, le vio con una sonrisa decidida, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba bastante agotada.

"_Que bien, pareciera que nos estamos llevando mejor_". La chica inmediatamente transformó su rostro en molestia, ante la felicidad y las palabras que Curarpikt mencionaba.

"_Que tengamos solo un punto en común, no necesariamente hará que las dos nos llevemos mejor_". La otra dio un suspiro, queriendo decir: como es que todavía no te has dado cuenta.

"_¿Solo un punto en común? Nosotras somos iguales en todo sentido, solo que en lo que diferimos es demasiado grande_".

* * *

><p>(NA): AHHHHH! Tanto tiempo sin publicar, pero como dicen mas vale tarde que nunca. Trate de poner las lineas horizontales donde deverian ir (para separar los parrafos) pero no se que paso que no pude :/ pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del fics y comenten dando opiniones e ideas :D

Capítulo siguiente: un nuevo personaje aparece, y en nada mas que en medio del bosque. Aun así, el viaje se complicara aun mas para Kurapica, ya que le ocurrirá una serie de eventos inesperados, que le advertirán en la difícil situación en la que esta.


	14. Tregua

-Diálogo-.

"Pensamientos".

(N/A): notas del autor.

Capítulo anterior: Kuroro se molesta con Kurapica, porque todavía no le hace entender que esta le debe su obediencia. En modo de castigo por su falta de respeto esta la castiga sin poder comer, mientras no lo logre su cometido.

**Capítulo 14: Tregua.**

El pelinegro, estaba atento al comportamiento de su araña novata, aprovechando de que ella no se había percatado de su constante observación, y gracias a ello, ratificaba todas las conclusiones que había deducido anteriormente, y que ciertamente no se aburría de recordarlo una y otra vez. En aquel momento, ella estaba a tal punto inmersa en sus pensamientos, que nuevamente no se daba cuenta de la gamma de expresiones en su rostro, que le hacían verse como una persona extremadamente bipolar.

"_Que tipo de cazadora de listas negras fue, si ni siquiera puede aguantar el apetito por un día entero_". Pensaba el hombre. "_¿y que es eso de sus supuesta muerte? ¿Cómo es eso posible eso, si dudo que alguien le hubiese impuesto un ataque de nen o algo por el estilo? Si estuviese enferma, dudo que la mejor solución es ir donde su tribu, y si realmente esta enferma, no presenta ningún síntoma aparte del cansancio_". Su mente no quiso seguir trabajando en la niña (le puso de mal humor) y la dedicó a su alrededor, exactamente en un árbol de tamaño impresionante, se encontraba delante de ellos, cuyas raíces sobresalían y se alzaban del suelo, formando arcos naturales, envueltos de plantas que se adherían a la superficie, de la planta. El hombre saltó encima de las raíces, y se ahorro el problema de ensuciarse, agacharse o algo por el estilo. Para su suerte las raíces del árbol eran lo suficientemente gruesas y resistentes para que se lo permitiera.

Para mala suerte de Kurapica, esta después de un tiempo (mientras seguía su conversación con Curarpikt) se percató que el hombre no estaba a su lado. Esta, intentaba concentrarse en el camino (cosa que se le dificultó, porque Curarpikt no dejaba su mente tranquila), y trató de apurar el paso, ya que se estaba quedando atrás. Después de un rato, sus ojos le pesaron a tal punto, que los mantuvo cerrados por varios segundos, sin éxito en abrirlos. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, escuchó que su compañero de viajes saltó, sin saber el por qué, pero la respuesta, la obtuvo mas rápido de lo pensado, cuando chocó secamente con la raíz del árbol, lo suficientemente fuerte, para que esta se callera al suelo y muchos insectos alados salieran de sus escondites para irse del lugar estruendoso. Kuroro, escuchó el ruido pero siguió caminando, definitivamente sabia que la adolecente estaba demasiado distraída, y aquello fue una conveniente consecuencia para el. En cuanto a la rubia, todavía en el suelo, y con una mano en la cabeza, se levantó e intentó nuevamente abrir sus ojos, pero estos aun no respondían a su deseo.

"_Esto no es bueno_".

"_Y, ¿de quien crees que es la culpa?_". Su yo interno le dio la razón. La chica después de un minuto aproximadamente, intentó nuevamente abrir sus parpados. Esta vez lo logró, pero no de la manera esperada. "_N-no. No puede ser. Mis ojos. No puedo ver_".

"_Tendrás que arreglártelas para poder llegar rápido a la tribu. Esta situación empeorará por cada rato que pase_".

-¿Qué haré ahora?-. Susurró apenas producto de la desesperación.

"Ponte los lentes de contactos". Con ese último comentario, Curarpikt desapareció para que la rubia recuperase un poco de energía.

El terror de no poder ver era tan grande, que rápidamente se sentó en el suelo, sacó su mochila de su espalda, y la ubicó entre sus piernas, para buscar las lentillas. Cuando las encontró después de buscar desesperadamente, se las puso a toda prisa. Cuando escuchó ruido de alguien que se acercaba proveniente de la dirección en donde Kuroro se había ido. Dedujo que Obviamente iba a verla, después de tanto demorar.

-No es necesario que ha…-. No alcanzó a terminar sus palabras, cuando sintió que algo a gran velocidad pasó y se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro. Al parecer era el cuchillo Benz de Kuroro, que el mismo tiró, cuyo objetivo no era asustar a la chica o amenazarla para atacarla, sino para detener a una gran bestia que estaba acechándola como si fuese su presa. El cuchillo, con excelente puntería, se dirigió directamente a la aorta del animal, y después de unos segundos, la sangre caía en forma de una pequeña gota que teñía de rojo el pelaje de la fiera. El hombre, fue a recuperar su preciado cuchillo y al sacarlo, una cascada de sangre poco densa comenzó a chorrear (la hoja del cuchillo tenia un veneno que como efecto diluía la sangre), y como el hombre con sus rápidos reflejos se corrió del camino, Kurapica en tan solo unos pocos segundos, estaba envuelta de la tibia tinta roja. Fue ahí recién, que se percato de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Y con una actitud indiferente y arrogante, habló. –Yo puedo arr…-. Por segunda vez, no pudo terminar su oración.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!-. Habló firme pero no gritando, como un verdadero danchou. Al mismo tiempo que sujetó a la chica de su polera, y la levantó del suelo (sin dificultad alguna), para llevarla a la altura de sus ojos. –Has estado desconcentrada todo el día, preocúpate de las cosas que ocurren a tú alrededor y no solo en ti. Niña caprichosa y arrogante-. Después dichas aquellas palabras, soltó a Kurapica, limpió el cuchillo son unas hojas y siguió su camino. En cuanto a la rubia tomó su mochila, limpió su rostro lleno de sangre, y fue a tocar al animal, por si aun estaba vivo. Cuando iba a tocarlo, una especia de maullido, la detuvo. Era su cría, quien no quería que se acercara. Kurapica, hizo caso omiso e igual tocó a la gigantesca fiera. Tan pronto, esta hizo el contacto físico, el cachorro le mordió su mano. Esta, no se quejó aunque le dolió bastante; fue la oportunidad perfecta para tomar al erizado, colerizado y diminuto animal. La chica no soltó a la bestia aunque intentaba escaparse, y se marchó del lugar sin antes decir lo siento al cadáver y a su nueva mascota.

Al pasar unos cinco minutos, animal estaba durmiendo en los brazos de su nueva ama, producto del cansancio al hacer tanto esfuerzo en escaparse. Luego Kurapica, con sus manos todas arañadas, se curo con la cadena de radiestesia. Ya un poco mejor por todo lo ocurrido, alcanzó a su líder y como no podía apoyarse en vista, para determinar la topografía del terreno, se ayudó a si misma con su cadena como si fuese un verdadero perro entrenados para el tema. Ciertamente Kuroro pensaba que la chica le estaba tomando el pelo, haciendo al pie de la letra lo que le había dicho. Cuando él vio a la pequeña fiera en sus brazos durmiendo plácidamente, tenia curiosidad a por ella, después de todo nunca había visto esa especie.

-¿Que anim…-.

-Solo quiero dejar en claro, que no dejare que me llames la atención. Es algo que de verdad odio-. Ciertamente dejó a Kuroro pensante, eso realmente vino de la nada. Después de una pausa dedicada a la meditación, logró hacer conexión a sus palabras. Se refería a su enojo por su distracción. Le resultaron unas palabras bastante rencorosas. Bueno, era de esperar de alguien quien busca (o mejor dicho buscaba) venganza a por su tribu.

-Bueno, si no quieres que te alce la voz, no tienes que hacerme enojar y obedecerme. Así de sencilla y fácil es la solución-.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche, Kurapica al igual que la noche anterior, encendió una fogata y al igual que la noche anterior, no comió. Esta vez no se hizo mayor problema, al estar con su nueva y diminuta mascota, que no era más grande que un gato de un mes y medio. En eso, Kuroro, como siempre sentado frente a la chica, extrajo su comida del paño fun fun y si bien no tenia apetito, lo hacia mas que nada para tentar a su araña novata. Para su mala suerte, no lo logró, esta estaba jugando como un verdadero infante, con el animal. Kuroro ciertamente no podía creer que la chica estuviese lo suficientemente feliz que lo demostrara, sin importar su presencia, era extraño, siempre le vía enojada o pretendiendo ser firme para no demostrar debilidad. Ciertamente, estaba asombrado, la sonrisa de Kurapica era hermosa, incluso en la noche, si tan solo no estuviese con los lentes de contactos.<p>

-¿Por qué estas usando las lentillas?-. Solo bastó con abrir la boca, para que la rubia volviese a ser la misma persona de siempre.

-Por que quiero-. El pelinegro exhaló resignado. "_¿Es que acaso esta chica nunca dejara de ser amargada?_". El hombre abrió el paquete de un sándwich, solo bastó el abrir un pequeña abertura, para que a la pequeña criatura se le parasen las orejas en dirección al hombre para fuese corriendo hacia él guiado por su olfato, dejando así sola a su ama.

-¡No! Koyuki regresa-. Estiró sus brazos para tratar de alcanzarlo pero no pudo. El peludo animal blanco, se fue a los brazos de Kuroro, y este le dio poco a poco pequeños pedazos del pan.

-¿Koyuki? Así que definitivamente pretendes quedártelo-.

-Si pretendo quedármelo, siempre quise de mascota un demonio blanco-.

-¿No eres un poco obvia con el nombre?-. El pelinegro, le entregó en resto del sándwich a Koyuki y este le dio una mordida para sujetarlo, y se lo llevó al lado de Kurapica. "_A Kurapica se le pegó la obviedad de esa casa"._

-No-. Contestó la chica. El hombre le tiró la frazada de la noche anterior, sin antes de un "ten". Pero ese pequeño gesto, sirvió para que esta lo atrapara, y que supiese que el hombre le tiraría algo.-Buenas noches-. Ya abrigada, le dio la espalda y su pequeña mascota se quedo hecha una bolita en sus brazos, y si bien estaba cómoda en el lugar, no podía dormir pensando en que quedaría ciega para siempre.

"_Pensemos en que es momentáneo. Cuando lleguemos a la tribu, es seguro que pasara_".

* * *

><p>Son las doce de la mañana, y ya han pasado dos días desde que el pequeño animal, se unió a los viajeros. Dos días en que Kurapica aún no ha saciado su apetito, y su vista aun no se recuperaba: a diferencia de Koyuki, sus energías casi estaban en su límite, y nuevamente comenzó a retrasar el paso, pero estaba muy segura, no iba a pedir alimentos. La caminata comenzó temprano, al igual que el día anterior. La rubia con un vestuario diferente al anterior (porque el otro estaba manchado de sangre), todavía estaba caminando, guiándose únicamente a por su cadena, ya que su pequeña mascota, no estaba entrenada para ello, y al ser de un tamaño tan pequeño e hiperactivo, esta lo llevaba en sus brazos, para así asegurarse de no pisarlo. Kuroro por otra parte, estaba triplemente molesto porque el viaje estaba sin conversaciones, con paso lento, y el que Kurapica ocupaba su cadena como guía para irritarlo (según el) debido a su discusión anterior. En lo único que pudo entretenerse, fue en el desayuno, alimentando a la mascota de su araña.<p>

* * *

><p>El resto del aburrido día se acabó, y cuando la noche llegó era la hora del merecido descanso. Kuroro con su rutina, se alimentó el, procurando de causar antojos en la chica, pero al no lograrlo, lo intentó con el plan alterno, utilizar a Koyuki. Al igual que noches anteriores, le dio un poco de comida y este se lo llevó al lado de su ama, quien no pudo evitar sentir el aroma a comida. Kurapica estaba tan cansada que, ya no tenia fuerzas ni siquiera para enojarse con su danchou. Pero cuando uno tiene mucho apetito, el cuerpo no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta ingerir algo, en consecuencia, este comenzó a hacer un ruido parecido a un gruñido, lo suficientemente fuerte, para que Koyuki observara a la fuente del sonido. Lastima que no fue el único. Kuroro también oyó, y como no quería que el viaje se hiciese mas largo, pensó que deberían llegar a un acuerdo.<p>

-¿Quieres comer?-. Preguntó el hombre, pero Kurapica no contestó. El hombre exhaló como diciéndose a el mismo paciencia, y prosiguió. –Que te parece si hacemos una especie de tregua. Yo te doy comida, a cambio que tú cantes-.

Kurapica no contestó, no porque no quería, al contrario a ella y a Curarpikt le pareció una buena idea. El problema estaba que estaba tan exhausta, que el simple hecho de pronunciar una palabra, requería de un gran esfuerzo. El pelinegro creyó que la chica tenia un orgullo realmente en alto, por lo que no siguió insistiendo, después de todo no era típico de el hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Durante el silencio de la noche acompañado por el ritmo de los insectos nocturnos y aves, Kuroro se estaba quedando dormido plácidamente, en eso una voz melodiosa comenzó a hacerse notar. Kuroro, abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con Kurapica sentada, al lado de la fogata, interpretando una hermosa canción. El danchou del Genei Ryodan, no se explicaba como pudiese existir una persona dotada de tantas cualidades y/o habilidades. El hombre, admiraba a su araña por la hermosa voz. Claro está que ha escuchado a muchas cantantes con hermosas voces, pero la voz de su acompañante era diferente, llenaba el ambiente de una paz acogedora, parecía un ángel, su apariencia era totalmente diferente a la niña ruda que siempre se mostraba. Kuroro no iba a esperar a que la canción terminara así como así, y de su paño fun-fun, extrajo un violín, y comenzó a acompañar a la cantante. El dueto, creaba una armonía maravillosa. La rubia al escuchar la primera nota del violín, no se hizo problema, todo lo contrario, se esforzó aun mas para que su interpretación vocal fuese mas espectacular, poniendo todo su corazón y energía en ello. En cuanto a Koyuki que si bien estaba dormido, con la hermosa música despertó, siendo el espectador en primera fila, y mostraba su entusiasmo con el vaivén de su cola sedosa y blanca.

Cuando terminaron, Kuroro cumplió con su parte del trato, increíblemente, se paró se su puesto, y acompañado del violín, se sentó al lado de su araña, y le entregó una gran cantidad de alimentos. Esta estaba feliz por la comida, pero su cansancio era tan grande que se desmayó. Todo el peso de su cuerpo se fue hacia adelante golpeándose el rostro. Kuroro, al ver que esta no volvía a una posición normal, la tomó por la espalda sujetándola de la ropa, después la acomodó dejándola acostada en boca arriba y la abrigo con la frazada. Le dejó todos los alimentos que le dio a un costado, y le dejó a Koyuki encima de su araña a nivel del estomago; sin nada más que hacer, siguió tocando el instrumento de cuerdas.

Pasada varias horas, la chica despertó pálida y decaída, pero aun así cogió unos de los cuantos alimentos, y comenzó a comer. Pero aunque estaba con pocas energías, no puedo evitar hablar

-¿Quién diablos te permitió traer mi violín?-. Dijo esta, al reconocer durante la canción, al instrumento que ella ocupaba hace unos años. Pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna, de su líder, cambió su pregunta. –Así que sabes tocar el violín, quien se lo imaginaría. ¿Y supongo que trajiste mis otros instrumentos o me equivoco? -.

-Así es-. Contestó el pelinegro a la segunda pregunta, al darse cuenta que el tono de voz de la chica no expresaba enojo.

-Lucas debe estar molesto-. En vez de mostrar preocupación, la cara de Kurapica mostraba una complicidad picara, al imaginarse la cara furiosa del dueño de la Copa musical. En eso siente que una mano le sujetaba el mentón, era Kuroro, que quería observar la cara de la rubia, quien con su otra mano, le tocó la frente.

-Lo sabía, tienes fiebre-. Ciertamente, la Kuruta, con una expresión triste agachó su cabeza, ocultando la mitad de su rostro con el flequillo. Ella al estar preocupada principalmente de su visión, no se había percatado de ese detalle. Pero si se relajo, el saber que no había levantado sospechas en cuanto a sus ojos. –Deberías sacarte los lentes de contacto. Tienes toda la esclerótica roja, por estar con ellos puestos varios días sin sacarlos. Después te dolerá, porque el ojo se seca y en el peor de los casos podrías contraer una infección-. Error, era muy pronto para hablar. En eso Kuroro, le pasa unas pastillas a Kurapica, y esta las recibe sin problema, ya que sus oídos pudieron (apenas) percibir el sonido del envoltorio de la medicina.

"_Hace falta los oídos de Senritsu, serian de gran ayuda en este momento_". Aportó innecesariamente Curarpikt. La otra se molestó con su yo interna por el comentario y prosiguió la conversación, si es que así se le podría llamar.

-Correré el riesgo-. Tomó una breve pausa, mirando el medicamento. –Gracias por la medicina, pero no es necesario, no me hará efecto alguno-. Dijo aquellas palabras, mientras se lo devolvía. El pelinegro, lo recibió, lo guardó y solo se dedicó a tocar el violín, por unas cuantas horas para hacer la guardia, tiempo que también aprovecho de cuidar de su acompañante.

La chica solo se limitaba a escuchar, las notas perfectamente ejecutadas por el Danchou, y con la tranquilidad de la noche, Kurapica rápidamente se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p>(NA): Hola a todos :D he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Últimamente he tenido un poco mas de tiempo es por eso que actualicé. Se me ocurrió agregarle una mascota porque siempre debe haber una jojjoojojo muchos protagonistas las tienen y como tengo una gata, pensé un felino :3 pero no se si hacerlo hembra o macho, así que se los dejare a ustedes a elección :D :OOOO me dijeron que me había faltado una parte... y me di cuenta que era verdad jojoj lo siento y muchas gracias EndInWaiting :D

Capitulo siguiente: Kurapica no puede ocultar más sus actuales problemas, pero gracias a ello llegan a la tribu antes de lo esperado y Kuroro conoce el lugar en donde Kurapica se salvó de no ser masacrada como su gente.


	15. El santuario kuruta

-Dialogo-.

"Pensamientos".

(N/A): notas del autor.

Capítulo 15: El santuario Kuruta.

Después de una larga noche, en la que los viajeros hicieron al lado, un poco de su gran orgullo; el viaje al día siguiente, se retomó temprano en la madrugada como de costumbre. La mujer del grupo, o sea Kurapica, aún no recuperaba su visión y la fiebre que le apoderaba, se reusaba en irse, aunque su temperatura corporal, no era alta como el del día anterior. Aprovechó la tregua realizada en la noche para tomar un buen desayuno, y así prevenir que sus energías se agoten, además de asegurarse, en el caso de que el hombre cambiase de opinión y le quitara los alimentos, por otro lapso de tiempo. La caminata, era igual que el primer día de viaje, caminaban a la par, no hablaban más que para molestarse, para romper de vez en cuando la tensión, o indicaciones del espacio que los rodeaba. Pero a Kuroro (sin saber la verdad), todavía le molestaba aquella actitud infantil que aún mantenía la rubia con su cadena; pero al igual que el día anterior, esta solo la estaba usando para tener en cuenta, la topografía irregular del terreno. Pero siendo él el mayor y mantener su fachada de hombre reposado e inmutable ante los demás, hizo lo posible para no tomarle importancia.

-¿Por qué no dejas a ese animal que camine por su cuenta?-. Habló Kuroro, después de ver que Kurapica no soltaba al inquieto animal que posaba en sus brazos. Aunque realmente estaba buscando una conversación trivial para pasar el rato.

-Por qué se puede escapar, acuérdate, que solo lo recogí hace dos días, todavía no está domado-. Contestó la otra, ocultando como siempre, lo más importante. -¿Y por qué le dices animal, si sabes que se llama Koyuki?-.

-Aunque le llame por su nombre, seguirá siendo un animal-. El pelinegro tenía razón. Es por ello que la chica no respondió. Un nuevo silencio incomodo se dio a lugar.

-Oye. ¿Supongo que guardaste correctamente mi violín?-. La chica abrió la boca, recordando su preciado violín.

-Si-.

Otro gran lapso de tiempo, estuvo invadido por el silencio. Increíblemente, los viajeros tenían el mismo pensamiento "la personalidad cortante de ambos, era la responsable de no poder entablar una conversación decente". Después de varios intentos por hablar y poner de las suyas para realizar una conversación fluida, se rindieron y Kurapica le prestó atención a Koyuki quien se dejaba querer sin ningún problema. Kuroro se limitaba a observarlos, con un poco de compasión hacia el animal que estaba durante todo lo que llevaba del día en sus brazos, tal vez aguantándose sus necesidades y su inquietud.

Así la tarde se dio a lugar. La fiebre a la mujer comenzaba a elevarse consideradamente y el sudor de su cuerpo con su agitada respiración se hacían cada vez más notorio. Pero eso no era impedimento para seguir, no se detendría y no pediría ayuda al hombre aunque estuviese a punto de morir. Era algo irónico de su parte sabiendo que él, la estaba acompañando en esta travesía, y que hasta el momento no había pedido explicaciones de lo que le estaba pasando, porque sabía perfectamente que todo esto podría ser una mentira. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en todos sus problemas y en los que vendrían a futuro, pero aquello no continuó por mucho porque algo la interrumpió que la dejó completamente estupefacta… la cadena que utilizaba como guía, desapareció. Esta se detuvo en un estado de shock, cuando se recuperó (casi de inmediato), trató de materializarla, pero sin obtener resultados positivos. Después dejo sus intentos fallidos por hacerla aparecer, solo intentó utilizar nen, tratando de acumularlo en su mano derecha, pero fue en vano. Los nervios la estaban consumiendo, y fue mucho peor cuando se percató, de que Kuroro estaba a su lado, observándola con su pose pensativa.

"_¿Que hago ahora? ¿Cómo podré caminar?_".

En eso Kuroro, toma a Koyuki de los brazos de Kurapica, para que esta, no realizara mucho esfuerzo, ya que se notaba a kilómetros que esta estaba enferma. Y como aun la tarde todavía brindaba bastante claridad, él quería aprovechar el máximo de tiempo, antes de que llegase la noche.

-Sigamos-. Ordenó Kuroro, y ambos caminaban. Kurapica nerviosa, hacia lo posible para no tropezar y por un largo periodo, no pasó ningún incidente (aparte de quedarse atrás por la inseguridad de sus pasos). El pequeño felino blanco, estaba inquieto en los brazos de Kuroro, al parecer, quería volver con su ama. El pelinegro no pudo dejar de pensar que el animal, a pesar de ser salvaje, se acostumbró muy rápido a Kurapica. El hombre, aburrido del hiperactivo, lo soltó rendido, pero nunca pensó que Kurapica no se iba a percatar de ello. En consecuencia, Kurapica tropezó con Koyuki y se calló. Pero ahí no terminó la historia, a la Kuruta se le cayó la lentilla del ojo derecho, provocando un intenso dolor por el uso prolongado de estos.

La rubia se quería morir en ese preciso instante, pero luego de unos segundo pensó que aquello estaba más cerca de lo planeado, ya que comenzó a hiperventilarse y de un momento a otro ya no podía respirar, la solución para acabar con ello era morir asfixiada o encontrar la lentilla, decidió por lo segundo, el apuro para no levantar sospechas, comenzó a buscarlas basándose únicamente por el tacto, pero con tanta vegetación, adherida al suelo, se le fue imposible encontrarla.

* * *

><p>-Vamos. Ponte de pie-. Habló el pelinegro extendiéndole la mano para que Kurapica se parase. Esta al no poder ver el gesto amable de Kuroro siguió en el suelo. El hombre se comenzó a preocupar cuando la niña comenzó a hiperventilarse, y aún más cuando noto que no podía respirar; debido a que no quería perder a su reciente adquisición, menos cuando había hecho aquel viaje para que su novata araña no muriese. -¡Kurapica, respira!-. Alzó la voz sin obtener respuesta. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba buscando algo, miró el suelo y encontró su lentilla a un metro de distancia (de ella), lo tomó y se lo entregó a su propietaria. Increíblemente, acto seguido a la acción, la rubia comenzó a tranquilizarse. La Kuruta, sabía que no podía usar el lente de contacto sin una previa limpieza, por ello que se puso de pie, ocultó sus ojos con el flequillo y comenzó a limpiar su ropa. Sabía perfectamente, que no podría mantener la cabeza gacha por mucho tiempo, así que se tapó el ojo, con su mano derecha y se lo sobaba, para exagerar el dolor que ya se había ido, solo para que su acompañante callera ante la idea. Sin embargo, nunca pensó, que su danchou le mostraría tanta amabilidad o mejor dicho preocupación hacia su persona. –Haber… déjame ver tu ojo-.<p>

-¡No!-. Se impacientó de inmediato, levantando sospechas en el pelinegro. –Es normal que me duela, tú mismo lo dijiste. Que por mantener las…-.

-Saca tu mano, es una orden-. En consecuencia Kurapica (quien cambió instantáneamente a una actitud seria) involuntariamente lo hizo. Kuroro quedó intrigado al ver que el ojo aquamarina, de color opaco y carente de brillo. -¿Qué te ocurrió?-. La hora de rendirse ha llegado, el ocultar más las cosas no iba a funcionar, estaba acorralada y tenía que confesar. Y antes de comenzar a hablar inhalo y espiro como costumbre cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Es… estoy momentáneamente ciega-. Kuroro, meditaba en silencio con su mano en su boca ocultándola.

"_Por eso que ocupaba la cadena. Realmente no me estaba fastidiando_". Pensó rápidamente la cabeza de las arañas. -¿Desde cuándo?-.

-Desde que mataste al demonio blanco-.

-En fin. Avancemos. Materializa tu cadena y se acabó el problema-.

-No puedo-. Respondió rápido para no causar más problemas. -Por ahora, tampoco puedo usar nen-.

Ahora el hombre estaba lleno de preguntas en su cabeza, pero para entretenerse por un tiempo, se las dio de detective para tratar de resolver el caso sin tener que preguntar y escuchar una historia con la que se aburriria. Si no fuese por aquella curiosidad, Kuroro la hubiese matado, después de todo, no podía tener a una persona inútil formando parte de las arañas; siendo contradictorio a lo que pensaba anteriormente, cuando trataba de salvarla. Él sabía que con los incidentes actuales se iban a tardar demasiado en el viaje, así que para evitar más problemas y complicaciones, hizo aparecer su libro de habilidades, tomó al animal del suelo y se lo paso a la chica advirtiéndole de no soltar a Koyuki. Esta despavorida, no dudo en hacerlo, aunque no sabía el por qué. El pelinegro con su mano disponible, sujetó el hombro de la araña Kuruta y se tele-transportaron.

-¿Dónde estamos?-. Preguntó la chica.

-Estamos en la tribu Kuruta-. Respondió el otro.

-No me digas-. Con un tono sarcástico, a la obvia respuesta del hombre. –Aquello lo deduje fácilmente, después de unos instantes. A lo que me refiero es al paisaje. No puedo guiarme, sino sé lo que me rodea-.

-Bueno al frente, casas en ruinas, a los costados casas en ruinas y por detrás…-.

-No estoy de humor para tus juegos, dime algo más espe…-. Kurapica no pudo terminar su oración. Su atención se concentró en una voz que le llamaba, era una voz que la tranquilizaba y le traía recuerdos de la vida que dejo atrás. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a seguirla, supo de inmediato que aquella voz la estaba guiando, a su destino u objetivo final. Olvidándose de estar completamente ciega, comenzó a correr sin temor, sabía perfectamente que aquella voz no iba a jugarle chueco en su desgracia; además, con aquella velocidad se aseguraría, de que aquel sonido, no se fuese a terminar o alejarse. Por su parte Kuroro, no comprendía como podía correr, sin siquiera ver el aura de lo que la rodeaba, pero su respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que él creía, cuando a unos pocos metros se calló, al tropezar con una piedra bastante grande, lo que la llevó al contacto de su cara con el suelo (al parecer la chica no debió confiar demasiado). El hombre, soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver la cómica e inocente caída, donde el rostro de la rubia quedo lleno de tierra.

El pelinegro se acercó, y levantó a su pequeña araña quien no le agradeció, le limpió un poco la cara y esta comenzaba a retomar su camino. El líder de las arañas la sujetó firme, para que esta no siguiera avanzando. La adolecente se detuvo, pero no dejaba de mirar donde supuestamente la voz se alejaba y le aclamaba.

"¿_Porque querrá ir hacia allá_?". Se preguntaba para sí mismo, el hombre intrigado.

-Déjame ir. Es hacia allá-. Kuroro, al no tener otra opción, tomó a Kurapica al estilo nupcial (junto con Koyuki en los brazos de su ama), y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde ella le estaba indicando. Para su suerte, está no le gritó, ni tampoco se molestó, era como si estuviese en una especie de trance, ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención, ella solo miraba a la dirección donde tenían que ir.

En un momento determinado, la chica estiró su brazo bruscamente, y obligó virar a quien la cargaba, este solo acataba los gestos a la ausencia de palabras, pero después de alejarse de los escombros, restos de la antigua civilización Kuruta, la duda comenzó a brotar. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor, cuando llegaron a la entrada de una oscura cueva.

-Supongo que quieres entrar-. La otra, solo asintió. La caverna oscura, parecía no tener fin, y después de cierto punto, la carencia de luz se hacía más notoria, llegando al punto de que el Kuroro no pudo distinguir ni siquiera la punta de su nariz. Este, no se hizo mayor problema, soltó a Kurapica, sujetándola con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha, invocó su libro de habilidades. Al no poder ver el contenido de las páginas, utilizó Gyo, sin antes dar un vistazo a su alrededor, y como había precedido, no había ningún rastro de nen. Se las arregló con su única mano disponible, y volteó las páginas un par de veces, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una habilidad que le permitía ver incluso en la oscuridad, al igual, que divisar lo que se encontraba por delante hasta un límite de dos kilómetros. Ciertamente, los dos kilómetros no le fueron necesarios, porque con el final del pasadizo geológico, estaban a unos cuantos metros por delante, así que nuevamente tomó en sus brazos a la rubia y a su peluda y blanca mascota, y prosiguieron en una caminata pausada.

-¿Ahora que?-. Preguntó Kuroro, una vez que la pared irregular de roca y tierra les indicaba el final. –Aquí no hay absolutamente nada-. Kurapica en silencio, extrajo de su mochila el objeto cubierto de seda, que solía estar bajo la protección de Lucas. Al extraer el paño, El hombre a través de sus gafas, observó una especia de hermoso prendedor, con borde de plata fina, tallados muy finamente, que procuraba asegurar firmemente a una piedra preciosa de color azul zafiro, que resplandecía bajo cualquier perspectiva de vista, tanto así era su magnificencia, que la absoluta oscuridad del lugar, no le fue impedimento para no hacerse notar. Con esto, Kurapica lo acercó a la pared natural, y esta muralla natural, comenzó a dar un pequeño brillo de nen que servía de barrera contra aquellos no poseían la llave adecuada. La adolecente, atravesó la pared, y dejó de ser vigilada por los dos orbes oscuros de su acompañante. El pelinegro dudó unos momentos, así que intentó probar con su mano. Efectivamente la pared no era sólida, pero sus dudas en atravesar el lugar no se iban. Lo que sea que estuviese al otro lado, era tan extraño, que una corriente recorrió su espalda erizando cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo. De algo estaba seguro, no se trataba nada malo, así que atravesó la pared antes de volver a razonar si hacerlo o no.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-. Preguntó el hombre al ver el lugar con una iluminación celestial, con paredes blancas y pilares en forma de espiral, baldosas finas cubrían el piso, y una gigantesca pintura con mezclas de colores sin ningún patrón, hacían de techo. Lo que más le llamó la atención al líder de la brigada fantasma, fueron las muchas piletas de agua con finas escultura, cuyas fuentes, estaban conectadas mediante un arroyo artificial. "Para ser solo una pequeña tribu, esta obra de arte no se parece nada a lo que haya visto antes".

El hombre, miró a su alrededor y al no ver a Kurapica, siguió a su instinto y comenzó a seguir el arroyo principal. Mientras más se acercaba al origen, mas cristalina se apreciaba el agua. En eso, llegó a otra habitación, que era tan grande como la anterior, en eso alza la vista, y pudo apreciar la fuente principal y con ello, Kurapica (con Koyuki), usando un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, y a pesar de ser muy simple, joyas doradas, finas y excesivas, que junto al visible tatuaje de las alas de su espalda, la hacían ver casi como un ser celestial. Esta, una vez que se aseguró que su mascota no entrase a la fuente, ingresó ella poco a poco sumergiéndose al manantial.

Kuroro se acercó lleno de curiosidad, con el deseo de acercarse al ser ante sus ojos. Cuando el borde de la fuente le impidió el paso, quiso entrar inconscientemente al agua, para alcanzar su objetivo.

-No ó reposadamente Kurapica. Mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la pileta.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-. Preguntó por fin Kuroro, mientras se sentaba en el borde del estanque.

-Kuroro Lucifer, bienvenido al gran santuario sagrado de la tribu Kuruta. El lugar que me salvó de la masacre-.

* * *

><p>(NA): Lo siento tanto no actualizar antes, no tengo escusas además de la flojera y que mi notebook ahora es el computador comunitario de mi casa. Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo. Por cierto, ¿se dieron cuenta de la imagen de la historia?, bueno pues yo la dibuje en un momento de ocio puro (con solo lápices de palo y un lápiz de tinta ya que no se usar manga studio o algún programa parecido XD), para verla mejor, los invito a visitar mi perfil y revisar los link de deviantart.

Capítulo siguiente: El rompecabezas se comienza a armar. Una extraña conversación, unos nuevos acuerdos se forjan entre la cabeza y una de las patas. Los tantos secretos de la tribu Kuruta, a la que Kuroro se le es imposible de creer.


	16. Las voces

-Diálogo-.

"Pensamientos".

(N/A): Notas del autor.

Capítulo anterior: Kuroro, se enteró de la ceguera temporal de la chica, lo que adelantó la llegada a la tribu Kuruta. Unas voces se hicieron notar, ante los oídos de Kurapica, quienes la guiaron al santuario del pueblo extinto.

**Capítulo 16: Las voces.**

-Un santuario-. Susurró el hombre, mientras guardaba las gafas de Nen. "_Como es posible vinimos desde muy lejos, solo por un estúpido santuario_". El hombre observó detenidamente el agua de la pileta. Concentró Nen en sus ojos para ver tal vez algo que se le pasaba desapercibido. Efectivamente todo el santuario estaba rodeado con una capa de Nen, pero era más intenso en el agua, sobre todo en la fuente principal. "_Esta agua más que seguro, debe tener un efecto curativo excelente_".

Entre pensamientos y dudas (por parte de la chica), el silencio entre ambos nuevamente se dio a lugar. Kurapica, se acuesta en la pileta quedando totalmente cubierta de agua, dejándose llevar por los suaves vaivenes del agua cristalina. El agua era tan suave y tranquilizadora que su cuerpo, poco a poco le hacía paso a la relajación y al sueño. Pasaron los minutos y Kuroro comenzaba a impacientarse, como era posible que la chiquilla aguantase tanto la respiración, la miró detenidamente ya que esta no estaba lejos de la orilla. La Kuruta, respiraba. Se podía apreciar claramente el inhalar y el exhalar, de su torso, pero, ¿qué respiraba? Agua definitivamente no. La descabellada idea de que poseía branquias o algo por el estilo estaba descartada porque no se veía el flujo de agua por ninguna parte del cuerpo. A pensar de ocupar tanto su mente, no encontró la lógica, porque aunque más que quisiese investigar el agua, la chica le dijo que no tocara su contenido, y él, no tenía intenciones de hacer lo contrario. Si la chica respiraba bajo el agua, significa que podría estar un buen rato y sin nada más que hacer, se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas, poniendo a Koyuki en el hueco del centro, formo un puño con su mano derecha, levantando su dedo índice, la cual comenzó a mover de un lado al otro atrayendo la atención de la blanca bola de pelos.

* * *

><p>(NA): Desde ahora en adelante Curarpikt, corresponderá al yo falso de Kurapica, mientras que Kurapica, será la verdadera. Espero que no se compliquen.

La paz interna, se apoderó de la chica, quien calmadamente. Perdió la conciencia del mundo terrenal, para navegar en el de los sueños. Aunque su mundo de los sueños, eran muy diferentes ya que estaba consciente y sabía que se encontraría con alguien más que su yo falso, ya que ahora el yo verdadero de Kurapica, era más estable que el de Curarpikt. Aquello se demostró inmediatamente, cuando se vio a si misma casi invisible y con un rostro lleno de odio y rencor demostrados con los fosforescentes ojos rojos, de la tribu Kuruta.

-¿Porque desacerté de mí? Si gracias a mi te hiciste poderosa. Y saliste de este lugar-. Habló Curarpikt encolerizada.

-Te equivocas, mi curiosidad, junto al momento oportuno, me hicieron salir de aquí. Tú eres el resultado del odio de la gente masacrada. No formas parte de mis sentimientos-.

-Traicionaras los deseos de la tribu, por tus caprichos de niña buena. ¡No mereces tener la sangre Kuruta en tus venas!-. Gritó, el falso ser, quien ya perdía toda su forma humana, quedado solo los ojos impotentes.

-No son caprichos, simplemente no es lo correcto. El asesinar a alguien, puede generar un círculo vicioso de nunca acabar. Yo simplemente lo romperé-. Se justificó la otra. -Tal vez tengas razón. Yo no debería tener sangre Kuruta, pero no es el caso. Así que mientras esté viva la tribu no morirá y llevaré con orgullo la sangre de mi interior, para enseñarles a todos en el exterior, las cosas buenas de este lugar, de que alguna vez en la montaña Rukuso existió una tribu pacifica, fuerte y unida-. Aquellas palabras dichas con determinación, hicieron que los ojos rojos, volvieran al color natural, unos pacíficos ojos aquamarina. Aquellos pensamientos, oscuros hallaron la luz, en Kurapica. Por fin, aquellos que poseían una parte de su alma en aquellos ojos, obtuvieron su descanso, por lo que comenzaron a desaparecer.

-Confiaremos en tu palabra. No queremos más venganza, solo recupera los ojos y tráelos a la tribu-. La chica, le ofreció una radiante sonrisa y con ello los ojos se fueron al otro mundo junto a sus pares.

~Bien hecho Kurapica. Arreglaste por ti misma el problema con tu pueblo~. Hablaron de la nada, dos voces tranquilas pero a la vez juzgadoras, que se entrelazaban formando una. Aquella voz (para no hablar en plural) era la misma que la había guiado mientras estaba ciega. ~ ¿Tienes algo que decir respecto a tu ida de este lugar?~.

-Si-. Respondió inmediatamente la chica, con gesto decidido. –El haberme ido ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido ocurrir. He conocido a muchas personas invaluables, he visto paisajes inimaginables para la antigua yo, y…-

~ ¡Basta!~. La voz la interrumpió de manera alarmante. .-Kurapica, asesinaste a dos personas, eso es imperdonable-.

-El sentimiento de odio e impotencia mató a aquellas personas, pero reconozco que quien cometió el acto físico, fui yo. Es por eso, que aceptaré cualquier castigo que ustedes me impongan-. Se silenció unos segundos, para rectificarse ante su comentario. –Menos, el permanecer encerrada en este lugar. Porque una vez que termine con esto, me marcharé y buscaré una forma de librarme del nen impuesto por aquel criminal. Y después regresare a ser una cazadora de listas negras, para terminar con todo el mal de este mundo-.

~ ¿Es que piensas seguir cometiendo asesinatos? Te atreverás a Correr el riesgo de romper la comunicación con nosotros, con tal de hacer lo que crees correcto-.

-¿De lo que creo correcto? Al contrario eso es lo correcto-. Kurapica, trataba de defender su posición. A pesar de ya no tener odió, los ideales de las personas era simple, ser feliz y vivir en paz. Ella también creyó aquello, ya que era lógico. El mal traía sufrimiento, es por ello que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, además, creía que poseía el poder necesario, para lograr que aquella utopía, fuese alcanzada por todas las personas con la ayuda de sus dioses.

- ¿Según quiénes?, ¿De los que envenenaron tu mente diciéndote lo que es bueno y es malo?-. Refutó el ser superior, arruinando todos los respaldos de la rubia. -Nosotros somos los que juzgan a los mortales. Tu tarea, es hacer lo que nosotros te digamos -.

-LO SÉ. Las palabras de los dioses son todo para mí, pero yo también quiero una vida. Estuve toda una vida encerrada en este lugar, hasta los doce años no hubo quejas, hice siempre lo que era correcto según ustedes, mis padres, la tribu. Solo quiero ser una persona que tenga la posibilidad de escoger y disfrutar de las cosas realmente importantes-.

-Tienes razón Kurapica -. Hicieron una breve pausa. – Es por ello, que sacaremos esas ideas erróneas de tu mente. Aprende a ver más allá de lo externo de las personas. Porque detrás de cada persona, hay una historia hacia atrás, que logra formar al ser que tienes frente. Como regalo por tus once años, once meses, y tres días, de fiel servicio; podrás marcharte del santuario, pero tendrás que volver una vez cada un año-.

-Muchas gracias queridos dioses-. Kurapica estaba feliz era libre, en su totalidad. Nuevamente los planes en su mente habían cambiado. Buscaría la manera de liberarse del nen impuesto, haría la voluntad de los dioses y gozaría de una vida para aprender y dar.

-No hemos terminado-. Un nuevo golpe de realidad, hizo darse cuenta, que aún no la habían juzgado, por los cinco años que estuvo ausente.-Tú quien desobedeciste nuestra orden de quedarte en este lugar y buscaste venganza, por los de la tribu. Serás integrante de las arañas seguirás las ideas de la mente maestra tras la masacre de esta tribu (con aquellas palabras los ojos de Kurapica se abrieron mostrando tanto asombro como preocupación). Tu lealtad será en primer lugar para con nosotros, quedando él como segunda opción. Le deberás tu total obediencia y lealtad. Así que el sello de tu mano, no desaparecerá por nada en el mundo. Tendrás que vivir con el peso de más muertes, incluso de gente inocente; hasta que Kuroro Lucifer te libere-. Las órdenes de sus dioses actuaban de inmediato. Kurapica con su corazón limpio, se sintió neutral ante la decisión. Ya que no se sentía feliz o triste, que eran las dos únicas emociones que recordaba haber sentido con anterioridad. –Por último, por aquellos futuros asesinatos que cometerás. No volverás a tocar a ningún ser humano en la tierra, a excepción del dueño de tu lealtad, y de los seres corazón. Aquellos que toques morirán instantáneamente. Aprenderás a buscar una solución tanto para tu obligación como a tu deber. Eso es todo-. Lo último era evidente aquella idea de no juzgar por deber y asesinar por obligación, se contradecían. Pero ella era lista, sabía que encontraría la solución a su problema. En eso, una delgada lágrima, recorrió a través de la mejilla de Kurapica. –¿Porque lloras?-. La chica, se limpió aquel rastro.

-Es que hice muchos amigos mientras estuve afuera. Ellos eran muy afectuosos para conmigo, me da mucho miedo en que puedan tocarme y que no puedan lograr con sus sueños-.

-Que te preocupes por ellos más que por ti, es un noble acto de tu parte. Pero, permítenos decirte, que por esa misma razón, es que apreciaras más a los que te rodean. Atesora cada valioso instante y como consuelo te podemos decir, que peor sería no verlos jamás ¿cierto?-.

-¿Qué pasara con mi cadena?-. Preguntó, Kurapica para conseguir algo a cambió utilizando la lastima.

-Se volverá más poderosa, pero las condiciones se cambiaran. Morirás solo si rompes cualquiera de las condiciones que te dimos. Podrás utilizarla para asesinar a cualquier persona que Kuroro Lucifer te pida-. La chica intentaba hacerse una idea de lo que le preparaba el futuro. No pudo hacerlo, el motivo, la imparcialidad de lo bueno y lo malo, y la privación de emociones que esto implicaba .-Kurapica queremos que entiendas que hacemos esto porque es lo mejor para ti y el mundo, ese es nuestro trabajo. Todo tiene un porque, ya lo veras-. Los ojos de la rubia estaban pesados y comenzaron a cerrarse.

-No tengo otra opción-. Y con aquellas breves palabras, la mente de Kurapica quedó en blanco, pasando al verdadero mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>Por su lado, Kuroro se aburrió de estar jugando con Koyuki y también de leer uno de sus tantos libros. El aburrimiento se mezcló con la curiosidad después de unas horas. Hizo una vista periférica, el santuario Kuruta, sí que era grande, la chica no le había prohibido quedarse estático, en el salón principal junto con ella. Esa fue la idea propulsora que lo incitó a explorar el lugar. El santuario era inmenso, revisó las habitaciones más próximas, que yacían vacías a excepción de al menos una fuente con el agua cristalina característica. Pero aquello no era lo único llamativo de las aulas en el amplio techo y las blancas paredes esculpidas, habían numerosas y grandes gemas de diferentes colores que resplandecían alumbrando majestuosamente irisando el ambiente con una agradable sensación. Definitivamente este era un lugar especial.<p>

Al no hallar nada interesante en aquellas habitaciones (y no poder extraer una de las piedras preciosas del lugar), hizo una pausa, en su recorrido para regresar a la fuente principal a ver a la chica y buscar al pequeño animal quien desapareció de su lado hace unos instantes. Cuando llegó al lugar mencionado, ahí estaba la diminuta bola blanca. Observando a la chica detenidamente, él lo acompaño en el acto. La chica permanecía en el mismo lugar, de donde se había sumergido, pero su cabello había crecido, llegaba un poco más allá del hombro.

"¿_Qué tendrá esta agua, para que pueda tener estos efectos? Y… ¿Cómo es posible que pueda durar tanto tiempo sumergida en el agua_?". Pensó el pelinegro. Iba a comprobar si definitivamente la chica estaba bien, y aunque esta le había advertido que no tocara el agua, en ese momento le dio exactamente igual su actuar. " _Bueno, después de todo la curiosidad mató al gato… pero murió sabiendo_". A tan solo unos milímetros de distancia con el agua del estanque, Kurapica abrió sus felinos y grandes ojos, que no eran el característico color aquamarina, ni tampoco eran el desafiante tono escarlatas, sino que eran completamente blanco-aperlados (tanto el iris como la pupila). Su sentido de alerta, reaccionó inmediatamente, y con una gran rapidez retrocedió su brazo. La chica se puso de pie, lo miró sin pestañar en ningún instante, con un gesto seguro, pacifico, y superior. En eso, unas voces interpuestas entre sí, que obviamente no pertenecían a la joven, se dirigió al hombre.

~Tú eres Kuroro Lucifer. El líder del Genei Ryodan, un grupo conocido principalmente por ser ladrones y asesinos~. Al notar que no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, que además era acertada; formuló la pregunta más lógica.

-¿Quién o que eres?-.

~Nosotros somos dioses. Los dioses de la tribu Kuruta, somos los encargados de hacer que este mundo prospere, además somos los encargados de castigar a los mortales~.

-Lo siento pero no creo en sus palabras. Perfectamente podrían ser personar que controlen el cuerpo de esta niña mediante una habilidad del nen-. Él sabía perfectamente que él era fuerte y hábil, pero sería un mentiroso, si dijese que él era el mejor, porque sabía que en comparación de muchas personas, en vez de una araña, sería apenas una simple hormiga o incluso algo más bajo que eso.

~Sabíamos que dirías eso. Pero no te preocupes, podrás comprobarlo poco a poco con la compañía de Kurapica~.

-Entonces, ¿a qué se debe a que me estén hablando los "honorables dioses" en persona?-. Agregando, una notable ironía en su oración.

~Tenemos unas solicitud u orden, que queremos que obedezcas~. El hombre alzó una ceja e hizo un gesto con la mano, anunciando que prosiguieran con el tema. ~Kurapica es un ser humano muy especial, es por ello que merece nuestra protección. Es por eso que queremos que mientras sea tu araña, queremos que cuides de ella y le ofrezcas protección y compañía~.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que ella quisiera mi protección y compañía? Apenas puedo controlarla con el nen impuesto-. Además, que por el momento, no le veía el lado beneficioso.

~Ese ya no será un problema. La niña que conocías ya no será la misma que la de ahora. Además le hemos ordenado que ofrezca todas sus habilidades a ti y a tus arañas~.

-¿No es la misma? ¿Qué ganaría si aquello es posible?-. Una cosa que no le gustaba a Kuroro Lucifer, eran las indirectas. Y ahora lo demostró.

~Sabíamos que querrías algo a cambio. Es por eso que nosotros te daremos cuatro cosas a cambio. Primero, es lo que obtendrás directamente de Kurapica, su completa lealtad. Ella será tu araña más fiel, ella seguirá todas las reglas que tú le des. Como segundo obsequio, tu habilidad en nen se agrandara. Tu libro de habilidades se le removerá una de las condiciones, cual tú desees y sin ningún problema. Tercero, te ofreceremos protección para ciertas condiciones u ocasiones, a las cual ameritemos conveniente intervenir. Volviendo con Kurapica, el cuarto obsequio, será hacer permanente el nen impuesto, por ende, poseerás el poder de devolverle la libertad a esa niña. Cabe mencionar que esta habilidad se descartará de tu libro ya que no podrá ser utilizado hacia otras personas~.

-Me parece bien. Aceptaré-. No dudó en ningún instante en dar su respuesta. Además ahora tendría el apoyo de aquellas personas indirectamente. Definitivamente, él era quien más había ganado con todo esto.

~De acuerdo~. Kurapica le estiró el brazo y el pelinegro selló el trato dándole la mano. Inmediatamente después los ojos de la chica se cerraron, sumergiéndose nuevamente al agua, de manera suave quedando nuevamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Kuroro, quedó pensando inmediatamente sobre los nuevos beneficios, inmediatamente después de ver incrementado su nen. Fuesen dioses o no, obtuvo muchos beneficios por donde lo mirase.<p>

"_Como puede haber personas con tanto poder. Inmediatamente después de estrechar la mano de Kurapica, pude sentir un cambio en mi nen. Si puedo eliminar una de las condiciones del libro, ¿Cuál sería? Bueno las cuatro restricciones son fáciles de cumplir… Elijo eliminar el que desaparezcan las habilidades robadas cuando se mueran las víctimas_". Inmediatamente después de haber tomado la decisión, su libro de habilidades apareció sin ser invocado, y una especie de ventisca, hizo que las páginas del libro se dieran vuelta a gran velocidad. Cuando Kuroro revisó su libro, curioso, no pudo evitar notar que en el libro había antiguas habilidades que él había poseído y que desaparecieron al morir sus creadores. "_Esto es mejor de lo que pensé_".

Quedándose nuevamente sin nada más que hacer, el hombre junto con la única compañía disponible, prosiguió en búsqueda de algo interesante en el lugar, (revisando las aulas que no había husmeado) y ciertamente lo había, a pesar de estar dentro de una cueva el lugar era impresionantemente más grande de lo que pensaba, pasillos llenas de esculturas de mármol; habitaciones repletas con obras de artes, otras con joyas, reliquias, cofres; una le llamó mucho la atención, una donde una hermosa y enorme cama blanca estaba en el centro de esta, y en donde tules y sedas blancas cubrían su alrededor y como el resto del santuario, habían unas cuantas piletas del agua cristalina. Alrededor de la pieza, habían más puertas, al entra en una de ellas, encontró muchos trajes y vestidos hermosos que increíblemente, no solo pertenecían a la cultura de la tribu Kuruta. Había de muchas tallas para que una chica pudiese regodearse. Aquellos hermosos ropajes, eran obras de artes para usar. El hombre guardó las más pequeñas para venderlas, así obtendría un delicioso botín, sin esfuerzo; pero de cierta talla en adelante, él tenía otro plan en mente, uno con el cual se divertiría por un largo tiempo. Después, se dirigió a la habitación continua, que resultó ser una librería repleta de libros; aparte de las joyas (quien robó una cantidad considerable) y los vestuarios, lejos, se interesó en los libros, tomó unos cuantos y se los llevó a la fuente de agua donde se encontraba su subordinada. Para mala suerte, todos los libros estaban escritos en otra lengua, por lo que no pudo distinguir lo que decía, pero aun así, uno de ellos, estaba acompañado de dibujos, lo que dedujo su contenido. Eran cuentos infantiles. Eso lo llevó a plantearse algunas preguntas.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo en este lugar?-. Su mente siguió trabajando pero no lo expreso a los cuatro vientos. "Para que tenga una habitación lleno de ropas, previniendo su talla y edad; significa que esta chica… ".

-Desde que tengo memoria-. Interrumpió Kurapica quien se estaba levantando acercando a la orilla de la fuente, para estar a menos distancia, con la única persona presente.

-Así que despertaste-. Habló el hombre quien miró a su araña, para ver cómo estaba. Al verla notó que su cabello creció aún más (si estuviese de pie le llegaría hasta el suelo), se acercó para examinar sus ojos bajo su perspectiva. Ya no tenían esa neblina blanca, pero tampoco tenía sus ojos de aquamarina. Tanto su iris como su pupila, eran tan cristalino y azules como el zafiro. – ¿Puedes ver?-.

-Así es. Además también puedo utilizar mi cadena-. Acotó, demostrándolo a través de la aparición de su cadena en la mano derecha. – Definitivamente nos iremos mañana en la mañana-.

-Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo-. Respondió el pelinegro. Luego Kurapica, apoyó sus brazos en el borde de la fuente, entrecruzándolos y sobre estos, apoyó su cabeza, y comenzó a dormir. El hombre, después de un tiempo de estar pegado en los libros y viendo las imágenes, miró a su araña cuando la miró por una segunda vez, no pudo evitar en pensar en la apariencia de la joven. -¿Cómo es posible que su apariencia cambie tanto por tener el cabello largo? Normalmente parece una persona de 19, pero con el cabello largo y durmiendo sin el ceño fruncido parece solo una chica de 15-. El hombre cada vez, estaba más curioso respecto al pasado de la chica. "_Este lugar es un templo. Kurapica ha vivido durante toda su vida en este lugar, y pretendían tenerla en este lugar hasta el fin de sus días, debido al supuesto contacto con sus dioses_".

Koyuki, quien estaba mirando a Kurapica durmiendo, se le acercó sigilosamente para lamerle la mano, pero fue detenido por el hombre, quien con solo una mano, fue capaz de tomarlo desde su torso. Lo llevó a la altura de la cara y lo miró a los ojos. –Es que no escuchaste, no la debes tocar-. Kuroro al estar seguro de que la chica dormía, saco esa parte jovial de él, que muestra solo para el mismo. El pequeño felino lo miro doblando la cabeza, como un signo de entender que alguien le habló, pero al mismo tiempo de no poder razonarlo. –Me estoy aburriendo-.

Sin nada más que hacer, por una tercera vez, continuó recorriendo el lugar. En la habitación siguiente a la biblioteca, encontró solo un cofre de plata, al abrirlo se hallaba ante una flauta de plata con finos tallados. El acercó la boquilla a sus labios y trató de tocarla, pero para su mala suerte algo debía de fallar en esta que no tocaba (aunque no encontraba el desperfecto, bajo cualquier ángulo de vista). La llevó en sus manos para mandarlo a arreglar en un futuro cercano. El hombre se metió a la sala que se encontraba frente a la última que visitó. En ella, nuevamente encontró una fuente de agua, pero era muy diferente a las otras. Esta era demasiado simple, a excepción que era completamente de plata, al contrario de las otras que eran de cerámica, baldosas, marfil u otro material no metálico. El pelinegro se acercó, no por la curiosidad, sino porque inconscientemente estaba siendo atraído a por él.

-No es una buena idea, el que te acerques-. El hombre, se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Kurapica, observándolo con una cara neutra, que era no era propio de ella, ya que siempre parecía enojada (cuando interactuaba con Kuroro); se parecía a él en cierto aspecto, pero ella transmitía tranquilidad, al contrario de él, que provocaba temor y alejar a la gente.

-¿Por qué no debo acercarme?-.

-Extrañamente, las personas que se acercan a ella sin mi compañía son consumidas en un sueño eterno, hasta que llegue la hora del final-. La chica comenzó a caminar hacia donde el pelinegro estaba, dejando un camino húmedo, producto a su larga cabellera dorada. –Creía que eras un hombre inteligente-. Kuroro la miró con extrañeza mezclada con un poco de enojo. –Utiliza Gyo-. El pelinegro lo hizo de inmediato. Ahí estaba la causa de su divinidad. La fuente, estaba siendo rodeada por una gran aura en forma de espiral, que emanaba del agua.

-¿Qué es esto?-. Preguntó el hombre sin ocultar su interés, apoyando su mentón con su mano derecha.

-Es una fuente que permite ver las cosas que desees ver. No importa si es un lugar, un objeto, un ser vivo, el pasado, el presente. No puedo decirte si se puede con el futuro. Nunca lo he intentado-.

-Si quieres, podemos intentarlo-. Kurapica le invito a utilizar la fuente, mirando directamente a Kuroro con una pequeña sonrisa que expresaba sinceridad y amabilidad.

"_¿podemos?. ¿Plural?_". Ahora, pareció convencido que la chica había cambiado. Pero, ¿tanto? (según él). -¿Quién eres?, o ¿es que los supuesto dioses me están hablando través de esta niña?-.

-Yo soy Kurapica, la última sobreviviente de la tribu Kuruta y no permitiré que insultes a los dioses-. Dijo con un tono serió y con un leve enojo marcado en su rostro. Si… definitivamente, era el orgullo de su sangre, quien estaba hablando.

"_Creo que juzgue mal a esta chica. A pesar de ser fuerte, no es tan inteligente como creía_". El ateísmo del hombre, la juzgaba inmediatamente.

-Así que hablaste con los dioses. Me imagino que ya te dijeron algunas cosas-.

-Si, pero no muchas-.

-Lo primordial, es que sepas que seré la araña que querías. No huiré, no trataré de asesinarte, ni juzgarte-. Dijo pacíficamente.

-En serio que te paso mientras estabas en el agua. No eres la misma-.

-Aunque te parezca extraño, esta soy la verdadera yo. La antigua yo sedienta de venganza, nació solo por el odio de la gente masacrada. Si fuese por mí, sinceramente, estoy sentida por el asesinato de solo una persona-. Ahora sí, que Kuroro estaba lleno de preguntas y como las imágenes valen más que mil palabras, debido a la gran subjetividad y erros que puede haber en los relatos, tomó una decisión.

-Quiero utilizar la fuente-. Habló el pelinegro mirando la fuente. –Quiero ver tu pasado, desde una perspectiva en el que sea yo quien juzgue lo que ocurrió-. Seguidamente la miró a los ojos, con un gesto no muy convencido a las palabras anteriores, esperaba un "no" con gritos, regaños, blasfemias, etc. Pero esta lo miraba con un rostro tranquilo. Tendría que acostumbrarse a esta nueva actitud, sin saber, que se le sería, más fácil de lo que pensaba.

-Bien-.

* * *

><p>(NA): ¿Muy OC? Bueno si hasta yo lo encuentro así, pero no se así funciona mi mente loca XD. Me demoré en arreglar este capítulo, para que quedara lo más pasable. Espero haberlo logrado :3

Capítulo siguiente: el pasado de Kurapica es revelado, lo que pasó antes durante y después de la masacre de la tribu Kuruta.


	17. El pasado de Kurapica (parte 1)

-Diálogo-.

"Pensamientos".

(N/A): Notas del autor.

**Capítulo anterior**: Muchas cosas se han revelado de Kurapica, y Kuroro es escéptico, ante lo que se le presenta. Aun así, ambos resultan beneficiados por ellos y maldecidos por parte de Kurapica, al no volver a tener contacto físico con alguien más que no fuese Kuroro, ya que quien la toque morirá.

**Capítulo 17**: **El pasado de Kurapica (parte 1).**

–Quiero ver tu pasado, desde una perspectiva en el que sea yo quien juzgue lo que ocurrió-. Mencionó el hombre.

-Bien-. Tras una corta palabra, la chica se comenzó a acercar a la fuente que tenía por delante, tomo uno de sus largos y finos cabellos dorados, y jaló con la fuerza necesaria para retirarlo de su cabeza. La comenzó a enrollar entre sus dedos. Cuando terminó, lo depositó en la superficie del agua y este se comenzó a abrir como un lento remolino. –Toda mi vida quedaré en tu mente y aunque no lo parezca, estarás solo unos minutos frente de la fuente-. Kurapica tomó la mano de su danchou guiándolo y dejó que mirase el agua sin ningún cuidado. –Tienes que mirar como el cabello se va abriendo lentamente en el agua. Nada más-. El pelinegro con sus ojos muy abiertos solo hizo lo que se le habían dicho, y en un dos por tres, se encontraba flotando en el agua. Si bien se relajó, aquello definitivamente no le duró demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>(NA):** para este capítulo, cambiare el modo del dialogo de la siguiente manera:

1)Se relatara en tercera persona, con diálogos y pensamientos de los personajes, como es lo habitual.

2)Pensamientos de Kuroro.

* * *

><p>Kuroro Lucifer, abrió sus inmediatamente sus ojos, después de notar que tocó suelo firme. Al mirar a su alrededor se encontraba en una habitación bastante grande, donde algunas personas estaban aglomeradas alrededor de una cama, se acercó a ver y tal como lo esperaba, al estirar la mano la imagen se distorsionaba. Al notar aquello, se acercó a la cama sin mayor cuidado. En ella, había una mujer de risada cabellera color castaño oscuro, quien estaba dando a luz.<p>

Valla, no creí que en realidad viera su vida desde el comienzo.

Al nacer, una mujer bastante mayor, tomo a la infante y la limpió, cuando terminó, todas las personas del lugar quedaron en una especie de shock. Kuroro no entendía el porqué.

-Ee-ella. Es nuestro ángel. Por fin ha nacido el ángel, nuestro contacto con los dioses-.

-¿Nuestra hija?-. Preguntó la madre mirando a su esposo quien estaba a su lado, después de recibir a su hija con bastante asombro.

-Así es. En su espalda esta la prueba, tiene alas blancas. Además es rubia y de ojos azul zafiro, es un ángel-. Habló otro hombre. Kuroro miró a la gente de su alrededor, y efectivamente a pesar de que toda casi toda la gente presente allí era de cabello claro, ninguno era rubio. Y sus ojos no eran de color zafiro, eran de color aquamarina. El pelinegro, dio un pequeño bufido haciendo evidente su sarcasmo.

Ese no es motiva para que piensen que es un ángel o algo por el estilo.

-Quien diría que más encima es la hija del jefe de la tribu. Esta niña está destinada a grandes cosas-.

-Hay que presentarla a toda la tribu y hacer una gran fiesta-. Habló el jefe de la tribu, proclamando en turno de sostener a su hija.

-Lo siento mi señor, pero eso es imposible. Esta niña no puede ser expuesta a los corazones impuros de la gente-. Habló uno de los hombres presentes, quien poseía una cara estoica quien sumado a su edad y tamaño, daba la impresión que se trataba de una persona a quien respetar. El observador ajeno, después de un momento, llego a la conclusión que se trataba de una especie de sacerdote ya que usaba un vestuario que se veía muy ceremonial.

Todos los presentes estaban de acuerdo al asunto. Así que no demoraron en armar un plan, para evitar que la criatura recién nacida, perdiera la pureza que estaban esperando durante mucho tiempo. Kuroro se sorprendió al escuchar el plan, era realmente inquietante y que respondía muchas de sus preguntas. Kurapica recién nombrada (nombre que escogieron entre todos los presentes, la cual derivaba del mismo nombre de la tribu), fue condenada (por así decirlo) a vivir en el santuario sagrado de la tribu. Su madre la acompañaría en aquel lugar, solo hasta que esta terminara de lactar. Después, todos tendrían que evitar tanto el contacto físico, como el psicológico para no dañar su mente. Aquello solo era la primera parte del plan, pues lo peor es que si bien a la tribu se le anunciara la llegada de un ser de gran pureza, no podría estar entre ellos por un tiempo debido a que su estado era delicado (cosa que era mentira). Posterior a eso, optaron que cuando el momento de mamar se acabe, se enviarían guerreros de elites para ir al exterior en busca de una niña, que presentase la misma las mismas características físicas que la verdadera princesa.

Valla familia que le tocó a esa chica. Comentó en hombre. Con razón su mente está tan distorsionada.

Así como tomaron la decisión, la realizaron. La niña fue llevada junto a su madre al santuario Kuruta. Durante un año la madre e hija compartieron de su compañía, pero al pasar de este, la nueva sustituta llegó. A diferencia de la original, la nueva princesa tenía delicados y cortos cabellos ondulados como el de la reina, y sus pupilas eran negras y sus ojos eras como los de los demás aquamarina. A pesar de ser una bebé pequeña e inocente, supo lo que era el dolor físico al tener que la gente tras el complot, le tatuase unas alas blancas en la espalda igual que la original.

Cuando las vidas paralelas de las niñas avanzaban, la sustituyente estaba rodeada de gente de admiración, respeto, cariño y compañía; mientras que la otra lo único que crecía era su cabello, la cantidad de joyas, ropajes exóticos y extravagantes. La heredera real, contaba con la única compañía de un guardia en la entrada de la puerta (por el lado de la cueva), quien era el encargado de entregarle la comida y que esta no saliera del santuario. Como se le tenía ordenado, este no la miraba, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Pero increíblemente a la niña no le afectaba en absoluto, es más, el tratar de sacarle una palabra era su gran desafío del día a día.

A los cuatro años de edad, esta comenzó el contacto con los dioses kurutas, quienes le enseñaron a leer, escribir en su idioma, tradiciones, ocupar la fuente y sin lugar a duda la acompañaban de su soledad.

En el cumpleaños número 9, como era de costumbre, sus padres fueron a verla, pero esta vez llevaron a la princesa pública, como modo de presentación y después de una larga charla relatando lo que pasaba, las dos princesas se miraron mutuamente. Una con una sonrisa en el rostro y la otra un poco molesta.

-Entonces tengo una hermana-. Hablo Kurapica con fascinación y felicidad. Pero la otra no reaccionó del mismo modo.

-¡Entonces yo… yo no soy una Kuruta!-.

-No lo eres pero te queremos como si fueras nuestra verdadera hija-. Dijo la madre. Aquellas palabras eran sincera, más que sincera, pues con ella realmente ha podido crear el vínculo madre e hija, al contrario de la otra, que solo la veía una vez al año y lo hacía más que nada por deber (mezclado con la culpabilidad) a que por cariño. –Entonces es por eso que nunca he tenido joyas a diferencia de ustedes. Es porque ella es la verdadera princesa-.

-Te equivocas-. Dijo el padre esta vez-. Las joyas de este lugar han estado aquí durante generaciones esperando la llegada del ángel que nos comunica con los dioses-. Pero no importase como lo dijesen, la rubia de cabellos ondulados, estaba enojada con una persona y era la verdadera guía… la verdadera princesa. Destrozada, la falsa Kurapica, se fue del lugar para no ver a la afortunada que tenía todo lo que ella quería; los padres al ver a su hija marcharse, dudaron en seguir a la niña, su rostro de preocupación no se hizo desapercibido.

-Vallan tras ella. Hermana los necesitan más que yo-. Proclamó la rubia de cabello lacio. Los adultos presentes, no lo dudaron más y se marcharon, sin decir antes un feliz cumpleaños. –Que tengan un buen año. Les enviaré predicciones y rezos para que la aldea sea lo más prospera-.

A Kuroro al ver a la princesa falsa, le recordaba a alguien pero no recordaba quien era. Tiempo transcurrió en un flash y un año más tarde, aproximadamente, la princesa de cabellos ondulados apareció frente a Kurapica, cuando el guardia no se encontraba presente, ya que estaban en busca de uno nuevo, debido a que el ya mencionado, se hacía cada vez más viejo.

-Hola hermanita ¿cómo estás?-. Preguntó con un tono sarcástico, mientras que se acercaba a la fuente que justo correspondía a la que Kuroro había ocupado para ver el pasado de Kurapica. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

-Hola, tanto tiempo-. Habló con felicidad. -Estaba leyendo unos libros de animales, y estaba viendo a uno que le llaman demonio blanco. Y estoy viendo a través de la fuente como es. Realmente me gustaría tener uno así me haría compañía y podríamos jugar-. La chica de cabellos ondulados no le tomo importancia a aquello, ya que no era su objetivo, por lo que desvió rápidamente la conversación.

-Sabes el otro día, mamá y papá, reconocieron que soy su hija favorita y que me convertiré en la reina de la tribu en el futuro, porque me llevo muy bien con todos-. Dijo la Kurapica falsa, con una risa triunfal en su rostro.

-No me sorprende, compartes mucho con nuestros padres, especialmente con madre. Definitivamente eres la favorita-. Dijo con sinceridad y alegría. –Espero que cuando seas la reina de la tribu, vengas a escondidas a verme como lo haces ahora-.

Es que esta niña no entendió que era un diálogo para molestarla. Dijo Kuroro.

-¡Eres retrasada o algo así-. Dijo la princesa pública eufórica, y se retiró del lugar. Kurapica parecía no entender lo que ocurría, así que solo se quedó mirando la fuente al animal que deseaba tener.

-Tal vez en un futuro me permitan tener una mascota o incluso salir de este lugar… No, eso no ocurrirá así que solo tendré que conformarme de que tengo un techo y que los dioses me acompañen en esta labor-.

Definitivamente Kurapica no fue la hija consentida de su familia, contrario a como yo lo había creído.

* * *

><p>Después de mucho tiempo, encontraron un nuevo sustituto del guardia. A diferencia del anterior, esta era una mujer de contextura gruesa, cuyo rostro era frio al igual que sus ojos, sus cabellos eran negros y cortos, aunque tenía una larga cola de caballo en la base de la cabeza. Cuando esta entró a depositar la comida en su primer día de trabajo, la niña del santuario, encontró la oportunidad perfecta para intentar entablar una conversación.<p>

-¿Qué le paso a tu ojo?-. Preguntó la niña preocupada, al ver que la mujer tenía tres cicatrices en el la cara en el sector del ojo izquierdo donde sus parpados yacían adheridos y aun así dejando evidencia de la cuenca vacía. Las cicatrices estaban en forma diagonal, una de derecha a izquierda y las otras dos de izquierda a derecha.

Pero al igual que las personas ajenas a su familia, esta no le dirigió una palabra, ni siquiera un vistazo con el único ojo disponible. Kurapica lo intentó por una segunda vez, pero fue en vano, rendida y deprimida, se fue corriendo a la fuente principal, se metió sin dudarlo y se sumergió para hablarles a los dioses, respecto al asunto.

Al pasar de los días, la mujer hizo un leve estudio de la niña y al parecer cada vez estaba más intrigada de que hablaba sola, siempre estuviera leyendo, miraba la fuente de su habitación, y el resto del día estaba en la fuente principal. La cotidianidad, constancia e intriga, le llevó a romper la regla primordial de los guardianes, hablar con la niña enviada por los dioses. Sabía que nadie la observaría aquel acto, así que aprovechó la hora de la entrega de la comida, para aclarar su preocupación disfrazada de duda.

-Dime niña. ¿No te aburres de hacer lo mismo cada día?-. Aquello la niña nunca se lo esperó y con un rostro se asombró, miro a la dueña de la voz. Trato de responder, pero tanta fue su emoción, que comenzó a llorar como si no fuese un mañana. –¡Oh no que he hecho! Con razón no debía hablarle-. Pensando en que era demasiado sensible a sus palabras.

-Gracias, muchas gracias-. Sollozaba la rubia tratando de quitar las lágrimas de sus ojos. La mujer sacó un pañuelo y se lo tendió al sentirse culpable y confundida. Lástima que no era la única, Kurapica dudo en recibir el pañuelo, pero al final lo hizo. –Gra- Gracias-.

-Vamos no hay porque emocionarse tanto-.

-¿Por qué no?, si eres la persona más importante de mi vida hasta ahora-

Que cliché más exagerado. Pensó Kuroro, un poco aburrido.

-Y, ¿eso sería por qué…?-. Tratando de obtener respuestas más concretas.

-Porque eres la única persona, aparte de la familia que me ha dirigido la palabra-.

Desde aquel episodio, Kurapica y la mujer de nombre Katsu, comenzaron a llevarse bastante bien, compartieron mucho tiempo juntas, y ahí Kurapica comprendió algo, las apariencias engañan, la mujer frívola que observó en un principio, no era más que una fachada por su trabajo de guardia, pues era una mujer gentil y respetuosa.

Después de dos años, Katsu, infiltró durante la noche a una persona dentro del santuario, Kurapica, al escuchar un ruido desplazado hacia su habitación, producto del eco producido en el lugar, la hizo despertarse e ir a investigar sin miedo alguno. Cuando llegó a la entrada, se encontró con su guardia acompañada de un niño.

-Mamá ¿qué es este lugar?-. Un niño de cabellera negra de no más cinco años se apegó a la mujer, en busca de seguridad. En eso, el chico miró a una niña mayor que él, donde lejos lo que más le llamó la atención, eran sus largos cabellos.

-Hola-. Preguntó la rubia, acercándose con sumo cuidado, como si tratara que el individuo se acostumbrara a su presencia.

-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Mi nombre es Kurapica, y yo vivo aquí-. Al chico a pesar de ser pequeño, se preguntaba cómo era posible de que la persona delante de él tuviese el mismo nombre que la princesa.

Después de una charla revelando algunas de las cosas justas y necesarias para no complicar el entendimiento del niño, este miró a Kurapica. –Entonces yo seré tu hermano y tu amigo. Y por cierto mi nombre es Pairo-.

A Kurapica se le abrieron los ojos producto a las palabras del niño, la cual con un rostro gentil y lleno de gratitud fue la recompensa del niño.

-Entonces que tan un regalo para que recordar que nuestra familia ha crecido-. La mujer se sacó los pendientes de sus orejas y se lo dio a los infantes presentes, quienes se lo pusieron en la oreja derecha correspondiente a cada uno.

Aquello era un secreto. Todos los días era una rutina de risas compañía, pero a diferencia de la antigua y solitaria niña, esta se sentía completa, pues el vínculo creado entre aquellas tres personas era irrompible. Pero aquel lazo tan fuerte, estaba tan tenso que con un leve toque se rompió. La princesa falsa en una de sus tantas idas de espionaje a su enemiga, descubrió que la guardia conversaba de lo mejor con la niña de lacios cabellos. Al ver a la princesa de sangre real que fuese feliz, ella era infeliz. No dudó en ningún segundo en acusar a los consejeros de lo ocurrido. Los hombres alterados y sin poner a duda lo dicho por la infante, tomaron cartas sobre el asunto para que no volviese a ocurrir.

Pasaron los días en el santuario y la chica no había tenido compañía, así que la princesa optó por tocar su flauta de plata y joyas incrustadas, hasta que un niño de cabellos negro con la mirada gacha entró y se le acercó.

-Hola hermano ¿Cómo estás?-. Preguntó alegremente la chica.

-¡Mamá murió!-. Gritó llorando el pequeño niño, dejando a la chica en blanco. –Supieron de que hablaba contigo y la mataron por incumplir con las reglas de no dirigirte la palabra-. Tomó una bocanada de aire para continuar. –Ella ya no vendrá y yo no la veré. Es por eso que ahora yo tendré más cuidado y vendré a verte por las noches o cuando sea seguro-.

Kurapica estaba quebrada en ese momento sentía un nudo en la garganta, su pecho dolía al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Se… seguirás viniendo-.

-Claro que sí. Después de todo somos hermanos-. Después de aquellas palabras el niño se fue del santuario sin dejar de llorar, dejando totalmente sola a la niña.

Kurapica estaba abatida no sabía cómo comportarse en esa situación, después de todo nunca había experimentado aquellos sentimientos de pérdida. Pero de algo estaba muy segura no sentía felicidad y por primera vez juzgó a sus dioses, por no advertirle sobre aquel terrible desastre.

* * *

><p>Pasando así el tiempo, el dolor por la importante pérdida no se iba, pero si iba sanando gracias a la unión de los hermanos. Increíblemente el secreto de las constantes visitas del niño al santuario, tampoco paso desapercibido por la princesa de cabellos ondulados, pero esta vez no podía contárselos a los del consejo, porque aunque estaba celosa de la verdadera princesa, ella nunca se imaginó que el castigo por relacionarse con la chica del santuario traería la muerte. Así que por esta vez su silencio fue el mejor y único regalo de cumpleaños número 12, que le podría dar a su supuesta hermana. Para calmar su ira, la princesa pública, se adentró al bosque más allá de lo permitido en busca de tranquilidad, pero nunca se imaginó encontrarse con una mujer alta que usaba un traje bastante provocativo.<p>

Paku. Mencionó mentalmente Kuroro. Ya me acorde de esa niña.

-¿Qué hace una niña en este bosque sola?-. Dijo la mujer desordenando los rizados cabellos de la princesa, sin dejar su rostro estoico.

-Tú no eres de la tribu. ¿Qué es lo que tú haces en este bosque?-. La desafió la otra.

"Que buen descubrimiento, de seguro que a danchou le gustara esto". Pensó la rubia. –Una tribu, ¿por qué no me hablas de ese lugar?

* * *

><p>-Paku. No es necesario que te adelantes tan…-. Kuroro observó fríamente al cuerpo de la infante que yacía en el piso húmedo. –¿Quién es ella?-.<p>

-Danchou, ella es nuestra solución a nuestra búsqueda-. Habló seriamente para hacerle saber su descubrimiento.

-Ahora dime toda la información que recolectaste-

-Ella es una princesa de una tribu, que cuando están enojados sus pupilas se vuelven de un hermoso color escarlatas, que les hace parecer unas verdaderas joyas-. El hombre se mostró bastante interesado en el tema.

-Dime cuantos son en la tribu y si son fuertes-.

-Si lo son-. Pensó por un breve instante. -por lo que vi deben ser unas 120 personas-. Para aclarar sus dudas, sacó su pistola, y con balas de nen, apunto a la cabeza del pelinegro y disparó, transfiriendo sus recuerdos al hombre presente.

-Bueno creo que eso nos traerá mucho dinero, si sus ojos son como los que hemos visto. Reúne a todas las arañas, dile que les doy diez días para que logren llegar-. Luego de dar la orden se acercó a la chica asesinada, los tomo de los cabellos y la miro a los ojos sin brillo carente de vida. –Que lastima, un par de ojos menos-.

Con las llamadas realizadas, las dos arañas de la montaña Rukuso comenzaron a planear todo, seguido de espiar a la aldea y a los habitantes del lugar. Al pasar los 10 días, comenzó la masacre.

Después de tanta sangre que vio el expectante (sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo), un pequeño niño de negros cabellos huía del lugar al ver a tanta gente muerta y con las cuencas de los ojos vacía. Cuando un hombre grande (Ubogin) se le acercó con la intención de obtener sus ojos, el niño lo miró a la cara y le grito:

-Jamás tendrás mis ojos-. Y con ello sacó un cuchillo escondido entre sus ropas y se suicidó.

Así que esa es la muerte que lamentas. Ahora que recuerdo, mucha gente prefirió suicidarse, ante de volver sus ojos escarlatas y morir. Creo que ya se imaginaban las consecuencias.

* * *

><p>-Han pasado días en la que el guardia no viene y días en que no he comido. Hermano tampoco ha venido, lo iré a ver en la fuente-. Esta fue corriendo a la fuente retiró un cabello de su cabeza y lo deposito en la fuente, se acercó a ella, pero no pudo ver absolutamente nada. –Queridos dioses ¿por qué no puedo ver el exterior?-.<p>

~Porque no queremos que veas el exterior~

-¿Por qué no?, si siempre me dejaban-.

~Simplemente porque queremos que tú permanezcas dentro del santuario~.

-¿Qué? No, no es eso, no es eso. ¿Qué me ocultan?-.

~Lo único que te diremos es que si te vas del santuario no volverás a hablar con nosotros y recibirás tu castigo~.

-Pues ya que lo dicen prefiero salir, tal vez el no comunicarme con ustedes sea un beneficio, así podre experimentar por mi cuenta lo que es el exterior-.

~Nosotros te lo advertimos~.

-Pero si me quedo podría morir de hambre-.

~Aun así obtendrás tú merecido premio al obedecernos-.

Kurapica fue corriendo y se fue. Al encontrarse con la masacre sus ojos se volvieron escarlatas por la impresión. Los sentimientos de odio se sentían por el aire y fueron absorbidos por la pequeña que ya contaba con 12 años. Cuando intentó regresar se encontró con el cuerpo de su hermano lo tomó cuidadosamente entre sus brazos y le acarició su cabeza. –Que descanses en paz, querido hermano-. Lo volvió a dejar el cuerpo en el suelo, en ese momento escuchó a un hombre, ella corrió a asistirlo.- señor está vivo déjeme ayudarlo-.

-Las a… arañas de do…doce patas-.

* * *

><p><strong>(NA):** Sé que ha sido mucho tiempo desde que actualicé, pero ya lo había dicho mi tiempo es limitado, pero sin duda terminare este fic. Este es mi pasado de Kurapica (parte 1), aunque el de su creador es mejor e.e por algo es el creador. En fin en caso de dudas, criticas buenas y/o malas, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ya saben comenten Por cierto hice algunos dibujos expuestos en mi galería de deviantart del fic. Si quieren verlos, en mi perfil están los link correspondientes.

**Capítulo siguiente**: Kurapica, se va de su tribu y conoce ni nada mas ni nada menos que a un cierto pelirrojo sobreprotector quien le ayudara en más de un sentido.


	18. El pasado de Kurapika (parte 2)

-Diálogo-.

"Pensamientos".

(N/A): Notas del autor.

**Capitulo anterior:** Kuroro siente curiosidad sobre el pasado de Kurapika y le pide que se lo muestre. Su infancia fue revelada, hasta el momento en que salió por primera vez del santuario kuruta, revelando un horrible panorama, donde los habitantes de aquella pequeña y pacifica tribu residía.

**Capítulo 18: ****a partir de la aprobación de Kurapika (parte 2).**

**(N/A):** Para este capítulo, al igual que el anterior,se cambiará el modo del diálogo de la siguiente manera:

1) Se relatara en tercera persona, con diálogos y pensamientos de los personajes, como es lo habitual.

2) Pensamientos de Kuroro.

* * *

><p>-¿A-arañas?-. La chica no comprendió lo que le quiso decir el hombre, cuando este finalmente expiró, Kurapika comenzó a reaccionar ante el espantoso escenario que la dejó pálida como un fantasma. Sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes, y sin poder detenerlas, corrió lo más rápido posible, al único lugar donde pudo pedir una explicación, al único lugar donde podría pedir ayuda, el santuario.<p>

Algo extraño sucedió al entrar, algo que nunca había sentido en su vida… soledad. No era una soledad que se produce por la ausencia de alguien valioso, como lo era la madre de Pairo, sino un vacío espiritual, aquellas presencias que la acompañaron durante toda su vida desde los 4 años. No, incluso si antes no hablaba con ellos y no los veía, los podía sentir. – ¡¿Dioses?!-. Alzó la voz, que más podría hacer para que la escucharan. Por desgracia nadie contesto. – ¡Ayuda!, la… la tribu… padre y madre… todos, todos es… están muertos, Ayuda por favor, ayúdenme-. Nuevamente, nadie contesto solo el repetidor eco producido por el lugar. Una idea pronto llegó a su mente, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba la fuente de plata, para ver lo sucedido… todo parecía estar en su contra, porque a pesar de hacer el procedimiento correcto, no pudo ver absolutamente nada.

El llanto y la desesperación, no ayudaban y por cada momento que pasaba, el hambre y el frío se hacían presente. A la mañana siguiente, la pequeña estaba en una especie de trance que desplazó a la dulce Kurapika, en lo más profundo de su mente, pero aquella nueva personalidad producto del odio y sufrimiento de los kurutas, le hizo tomar una decisión. La determinación, hizo dejar sus posesiones, sus extravagantes trajes, sus innumerables joyas, y buscar una ropa tribal acorde su medida, tomar un bolso ajeno, llevar la llave de su santuario (el broche), para marcharse de aquel pueblo al que debía servir. Avanzó unos pasos, y en la pared de una de las casas, había algo grabado, no era escritura kuruta, por lo que pensó que se trataban de simples garabatos o adornos de sus antiguos dueños; sin nada mas que hacer en el lugar, se marchó para poder pedir ayuda, en el exterior.

No había un camino que seguir, solo siguió su instinto (quien afortunadamente fue certero), y siguió una linea recta lo mejor que pudo. Todo a su alrededor era nuevo, era tan diferente a la sensación que le otorgaba la fuente de plata, las plantas eran tan verdes, el suelo era tan áspero y cálido, no importaba cuantas veces se cayera por su irregularidad, le gustaba mas el actual paisaje, a las frías y lisas baldosas que veía a diario. La caminata durante el día eran alentadora, porque durante las oscuras y frías noches, los escalofriantes susurros de los árboles, la atemorizaban impidiéndole dormir. Como iba a poder dormir, si su falta de experiencia con el exterior, no le enseño hacer una hoguera, mejor dicho ni siquiera sabia que era que era una hoguera, ya que siempre contaba con las gemas que poseían brillo natural. Tampoco sabia cocinar, y de todas formas, a su alrededor no hallaba nada comestible que fuese seguro. Los días pasaban y su fatiga junto a su largo cabello cada vez menos dorado, no ayudaba en absoluto, peor aún, delante suyo había un serio problema, un enorme risco que impedía el paso. Su increíble ingenio la saco del apuro. De un árbol con gruesas lianas las ató formando una cuerda muy larga, en uno de los extremos amarró una piedra (lo suficientemente grande para poder tomarla sin dificultad) de manera que no se pudiese salir, y la lanzó enganchándola con un árbol del otro extremo, ató la otra parte en el árbol donde saco las lianas, y con los mangos de su bolso se deslizo.

Los días seguían pasando y su cuerpo reflejaba su precaria condición, pero la buena noticia es que llegó a un pueblo donde había una gran cantidad de personas. La gente que pasaba a su alrededor, la miraban con una mezcla de compasión y recelo, mientras que susurraban en un idioma desconocido para ella. Al no poder comunicarse, y ver que nadie la ayudaba, se sentó. Ahí comprendió que la soledad durante el viaje no era nada a la soledad que la rodeaba en el presente, las personas la ignoraban haciéndola insignificante. Se hacia de tarde y el sueño llegó mas temprano de lo normal, fue entonces que un hombre se acercó.

* * *

><p>Al abrir los ojos la niña miro a su alrededor, estaba en una cama en una habitación pequeña, en comparación a la de su santuario, pero aun así era hermosa, las cortinas y sábanas blancas eran hermosas, simplemente era acogedor. Se trato de levantar, pero la fatiga apenas le permitió sentarse en la cama. En eso un hombre pelirrojo, entró a la habitación con una bandeja y con una humeante sopa de verduras.<p>

-Oh, desesperarte. Que bueno, te traje sopa recién hecha-. Este se acercó y puso la bandeja en las piernas de la chica. Esta estaba un poco incomoda, porque no comprendía nada de lo que decía, pero al ver la comida en sus piernas tomó la cuchara, la lleno de sopa pero al levantarla, sus brazos enflaquecidos le fallaron botando la cuchara con su contenido. El hombre, tomó un mantel que tenia en sus brazos y limpio los restos que habían salpicado. –No te preocupes yo lo limpio. Tranquila yo te sirvo la comida-. Kurapika permitió que el hombre la alimentara, se sentía extraña, era la primera vez que alguien hacia aquello con ella. – ¿Cúal es tu nombre?, el mio es Lucas y el tuyo-. Este espero pero no hubo respuesta. Al terminar la comida Kurapika se quedó profundamente dormida, por lo que el hombre se retiró.

Es obvio que no iba a contestar, ni si quiera entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Es por eso que, esta niña no hablaba nada, no era producto al trauma por lo visto, sino al desconocimiento del idioma. Acotó Kuroro, con las imágenes vistas ante el.

Era de noche y Kurapika despertó, con sus fuerzas un poco repuesta (ya que su cuerpo no estaba recuperado), se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. En su vista pudo notar un gran patio trasero, notó una gran cantidad de casas y luces tan diferentes a la que estaba acostumbrada, miró hacia el cielo y observó a la gran luna llena resplandeciente, estaba fascinada a tal punto que abrió la ventana para sentirla mas cerca. Después de una larga contemplación, su luz le comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido y lo que estaba pasando no era un sueño, la horrible y espantosa escena de hombres y mujeres muertos, junto al cuerpo de su pequeño hermano, su llanto insonoro, pero incontrolable comenzó a fluir, preguntas como: ¿Cómo sucedió esto?, ¿Por qué no pude hacer nada?, ¿Qué o Quién habría sido tan despiadado como para cometer tal calamidad?, ¿Qué haría ahora ella sola, si ni siquiera conocía el idioma con que se comunicaban?. Fue recién en ese momento, en que no le dieron ganas de hablar por lo sufrido, pero nadie sabría diferenciar los motivos de su silencio.

Al otro día Lucas entró en la habitación y encontró a la niña tendida al lado de la ventana. Al notas sus parpados hinchados y unas notorias ojeras, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Luego de unas horas, la chica despertó cabizbaja y nuevamente se levantó, pero esta vez salió de la habitación donde la habían acogido, con el único propósito de irse de ese lugar. Bajo las escaleras, y se encontró con muchas puertas al decidirse por una, se encontró con el patio trasero y con tres pelirrojos de diferentes edades. Solo reconoció al de mayor edad, este la miró y le ofreció una sonrisa. El hombre se le acercó y con su brazo, la invitó acercase a los otros donde había un chico de aproximadamente su edad y una niña aun mas pequeña.

-Bueno esta es la niña. Quiero que sean muy buenos con ella mientras tanto se mejore de acuerdo-. Los dos niños la miraron, con difentes pensamientos, que se hicieron saber.

-Hermano, tiene el cabello como el de una muñeca-. Dijo fascinada la pequeña.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Esta toda sucia, su ropa es extraña se nota que no es de por aquí. Que pasa si esta loca, o es una ladrona-.

-Bueno no creo que sea el caso, solo pienso que se encuentra sola. Así que si queremos saber algo de ella, solo tendremos que esperar-. En eso Lucas, entra a la casa, pero llega casi de inmediato portando una cámara fotográfica, la pone sobre una mesa, le pone la cuenta regresiva, y se apresura a acomodarse con todos los presentes. La rubia no entendía lo que pasaba, solo estaba metida en sus pensamientos, por lo que no tomó en cuenta lo que estaba frente a ella. Cuando sintió una luz destellante que hizo cerrar sus ojos miró a su contado y vio a al chico de su edad quien la miraba con disgusto, la mirada de el, le recordaba la la de Jiro, era sincera, la imagen de ver aquel cuerpecito tirado en el frió apuñalado, hizo que sus lagrimas nuevamente surgieran, esta vez no ocultó su desesperación. Todos a su alrededor, la miraron con lastima, el mayor de los presentes, se acercó la tomó en sus brazos sin dificultad, y le dio unas suaves palmaditas. –Ya, ya todo estará bien, nosotros te cuidaremos-. Kurapika, sintió que esos suaves golpecitos eran muy arrulladores, nunca nadie la había tomado de esa manera, incluyendo la madre de Pairo; y aunque no entendía lo que aquel hombre decía, sin lugar a dudas, la tranquilizó y le dio un confort, seguridad y cariño que no se comparaba con nada de lo que había experimentado anteriormente. Finalmente, el mundo de los sueños se apodero de ella.

Kurapika estaba teniendo una pesadilla, cuando unos toques en su brazo la despertó de manera abrupta, revelando con sus ojos ardientes, su identidad kuruta ante una pequeña niña. Esta se asustó a tal punto que gritó, alarmando a los otros dos hombres presentes en la residencia, quienes corrieron a socorrerla de inmediato. Para ese entonces, los ojos de la rubia habían vueltos a ser los mismos. Kurapika, intentó tocar a la niña para que dejara de llorar, pero el chico mas impaciente del lugar la detuvo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Hana?-. Gritó Jiro, empujándola fuertemente haciéndola caer, por su debilidad física aun presente. –¿Hana que te hizo?-.

-E…ella es un monstruo-. Sollozaba la pequeña, mientras que en eso, Lucas llegó.

-¿Qué pasó?—. Ante él, sus hermanos estaban abrazados alejados de la extraña, que yacía en el suelo.

-Sus ojos eran rojos, no eran normales, daban mucho miedo-. Relataba la menor. Ciertamente nadie le creyó, aquello era imposible y al mirar a la chica, tenia el mismo tono aquamarinado de siempre.

-Bueno mejor nos tranquilizamos, dejemos pasar esto. Creo que lo mejor es que esta chica tome un baño mientra tanto, ustedes vallan a servir la mesa-. Los ñiños acataron a la orden, y él se llevó a rubia al baño junto a unas ropas limpias a su medida y unas toallas. Al bañarla, notó el tatuaje de su espalda, se preguntaba como una niña tan pequeña tenia un tatuaje de esa magnitud a tan corta edad. Supuso de inmediato que la niña no tuvo un pasado muy bueno que digamos, imaginándose inmediatamente algo relacionado con la pedofilia. Le miró en su rostro limpio y notó que era una hermosa para su corta edad, definitivamente parecía un ángel, al lavar la gran cantidad de cabello notó un par de aros en sus orejas, era su imaginación o aquellas gemas eran rubíes. Este lo tomó en su mano y lo examinó sin extraerlo, si, definitivamente lo eran. Al secar el cuerpecito de la niña, la vistió con una polera rosa y una falda blanca, acompañada de unas blancas sandalias. La miró nuevamente, y desde uno de los cajones del tocador, sacó unas tijeras y cortó hasta medio brazo. Kurapika al notar que su cabellera disminuyo, miró a Lucas con preocupación, este solo la tomó de la mano y la llevó a cenar. Fue ahí cuando, Kurapika tomó una nueva decisión, aprender el idioma del lugar, aquello era primordial, así que se propuso a seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de las personas de la casa hasta lograr su cometido, y poder decirle gracias como se merece, a quien le había brindado ayuda.

Un mes, un mes de estudio, investigación, oído, la música, los pelirrojos y las pesadillas estuvieron acompañándola, gracias a aquello por fin entendía lo que decían, ella sola, logro descifrar el idioma. Los pelirrojos en todo el tiempo al no saber como referirse a ella, le decían de diferentes maneras, como pequeña, por parte de Lucas, o niña por Jiro y Hana. Kurapika esperó toda la tarde, hasta el momento de la cena en donde todos estuviesen reunidos, Lucas estaba sirviendo los platos, hasta cuando llegó el turno de Kurapika, quien estaba sentada. Una melodiosa y a la vez segura voz, se dirigió al hombre –Gracias-. Todos quedaron atónitos, el pelirrojo mayor, miraba a la niña y sus ojos ya no eran los orbes vacíos como los de antes, eran como su voz, serenos pero decididos. El hombre, no se contuvo y se puso de rodillas para quedar a la altura de la rubia, sin dudarlo, la abrazó. Kurapika, igual lo abrazó tímidamente, después de todo, aun no se acostumbraba al contacto físico que le brindaban cada vez con mas confianza. Jiro quería hacer hablar a la chica con quien ya comenzaba a simpatizar y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Niña dinos cual es tu nombre-. Lucas terminó el abrazó y la rubia respondió.

-Kurapika-.

-Que nombre mas extraño tienes. Dinos tu edad, cuando es tu cumpleaños, de donde vienes-. Con cada pregunta que hacia Jiro, Kurapika se ponía mas triste. El mayor notó aquello y detuvo las preguntas impensadas de su hermano.

-Bueno no atormentemos a Kurica, ya tendremos tiempo para eso, ahora a comer-. La rubia infantilmente se rió, al notar que Lucas, le había cambiado de nombre, a los demás solo les quedó sonreír con ella, aunque no sabían porque.

* * *

><p>Pasó un mes y Kurapika ya se había adaptado a la vida con la familia pelirroja, todos se llevaban absolutamente bien. Un día la rubia se despertó temprano, aunque no mas temprano que Lucas. Se levantó y se encontró con el ya mencionado, tomando desayuno y leyendo las noticias en el periódico.<p>

-Hola Lucas, ¿algo interesante en las noticias?-. Preguntó Kurapika mientras se sentaba en su puesto.

-Hola Kurapika. Ni te lo imaginas, ha ocurrido algo increíble, no me explico como ha podido pasar algo de tal magnitud y tan cerca de esta cuidad-. La rubia estaba intrigada, se levantó de su asiento, y se puso al lado de Lucas para leer aquella noticia que involucraba a la cuidad donde vivía. Por cada oración que leia, su corazón se exaltaba mas y mas, llegó al punto de quitar el diario bruscamente de las manos de Lucas. No se percató, pero en un momento, comenzó a temblar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-. Lucas se inclinó para ver la cara de la niña. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Hana nunca mintió. Los ojos de Kurapika eras escarlatas como una hoguera viviente, causaban impacto por su hermosura, e imponencia que causaba. Kurapika - tribu Kuruta –Kurapika - Kuruta, hasta eso sonaba parecido Kurapika era la única sobreviviente de la masacre sucedida haces dos meses. La niña, tiró el diario y salió de la habitación, después de unos segundos, el hombre reaccionó. –¡Kurapika!, ¡Kurapika!-. La tomó de los brazos para encararla. –¿A donde crees que vas?-.

-Me voy. Iré a matar a los infelices que asesinaron a mi pueblo-. Gritó la chica soltándose del amarre del pelirrojo. Las voces fuertes despertaron a los otros, quienes ya se encontraban a su lado e impactados al mirar a la eufórica chica.

-¿Acaso estas loca? Eres solo una niña-.

-Y que si soy una niña, haré lo imposible para encontrarlos y vengarme por lo que han hecho-.

-Deberías agradecer que estés con vida. Ya tienes una nueva vida aquí con nosotros-.

-Es que acaso no lo entiendes, me quedé aquí para pedir ayuda, pero el idioma era diferente, me quede para aprender, ahora me ire a cazarlos uno por uno-.

-Entiende Kurapika, no podrás hacer nada, ni siquiera sabes como defenderte. Ellos son muy peligrosos. Morirías antes siquiera tocarlos-.

-No moriré. No mientras que mate a cada uno de ellos. Que me supliquen piedad y vean lo que se siente perder todo lo que posees-.

-Lo siento pero no te dejare ir-. La sujeto del brazo impidiéndole el paso.

-Suéltame, suéltame te estoy diciendo-. La determinación de los ojos de la pequeña era tan grande, que el hombre sabia que jamás cedería a su decisión.

-Quieres ir. Bien te dejare ir pero cuando estés lista-. Kurapika se tranquilizo y el rojo de sus ojos aclaro un poco. –Matar es un crimen, podrías ser detenida; pero eso no ocurrirá si te conviertes en una cazadora de listas negras. Para tu suerte, estas frente a un cazador profesional, así que te enseñare como defenderte. O por lo menos, lo necesario para que puedas sobrevivir al examen del cazador. Si logras aquello significara que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para poder vengarte y mejor aun sin echar a perder tu futuro-. Los ojos aquamarina de la chica significo que aceptó el trato.

Fue desde ahí que la chica comenzó a practicar con las espadas atada a una cuerda y en sus ratos libres estudiaba partituras, instrumentos, idiomas básicos, historia del mundo, casi todo lo que tuvo a su alcance. Su condición física había mejorado y pudo mantener una relación de familia con los pelirrojos. Incluso a lo largo de su estadía recibió tres declaraciones de Jiro, que pasaron desapercibidas por la chica, actos que le hicieron mucha gracia al espectador pelinegro. Cuando estuvo lista, se cortó el cabello, se puso una larga venda alrededor de su pecho y torso, se puso ropa kuruta de hombre, confeccionada por la modista del bar; y junto a un bolso cruzado blanco pretendió irse.

-Prométeme que volverás-. Alzó la voz el pelirrojo mayor, aunque con un notorio tono de tristeza.

-Lucas… no hay por que ha…-

-Solo promételo-. Kurapika suspiró. Reviso su bolso y extrajo un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo, por lo que no podía saber su contenido.

-No hay necesidad de aquello, porque definitivamente un día tendré que venir por el-. Y con eso, dejó atrás a aquella casa que tan amablemente le habían acogido.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Preguntó Jiro un poco desanimado.

-No lo se. Sabia que tenia algo en sus pertenencias el día que la traje a casa, pero nunca lo revise-. Al desenvolver el objeto, se encontró con el prendedor.

-Es…es una piedra brillante-.

-Es un zafiro-. Corrigió el otro asombrado por la magnificencia del objeto. Definitivamente Kurapika no había mencionado mucho sobre su pasado, para ser precisos Lucas solo se quedó con la información que pudo extraer de la página web de los cazadores. Aún así, se preguntaba para que la chica querría el zafiro, si una vez que consiguiera la licencia de cazador profesional, podría ser millonaria.

* * *

><p><strong>(NA):** Para no seguir, continúa la historia que todos conocen. Ahora la historia continúa como debe, incluyendo los diálogos.

* * *

><p>-Eso si que fue largo-. Dijo Kuroro al salir del encanto de la fuente.<p>

Con el pasado de Kurapika revelado, el hombre no dio opinión alguna. La chica tampoco pedía compasión, lástima o algo por el estilo; después de todo, sabia que su compañero de viajes también había tenido un pasado difícil, al haber nacido en la ciudad de las estrellas fugases. Así que, la chica tomó a su pequeña mascota entre sus brazos.

-Si no me me equivoco, debe ser muy tarde. Si quieres puedes utilizar mi cama para descansar-. Se dirigió a su danchou.

-Recibiré tu propuesta-.

La chica tomo unos cuantos cojines de su habitación y se metió a la habitación donde solo yacía lel cofre de plata (actualmente vacío). Botó los cojines, los acomodó y se acostó con su pequeña mascota, quedándose rápidamente dormida como si no hubiese dormido en un largo tiempo. Por su lado Kuroro, sacó de su bolsillo su celular, increíblemente tenia señal, pero no llamó, si no que envió un mensaje de texto a uno de sus hombres, el cual decía: "Reúnelos a todos en York Shin, dentro de los próximos tres días. En el mismo lugar que la última vez". Con el mensaje enviado, solo quedaba hacer una cosa, descansar.

Al día siguiente, quien se despertó primeramente fue Koyuki quien se dirigió a la cara de Kurapika y la comenzó a lamer, esta al despertarse, fue en busca de su mochila regresó a su improvisado cuarto y se cambió a algo mas cómodo, siendo su elección, pantalones cortos grises, polera sin mangas de color negro y unos botas de expedición negros; ropaje especial para que el clima semi-tropical de la montaña, no le molestara. Al cambiarse de atuendo, su larga cabellera se interpuso mas de una vez, y durante el camino de regreso se le podría enredar con las ramas de los árboles, así que optó por hacer una trenza larga y delgada. Al no tener con que atar el final de su peinado, fue al cuarto de los vestuarios extravagantes en compañía de Koyuki, notó que casi todos desaparecieron, era obvio quien habia sido, así que buscó entre los sobrantes, algo que le sirviese y halló dos cintas azules, una la cual utilizó en su cabello y la otra, se la ató alrededor del cuello del animal y le enganchó lo mas seguro posible, la llave del santuario (el prendedor) como adorno.

-Ahora serás el cuidador de la llave, no la vallas a perder -. Le decía con su rostro plano, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Veo que estas lista para partir-. Apareció Kuroro en la entrada de la habitación. La rubia solo asintió. Con eso, Kurapika se puso su mochila, y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la entrada principal, seguida por Koyuki. -¿A dónde vas?-.

-A la entrada, para irnos-. Kuroro se acercó a Kurapika, hizo aparecer su libro de habilidades. Esta al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer el pelinegro, se agacho sujetó a Koyuki y cuando quedo recta, el hombre la tomó del hombro. La sensación de transportarse era extraña para Kurapika, una presión agobiante, y ahora que ya no estaba ciega, no le quedó otra que cerrar los ojos fuertemente, anhelante de que aquella sensación terminara. La distancia era muy larga, era obvio, de acuerdo al tiempo que le estaba tomando. Para el hombre, le resultó indiferente, ya se había acostumbrado a esto.

El viaje por fin terminó, la chica miro a su alrededor y pudo observar viejas construcciones destruidas y vacías, que daban indicios de una antigua ciudad. La chica soltó a su mascota para que no se inquietara en sus brazos.

-¿En dónde estamos?-.

-En York Shin-.

* * *

><p><strong>(NA): **Ohhhh! Mil sin escribir, tengo tanto que hacer en la universidad que no me queda tiempo u.u no quiero alargarme en este blah blah, así que diré que haré una revisión a la historia y cambiare algunos detalles contradictorios y revisare la ortografía :3 nada interferirá en la historia principal. Opiniones, sugerencias, y otros, son bien recibidos ;)

**Capítulo siguiente:** Kurapika y Kuroro esperan a las demás arañas para su próxima misión. Un plan bastante sencillo, pero las piezas son clave para una ejecución exitosa.


	19. Preparativos

-Diálogo-.

"Pensamientos".

(N/A): Notas del autor.

**Capítulo anterior:** El pasado de Kurapika junto a Lucas y sus hermanos en la copa musical, se ha revelado, mostrando incluso aquel día en donde se entera mediante el periódico, sobre la masacre intencional de su tribu. Con todo lo visto, Kuroro junto a su araña, se preparan para marcharse rumbo a la ciudad de York Shin.

**Capítulo 19:**** Preparativos.**

-¿Dónde estamos?-.

-ES York Shin.

-Recorrimos de un hemisferio a otro-. Comentó la chica con su cara inmutable desde que visitó al santuario. Por su parte, el hombre no le tomó mucha importancia a las palabras de la niña, y comenzó a caminar hacia un edificio en especifico, esta lo continuo tras él, para ser seguida por la bola blanca. El lugar estaba sucio y destruido pero a los presentes no le importaba. Entraron a un salón principal donde yacían restos de velas esparcidas por toda la habitación, pero se concentraron en un lugar en especifico, entre ellas Kuroro se sentó y sacó uno de sus tantos libros. Cuando llegó a la página donde había dejado su lectura, hizo aparecer su libro de habilidades, deteniéndose en una página en específico. Chispeó los dedos, e inmediatamente las velas se encendieron. Ahora el lugar estaba iluminado y Kuroro comenzó su lectura.

Kurapika, se sentó en el suelo, de su mochila saco un cuchillo y lo depositó en el piso. Después desató la trenza que formaba sus cabellos, se tomó un mechón necesario, para formar nuevamente su antiguo fleco. Después de formarlo, sujetó el resto del pelo con la mano izquierda, calculando dejar el anterior largo. Cuando iba a realizar el corte la voz del pelinegro la detuvo.

-¿Quieres que lo deje largo? El tenerlo así resulta incómodo para muchas cosas-.

-No, córtalo pero hasta las la altura de la cintura, así te verás mejor. De todas maneras ya te acostumbraras al cambio-. Era su imaginación o ¿recibió un alago por parte de su danchou? Definitivamente lo había escuchado y sin poder ocultar sus emociones como lo hacia anteriormente, no pudo evitar ponerse feliz. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por Kuroro, aunque si omitió comentarios al respecto.

-Disculpa ¿que hacemos en este lugar?-. Preguntó la rubia sin saber los planes de su acompañante, ni siquiera el motivo del por que estuviesen en ese lugar. El hombre ya se comenzó a molestar, era la tercera vez que se distrajo por culpa de la chica.

-Estamos esperando a las otras patas-. Su respuesta cortante característico de el, hizo notar que no quería que le molestaran. Para su mala suerte de tres aumentaron a cuatro. Kurapika tenia hambre y con un leve rubor en su rostro, le hizo saber que tenia hambre ya que no habían tomado desayuno ni tampoco habían comido algo en la tarde; y por su estado de salud anterior era como que si no hubiese comido en mucho tiempo. Este vencido ante cualquier intento de lectura, se levantó y con solo chispear los dedos, se apagaron las velas. –Vamos-. con esas palabras Kurapika se acercó a su danchou y Koyuki seguía a Kurapika.

-¿A donde vamos?-.

-¿No es obvio?. Vamos a la ciudad a buscar algo fresco y decente que comer-.

-Espera un segundo-. Y con eso Kurapika se apartó del hombre escapando de su rango de visión tras unos desechos de construcción, de su mochila extrajo unos pantalones azules y una polera negra de manga larga. "_Con esto evitare tocar a las demás personas. Tendré que comprar un par de guantes, y un pasamontañas si es necesario_". Luego de cambiarse de atuendo, se acercó a su mascota la tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar al lado de Kuroro.

-York Shin es muy caluroso en esta temporada. No deberías usar poleras de manga larga y menos de color negro podrías deshidratarte-.

-Bueno, correré el riesgo, además si me da sed yo misma podría comprar algo-. Sin ninguna pregunta mas comenzaron a caminar a un paso moderado, ya que no había ningún apuro. – Por cierto, disculpa por interrumpirte en tu lectura. Si quieres, podrías quedarte a leer y yo compró algo que comer, ¿que te parece?-.

"_Parece una estupenda ocasión para poner a pruebas la obediencia y lealtad hacia las arañas_". Pensó rápidamente. –Esta bien. Por mi parte quiero que me traigas un café irlandés con algo dulce para acompañar. Además debes traer muchas velas, lo suficiente para varios días y reponerlas cuando se vayan agotando. No te olvides que Tienes una hora para ir y volver-.

"_Entonces me iré de inmediato. Dejare aquí a Koyuki para no demorar demasiado, así lo utilizaré como garantía para demostrar que volveré sí o sí_". Y con eso dejó al hombre quien nuevamente estaba encendiendo las velas con el mismo método que cuando llegaron.

* * *

><p>La chica caminó hacia la civilización que se hacia notar a lo lejos. Se trató de apurar por lo que comenzó a correr, y a pesar de la distancia, la velocidad no le hizo sudar ninguna gota. Cuando se adentró junto a la población, la inseguridad se comenzó a hacerse notar, sus manos las ocultó en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Nunca llegó a imaginar, que la palidez y el pánico reflejado en su tez era tanta, que mas de una persona la detuvo para preguntar si todo estaba bien. Trató de no exasperar por las preguntas por su bienestar, o mejor dicho, con la distancia con que las personas estaban de ella. Debía imaginarlo, después de todo era una ciudad aglomerada, durante todas las horas del día. Se dirigió a una tienda de accesorios y de compró varios guantes de diferentes colores y estilos, al igual que gorros y bufandas, que por la temporada solo quedaban saldos (diseños bastantes extraños para ella); cosa que le resultó bastante extraño a la vendedora. Kurapika notó aquello y se hizo la desentendida. Luego de la transacción, esta se abrigó como si estuviese en temporada de invierno. Lo siguiente en la lista eran las velas y ahora estaba mas tranquila. La gente a su alrededor no tendría problemas si la pasaban a tocar.<p>

Antes era el centro de atención porque tenia cara de perdida y enferma, y ahora era el centro de atención porque estaba más abrigada que un oso polar. Fue a un super-mercado, y se abasteció de muchas velas. Aquello no fue difícil, fue una compra rápida y sin novedades. Ahora quedaba lo último, tendría que encontrar una pastelería y/o una cafetería donde vendieses café irlandés para llevar.

No tardó en encontrar una cafetería, y se las arreglo para comprar el café para llevar, un mokaccino para ella y una torta de selva negra. Durante el camino de regreso, vio un una tienda de mascota, dudó un poco, pero ingresó para comprar comida de gatos, dos platos y un collar azul. Observó la hora en su celular que apenas le quedaba batería, 15 minutos a su favor. Con su caminata rápida, hizo lo posible para atravesar desde el centro de la ciudad, hacia el escondite provisorio. Con 5 minutos de adelanto, se sacó tu gorro bufanda y guantes, guardándolos en la mochila que portaba, entró al edificio y se acercó al salón donde se encontraba Kuroro aun leyendo, pero con una montaña de libros rodeándolo y con Koyuki entre sus piernas. Se acercó al pelinegro sin mayor cuidado, e hizo entrega del encargo primordial, el café que por cada rato que pase, más se enfriará, luego depositó el pastel a un lado, y de su mochila sacó la gran cantidad de velas que compró. Ahora solo restaba comer algo para saciar su apetito, sacó las pestañas de la caja protectora, revelando un perfecto ejemplar, cuyo aroma fresco y dulce, hizo despertar al felino blanco, quien levantó sus orejas para poner toda la atención posible. Después de contemplar la torta, la chica iba a cortar un trozo para servir a su danchou y obviamente que para ella, pero con el apuro y la preocupación, se olvido de comprar platos o cubiertos. Como no se le iba a olvidar, si durante todo el viaje consumieron alimentos sellados, para facilitar las cosas.

-Disculpa, tienes algún cuchillo para partir el pastel-. Preguntó la rubia, que bien pensó en utilizar su cadena, pero encontró que seria un mal uso.

-¿No tenías un cuchillo?-. Contestó el otro con una pregunta, mientras hacia a un lado el libro para poner atención a lo que estaba delante.

-Si bueno, pero… lo utilicé para cortar mi cabello, es poco higiénico-.

-Y, ¿Dónde lo servirás?-.

-Bueno, si no te molesta los serviré en los mismos vasos de los café-. En ese momento del diálogo ambos se miraban, de la nada ambos al mismo tiempo tomaron su vaso con las respectivas bebidas y se lo bebieron al seco, sin dejar el mas mínimo rastro de liquido. Kuroro le paso su vaso y ella lo recibió. Como pudo, con la cuchara del café, cortó un trozo decente, lo vertió en el vaso y se lo pasó al hombre. Ciertamente estaba delicioso pero este modo pobre y sin elegancia de comer no era lo suyo, pero así mismo, como el compartía con las demás arañas una lata de cerveza cada vez que terminaban una misión (no le gustaba), le dio la oportunidad al pastel en un vaso desechable. La frescura de un pastel fresco era inigualable según la chica, quien no tardó en devorarse su porción y servirse mas, cuando su mirada se dirigió a su mascota quien parecía estar poseído por la torta, esta le dio una pequeña porción para que no se quedara mirando. Después de un tiempo Kurapika miró al hombre que tenia frente, y miraba como estaba comiendo sin ningún problema, sinceramente, pensó que el hombre rechazaría la idea de comer torta en un vaso desechable, tal vez era porque no se veía bien en él.

Una vez terminados de comer, la rubia se introdujo a su mochila para extraer lo que andaba buscando, llamó a Koyuki quien se le acercó de inmediato. Le sacó el collar improvisado, y de este el prendedor que servia como llave al santuario Kuruta. Lo acomodó para que quedara enganchado en el nuevo collar de cuero azul, y una vez listo, procedió a acomodarlo alrededor del cuello de la pequeña bestia. Luego de eso, lo depositó con cuidado en el piso y este comenzó a revolotear haciendo fiesta alrededor de su ama. Kurapika, no pudo evitar sonreír, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro.

"_Definitivamente ella es una niña_". Dijo Kuroro en su interior, pero el no notó que el mismo estaba sonriendo. Kurapika notó que la observaban y miró al dueño de la mirada, a diferencia de otras veces ella no se enojó, pero hizo desaparecer la alegría de su rostro. Tal vez era porque no le gustaba que la observaran, o tal vez es que nunca había notado lo expresivo que en verdad podría ser el hombre. No es que no le haya gustado tal expresión, pero era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa sincera proveniente de él, de la cual no derivaba de una discusión, debates u otro motivo. Aun así y todo, la preocupación comenzó a invadirle.

~_No podrás tocar a nadie mas que a él. Si alguien te toca, morirá_~. Aquellas palabras retumbaron de la nada en su cabeza, se negó de inmediato a no decirle aquello al líder de las arañas, porque en el caso de enterarse, significaba que el aprovecharía aquella maldición, para lograr todos sus objetivos, sin importar lo duro que seria para ella sobrellevar una muerte, y que si bien ya había matado en dos ocasiones, producto a la ira de la falsa Kurapika, los fantasmas de Pakunoda y de Uvogin le atormentaban a su yo verdadero, lo que provocó la fiebre y el colapso físico y mental.

Kuroro, notó que el rostro neutral de la chica, se volvió a un rostro de preocupación. Pensaba que de su boca, saldría la frase que algo andaba mal, o que saliera la personalidad de la antigua chica, ya que no hallaba algo lógico en el cambio drástico.

-Lo siento-. Aquello no se lo esperaba por nada en el mundo. ¿Lo siento?, ¿sentir que?, ¿Qué sentía la kuruta al decir aquellas palabras que antiguamente no hubiese dicho por nada en el mundo?, ¿O es que tal vez ella estaba jugando con él y con su mente?. El hombre estaba demasiado confundido, no la comprendía trataba de hacerse una idea pero muchas preguntas comenzaron a surgir. Tanto era su deseo de descubrir las palabras ocultas, que no se dio cuenta de que su posición cambio, encorvó su columna, apoyó sus codos en sus piernas y con las manos juntas oculto su boca. Su rostro se volvió indescifrable, mejor dicho carente de todos sentimientos como si fuera una escultura. Kurapika notó el cambio repentino, pensaba que no la había tomado en cuenta, así que lo repitió nuevamente, pero completando la oración. –Lo siento. Disculpa por matar a tus arañas-. ¿Era eso que le preocupaba tanto?, las muertes de Uvogin y Pakunoda. Definitivamente la chica no era la misma. El hombre, se levantó de su puesto se acercó a su araña y puso su grande mano en la cabellera rubia, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Vamos niña no digas estupideces…-.

-¡Pero eran tus amigos, tus aliados! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?-. Interrumpió antes de que el hombre siguiera hablando. Pero fue interrumpida por el mismo.

-Sencillo, porque están muertos, y si tu no los hubieses asesinado, no hubiese tenido a una araña más fuerte-. Con aquella respuesta a Kurapika le quedó claro, que ese hombre siempre busca la conveniencia para el Genei Ryodan.

Dos días han pasado y las primeras arañas comenzaron a llegar. Siendo Bolonelov, Machi, Phinks, y Shalnark. Estos al llegar, se encontraron con su danchou leyendo tranquilamente sentado en la parte superior de unas ruinas, mientras que Kurapika yacía durmiendo cerca de Kuroro, con un libro sobre su pecho y con una bola blanca de pelos sobre su vientre. Aquel espectáculo era extraño para sus ojos, pero solo hicieron silencio y se acercaron ante su danchou. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca, la rubia despertó, en estado de alerta, levantó su torso, y cuando miró que eran las arañas, no se sintió se sintió incomoda ya no era por el odio, sino que por las miradas curiosas que tenían sobre ella.

-¿T-tu eres Kurapika?-. Preguntó ingenuamente Shalnark mientras le apuntaba levemente con su índice derecho. Kurapika, iba a contestar pero Koyuki se interpuso con un agudo gruñido, tratando de alejar al extraño de su ama. Aunque estaba todo erizado, y no fuese ninguna protección, capturó la atención de todos los presentes, en eso se acerca Phinks y lo toma del cuello, como lo haría la madre del felino.

-¿Que es esto?-. Se lo acercó a su rostro conservando la distancia necesaria para que este no le arañara.

-Es un demonio blanco, es un felino salvaje proveniente de la montaña Rukuso. Ahora es pequeño pero luego crecen mucho y podrá hacer cosas que ciertamente no hace ningún otro animal-. Aclaro la otra mientras cuidadosamente retiraba a su mascota de las manos del hombre.

Todos notaron lo serena que se encontraba la chica, en comparación de su primer encuentro, en el cual parecía que iba a estallar de un colapso nervioso, sin mencionar su cabello largo. Hubo un silencio increíble, donde las arañas mas antiguas se preocuparon del paradero de esos dos, después de todo se fueron sin dar explicaciones, sin avisar, y sin contar con su ayuda en lo que fuese. Luego de aquel momento tenso para las arañas recién llegadas, se alejaron y cada uno hizo tiempo mientras llegaban el resto de los integrantes.

Llegó la noche y el último grupo llegó, quien estaba conformado por Franklin, Shizuku, Kalluto y Nobunaga. El último siempre con su fría y apática actitud hacia la Kuruta, pero no por eso dejaría pasar de manera desapercibida, el nuevo cambio de imagen la la rubia. Después de casi un mes de la integración de la chica en el Genei Ryodan, Nobunaga logró hacerse la idea de nunca poder tomar venganza, y confiando ciegamente en las decisiones de su danchou, decidió que efectivamente Kurapika era la mejor opción para este trabajo. Pero con solo mirarla, su ser se invadía de rabia y le daban ganas de cortarla miembro por miembro. Tal vez se debía a su actitud indiferente y que siempre se mostraba enojada y a la defensiva. Extrañamente en esta ocasión, solo se mostraba con la indiferencia, una indiferencia que no podías distinguir las emociones, parecía una muñeca de cera. No, se parecía a su danchou. Trató de comportarse como lo es habitualmente y se dirigió a la cabeza con el propósito de saludarlo. Una vez realizado, todos se acercaron Kuroro Lucifer.

-Tenemos un ó a informar. -Como algunos de ustedes deben saber, va haber una subasta de animales exóticos. Nuestro objetivo es obtener cada uno de ellos junto con su descripción en perfecta condiciones para nuestro cooperador.

-¿Hay una lista de la subasta?-. Preguntó Shalnark.

-No. Asegúrate de obtenerla-.

-De acuerdo danchou-.

- Feitang, Bonolenov, Shizuku, se infiltraran tras de escena. Shalnark te encargaras de las cámaras de vigilancias y luego ayudaras al primer grupo; Phinks, Nobunaga, Kurapika y yo asistiremos como usuarios y guardaespaldas. Los demás estarán en los alrededores del edificio en caso de que lleguen refuerzos. No habrá sobrevivientes, así que hay que causar el menor estrago para no alterar a los animales. Por ende, si hacemos esto lo suficientemente rápido el grupo 3 no se presentará. El método de ataque será el grupo 1 por el escenario, y el grupo 2 desde atrás. Asistirán un total de 400 personas en total, así que por eso elegí a los que pueden atacar abarcando gran cantidad de terreno. Programaremos los relojes. cuando estén todos reunidos en el salón de subastas se cerraran inmediatamente las puertas. Una vez cerradas esperaremos 15 minutos hasta que Shalnark apague las luces, y ahí comienza el ataque. Después de eso, se limpiaran el escenario, nos iremos tras bambalinas, nos robaremos a los animales y nos vamos a transportar a este lugar. Algún problema con el plan-.

-No ninguno pero, no seria mejor poner a la novata en el grupo 3-.

-No, así veremos que es capas de hacer y si es apta para este trabajo-.

Kurapika se impacientó, el hombre tenia razón, si era una araña oficial, aun podría ser eliminada si no es útil. Sabia que su objetivo había cambiado y actualmente sus cadenas poseían contradicciones. Salió de la habitación con su fiel mascota, sin pedir permiso, y se fue a la azotea, sin evitar recibir unas cuantas dagas mediante la mirada de alguna de las arañas.

* * *

><p>-Danchou, ella esta saliendo-.<p>

-Ya me di cuenta-.

-Podría intentar algo-.

-No, no lo hará-.

* * *

><p>Kurapika, pensó seriamente como podría cambiar las habilidades haciéndolas útiles, sin que perdieran su fuerza. Holy chain, se mantendría, definitivamente es útil para todo quien la rodea. Chain jail, se queda, pero la condición del uso restringido para el Genei Ryodan se va. Tan pronto desvaneció aquella condición su cadena se hizo mas débil. Dowsing chain se mantiene y en el caso de Judgement chain, por la restricción de Chain jail, este en consecuencia se volvió mas débil. Bueno ahora solo quedaba mejorar sus cadenas con nuevas restricciones. Todas las cadenas a excepción de Judgement chain, podrán usarse sin los ojos escarlatas. Y solo podrá usar los ojos escarlatas para cuando su vida o el de las arañas esté en peligro, en el último caso si hay dos o patas involucradas incluyendo la cabeza, el danchou tendrá la prioridad (ya que si Kuroro muere, ella muere). En resumen, que por su vida protegerá a Kuroro y al Genei Ryodan.<p>

Luego de haber hecho aquel cambio, sintió la misma cantidad de nen con que los dioses agradecieron su servicio y devoción. Si, definitivamente ellos querían que Kurapika realizase aquel cambio. Luego, de meditar nuevamente sobre su situación, pensó que en realidad seria un beneficio el que las personas mueran al contacto directo con ella, así en caso de peligro aquello seria de utilidad. Pero no se lo revelaría a Kuroro, al menos que el mismo se diese cuenta.

* * *

><p>-Porque no va alguna de las otras chicas como tu acompañante, ellas deberían tener mas experiencia-.<p>

-No, tu iras como mi acompañante y punto-.

-Pero… y si lo estropeo-.

-Fácil. Si lo estropeas te matare. Y no lo harás, eres una buena actriz-.

-Mira niña-. Se incluyó Phinks a la conversación. –Por mas que quisiéramos aquello, no podemos. Veras, Machi es muy seria, así que en caso de tener que socializar, ella lo ignoraría. Shizuku, tiene una pésima memoria, por lo que incluso podría arruinar el plan. Y bueno Kalluto aunque se vea como chica, es muy pequeño para ir como acompañante de danchou-. Por mas que quisiese refutar, la chica no iba a decir nada si la cabeza le dio una orden y con las palabras de Phinks eran más que suficiente.

-Entonces necesitaremos trajes, para la subasta-. La mayoría se quedó un poco estupefacto por lo dicho. Nunca pensaron que la chica colaboraría tan fácilmente, así que comenzaron a dudar sobre su lealtad.

-Phinks y Kurapika, se encargaran de eso mañana. Asegúrense que este todo listo para el anochecer-.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong> Mil sin actualizar, sinceramente tenia tiempo, pero no tenia computador. Lo mas triste es que tenia material como para 5 capitulos mas como minimo y lo perdi todo ;u; En fin, el próximo capitulo sera mas largo. Los comentarios son mas que apreciados, al igual que sus ideas quejas, etc, etc.

**Capitulo siguiente:** Una nueva amistad comienza, la misión se lleva a cabo con éxito, y ahora hay que entregar lo robado al proveedor, quien resulta ser ni nada mas ni nada menos que…


End file.
